Ask the Straw Hats!
by Ashlielle
Summary: Exactly what it looks like! Ask away! We've hit 300 reviews! :D
1. Get Ready

_**(Hello, everyone!  
>Yeh, I'm starting one of those ask fics! Why? Well…<strong>_

_**First of all, I'm hoping this helps me get more acquainted with writing the characters.**_

_**Second, it just seems like a lot of fun.**_

_**So, please, feel free to ask questions of all of the Straw Hats~!)**_

Nami: You're paying me for this, right?

**Yeh, sure. Five cents for each ask, so rake them in, hun.**

Luffy: If you're paying, can I have meat instead?

**If you like it raw? I can't cook. Unless you want a microwave burrito, in which case, knock yourself out.**

Sanji: Can my payment be a kiss on the cheek?

**Come on, guys! This is an ask for YOU! Not for ME!  
>Hurry up and start asking, please!<strong>

**Oh, and here's a template, please~**

_Dear (insert-name-of-Straw-Hat-here),_

_Blah blah blah, random question, blah blah?_

_-(I'll put your name here, so you can leave a name other than your username if you so please.)_

**Leave them in reviews or PM me, please~! Thank you!**

**(P.S. – If I don't get enough asks, I'll probably just hafta take this down…)**

Usopp: Don't worry, the great Usopp-sama will answer all of your questions!

**Yeh, yeh. Don't get carried away, buddy boy…**


	2. Let's Start!

_**~ Yo! Here we go already! Dang! I was surprised at the amount of questions already! *cough* Even though I got one question twice. *cough***_

* * *

><p><em>Luffy's sister:Hey Franky how did you become a crime boss?<em>

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>That is… a secret.<br>You know how the business works, right? I can't let all those secrets out, ya know! That be **_**super**_** stupid of me! Not to mention it would get all of my bros back home in trouble…  
>Wait a second… Did you say you're Luffy's sister?! Ow! That's <strong>_**super**_** shocking!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nami,<em>

_How often do you hit Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp on the head on a daily basis?_

_- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
>Oh dear.<br>More times than I can count. I think my hand is starting to bruise from all this punching.**

* * *

><p><em>From: Cole D. soul<em>

_Okay Naomi here is a question for you. You are a beautiful single woman. So how do you feel when you see all these stories pairing you with one of the monster trio? And if you had to which one would you pick?_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Luffy: Who is Naomi?)<br>That's ME! And also, I would really like to get my hands on some people. Especially with those Zoro pairings. I mean, really, I found one where we fell in love because of a newspaper.  
>If I had to pick? If the One Piece is a big heap of money, Luffy. If not? Still Luffy. Maybe. As long as he doesn't pick his nose.<br>(Luffy: *picking his nose* What, Nami? Did you need me?)  
>… No.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>guest:Franky how did you become a crime boss?<em>

… **Didn't I already answer that? Why does everyone want to know about my crime life?**

* * *

><p><em>From: PsychoRien<em>

_Yo, Luffy! I was just wondering how many times you raid the kitchen on a daily basis._

_Also, Zoro, I think you're really cool and badass!_

_Also, is Hancock still pestering you, Luffy? *sharpens knife*_

**Dear PsychoRien,  
>Uh… *wipes crumbs from his mouth and whistles nervously* R-Raid? What are you t-talking about? Ehehehe…<br>(Zoro: I know I am.)  
>(Everyone: *stares at Zoro*)<br>(Zoro: … Thanks, I guess?)  
>Pestering? No, not really. I haven't seen her since we left Sabaody. And what's that knife for? Are you gonna cook me some meat?! *drools*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear strawhats interested in this stupid question,<em>

_Why doesn't the crew have a cat? In fact, do any of the crews have a ship's cat? I love my cat._

_From: Littlebirdd_

**Dear Littlebirdd,  
>(Luffy: Whoa! A cat? Sanji, we should get one!)<br>(Sanji: Why are you telling me-! No way! We are NOT getting a cat just so you can eat it, you idiot! *kicks Luffy*)  
>(Nami: Costs too much money to take care of.)<br>(Usopp: It sounds fun, but it's probably too dangerous for a cat on our ship. And also, Nami would kill us for getting one without her permission…)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Chopper,<em>

_With your real strength, how many beri do you think your bounty would be?_

_Naxu_

**Dear Naxu,  
>I'm sure it would be reeeeally big! Probably not as big as Zoro or Luffy's, though…<br>(Usopp: *pats Chopper on the back* You'll get there eventually, buddy.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sanji,<em>

_Can you be a dear and kiss Zoro for me and all ZoSan fans? Please?_

_- Sara, Diana, Tina, and every other girl out there_

**Dear Lady-chwans,  
><strong>**It's for the ladies but I…  
><strong>**(Zoro: NO.)  
><strong>**I can't… can't do it… *falls into a random depression corner and sulks there*  
><strong>**(Zoro: Even if he said yes, I would slice his head off before he got close enough to actually do it.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Well, dang. That was harder than I thought XD It's kinda like roleplaying though, so I like it! I just hope I did okay, for a starter chapter… *winks*<strong>_


	3. Ask Ask Ask!

_**~ Yay! I'm back again! By the way, I forgot to mention it before, but One Piece isn't mine, if you can't tell already… Anyway… Ask away!**_

* * *

><p><em>From: FindingThatD*mnedOnePiece<em>

_1) Zoro, would you kiss Sanji if it was the ONLY way to become the world's greatest swordsman. No loopholing, answer me._

_2) Sanji, same question except instead your ambition._

_Luffy: How would you react if the whole crew saw your memories?_

**Dear FindingThatD*mnedOnePiece-sama,  
>(Zoro: I didn't decide to become the best swordsman so that I could kiss Sanji, so no, I wouldn't.)<br>(Sanji: … It depends… Can I, like, kiss his pinky finger or something?)  
>(Zoro: *makes a weird face* My <strong>_**pinky**_** finger? Really? Is that the best you could come up with?)  
>(Sanji: I ain't kissing your feet so that's the farthest I'm getting from your face!)<br>(Luffy: *starts crying and hides in a corner*)  
>(Me: OI! GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER THESE-! *trips over my own feet and falls on my face*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<em>

_How would you feel/react if you were exploring a new island (adventure! yay!) and found a unicorn that can fly and speak that was in the midst of a ferocious battle with an evil purple 50 foot tall goat-monkey hybrid who stole the unicorn's breakfast?_

_Sincerely, Cece_

**Dear Cece,  
>Woah! That's… so cool! I would ask him to join my crew, obviousl-!<br>(Everyone: *whacks Luffy on the head* NO!)  
>Wait, did you say the monkey-goat stole his <strong>_**breakfast?!**_** HOW COULD HE?!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Monster Trio,<em>

_I would like to ask you three about the pairings between the three of you, where Luffy is usually the bottom. What do you think of it?_

_(And also, Luffy should be the top one!)_

_-from Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>(Zoro: First of all, no. Second of all, no. Third… NO.)<br>(Sanji: *throws up over the railing*)  
>(Luffy: I don't know what we're talking about, but I wanna win it!)<br>(Zoro & Sanji: NO YOU DON'T.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Straw Hats,<em>

_Is there anything that you regret not doing in your life? And I think I already know Luffy's answer..._

_- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
>(Luffy: …)<br>(Usopp: Ha-hahahaha! N-No! I've never regretted anything! Except… THAT I CAN'T BE MORE AWESOME THAN I ALREADY AM! BWAHAHAHA!)  
>(Nami: I regret not having more money… *grins* But I'll get more; just you watch.)<br>(Zoro: That's none of your business.)  
>(Me: ZORO. *glares at him*)<br>(Zoro: You don't scare me.)  
>(Luffy: *runs away crying*)<br>(Me: ACK! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR SAD QUESTIONS?!)**

* * *

><p><em>From: PsychoRien<em>

_Your welcome Zoro!_

_I'd also like to know how you feel about the ZoroTashigi pairing?_

_And Sanji, if I ever meet you, will you make me some reaaaaally good meat? I love meat. A lot._

_Oh, the knife? *hids behind back* Oh nothing. It wasn't for anything. Just... *Runs over to a tree and starts craving* Craving wood, ya know. I'll making a statue of... meat. Yeah. Nothing here to see *laughs nevously* I'm just glad she's leaving you alo- I mean... Nothing. Nevermind. Hehe..._

**Dear PsychoRien,  
>(Zoro: Uh… Okay. And no, that pairing would never work for so many reasons.)<br>(Sanji: No real lady would ever want to be with you.)  
>(Zoro: Excuse me?!)<br>(Sanji: You're all gross and sweaty and you nap all day long like a lazy bum.)  
>(Zoro: … I think you're just jealous.)<br>(Sanji: *eyebrow twitches* … PsychoRien-chan, I'll cook you as much meat as you desire~!)  
>(Luffy: MEAT STATUE?! COOL! *sparkly eyes*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Behehehe! Well, that was… kinda short… I wanted to get these out soon, so I decided to post even though I didn't get many asks yet. I hope that's okay!<strong>_

_**(P.S. – Please remember the template? It's in the first chapter if you need to see it.  
>It's kind of confusing to have to go back and copypaste the name after I already did the ask…  
>Thank you!)<strong>_


	4. WAH! So long!

_**~ Bahhh… Back again! Ahahaha! I was so surprised! I got an ask almost immediately after posting the last 'chapter'! :D Thank you, thank you! *bowing*  
>OH! And make sure you read the message at the bottom, please! :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Dear monster trio,<em>

_Okay okay! Deal!_

_You really want to win it Luffy? Then go have a wrestle with those two! *insert evil laugh here*_

_Oh and Sanji-san! Would you please make me the most delicious food you ever made? (I know all of your food is supeeeeerr delicious, but just saying)_

_And Zoro, can you teach me how to sword fight?_

_-from Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>(Luffy: Yaaaay~! I'm gonna win! *jumps on Zoro and Sanji and starts punching them on the heads*)<br>(Zoro/Sanji: HEY! OW OW OW! STOP THAT! YOU WIN, OKAY?! GET OFF!)  
>(Luffy: Woohoo!)<br>(Sanji: *makes a big meal for you and locks Luffy in an empty storage room until you finish eating* HAI, ERI-CHWAAAAN~!)  
>(Zoro: No. I don't take pupils.)<br>(Nami: He'll teach you if you pay!)  
>(Zoro: OI!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sanji,<em>

_Do you know how Hancock feels about Luffy and if so do you want to kill Luffy now? (and if you don't know it's that Hancock is in love with Luffy)_

_Also Dear Brook,_

_How did you get that crack on your skull?_

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Sanji: *seething in rage* Luffy…! *goes down to the storage room he locked Luffy in*)<br>(Luffy: AHHHHHHH~! OW! SANJI, OW! OWWWW! THAT HURTS!)  
>(Brook: Yohohoho! How harsh!)<br>(Me: *shows Brook his question*)  
>(Brook: *suddenly has a serious demeanor* Actually, that was from my first fight with Ryuma when I had my shadow taken from me…)<br>(Franky: *pats him on the back and then looks at the question* … Hey, isn't that…? It's that person! Luffy's sister!)  
>(Luffy: *walks into the room with a blue and black face with bumps all over his head and swollen lips* Huh? I dwon't hab a shishter…)<br>(Franky: *starts cryng waterfalls* It's so tragic! Long-lost relatives that-!)  
>(Nami: *bonks him on the head* WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT RIGHT NOW!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Question:<br>Luffy, how does it feel to know that one of your brothers is alive and well?  
>Nami, what are your feelings for Luffy?<br>Brook, do you miss your old nakama?  
>Franky, any more weapons or inventions being developed?<br>Sanji, why do u obsess over every female you come across?  
>Zoro, what will u do once you have beaten Mihawk?<br>Chopper, are u depressed at all about your low bounty?  
>Ussop, what was going through your head during your fight with trebol and sugar?<br>Robin, have you found anything more on the void century?_

_From: FlameEmperor_

**Dear FlameEmperor,  
>(Luffy: *cries happily* I'M SO HAPPY SABO IS OKAAAAYYYYYY~!)<br>(Nami: *gives Luffy a weird look* For him? Uh, maybe a brother, or something?)  
>(Brook: Yes, I do. But I love my new crew as well, and I can't wait to see Laboon! Even though I don't have eyes to see him with! Yohohoho! SKULL JOKE!)<br>(Franky: *grins* That's for me to know, and for you to find out! **_**SUUUUPEERRRR~!**_**)  
>(Sanji: Because they're the most beautiful and amazing beings in existence! Their presence should be worshipped! Their beauty transcends the gods! *keeps ranting*)<br>(Zoro: *glares annoyed at Sanji* Probably stay with Luffy or go back to my hometown. I don't really know.)  
>(Sanji: *snorts*)<br>(Zoro: What's so funny?!)  
>(Sanji: You? Find your hometown? Yeah right! You'll probably end up in the West Blue!)<br>(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches* You trying to start something?!)  
>(Chopper: *crawls in between them* Yeah! It's not fair! I deserve a bigger bounty! I'm not a pet! I'M NOT A PET!)<br>(Usopp: *pats Chopper on the back* O_O … T-The fight didn't even last long enough for me to think anything because I was so fast and strong!)  
>(Robin: *merely giggles*)<br>(Me: Robin! You have to answer the question!)  
>(Robin: *dark aura emits*)<br>(Me: EEP! OKAY, OKAY! FINE! *whispers to you* I think she doesn't wanna talk about it cause she didn't find anything recently…)**

* * *

><p><em>From: Beast of Rendall<br>I don't usually ask questions in these kind of things, but why not? Could be fun, lol.  
>Alright, so i've got a question for Nami.<br>After reading the earlier question (about which of the Monster Trio would you most likely choose), I was curious. Do you think Luffy will ever find that certain special someone? Or any of the other guys, for that matter?_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
>Hmm… I don't really know. If I had to base it on my own opinion of the boys, I'd say probably not. But you never know. Love is a strange thing.<br>(Sanji: I'd be perfectly happy if love could be a weird thing with us, Nami-swan~!)  
>Yeah, sorry. No.<br>(Sanji: *sulks in a corner*)**

* * *

><p><em>The Fanta Hunter:<br>Luffy! This is for you!  
>If you were in a gay pairing, would you rather be top, or bottom?<em>

**Dear Fanta Hunter,  
>Huh? What's a gay pairing?<br>****I don't know what it is, but I wanna be the top! The best, right?  
><strong>**(Everyone: *facepalms*)**

* * *

><p><em>From: Cole D. soul<br>That was funny a funny chapter! Oh Nami I apologize for misspelling your name. It was this d*mn auto correct! Here is a question for Usopp.  
>Usopp if you could switch places with anyone on the ship who?<em>

_Now here is one for Luffy.  
>Luffy do you wish you brought Makino with you and do you think you would make a good big brother?<em>

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Me: Ah, thank you! I try my hardest-!)<br>(Usopp: *pushes me out of the way* Hahahaha! I'm so great, there's nobody that I should replace! I do my best right here.)  
>(Me: *glares at Usopp*)<br>(Luffy: Makino? Why would I bring her? She doesn't want to be a pirate.)  
>(Everyone: *waits for him to continue*)<br>(Luffy: …)  
>(Me: You still have another part of the question to answer.)<br>(Luffy: Huh? *looks at the question* Oh! Yeah! I'm a good big brother! *hugs Chopper*)**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Luffy, I would like to ask your merciful person if I may join your crew *blushes* *sparkling eyes* Please...<em>

_Zoro, who do you prefer, Nami, Robin or Usopp? And, favourite booze?_

_Sanji, what meal do you like to cook? And how about SanNa? And ZoSan?_

_Nami, what map was the most difficult to draw for you? And how much money do you want to have? The Sunny's gonna sink of all the weight..._

_Robin, what's you favourite book? And besides, who do you like most in all crew?_

_Franky, your cyborg-body is superrrrr! Did it hurt to get it? And besides, how did you do that?_

_Brook, guitar & violin! Bink's Sake duetto?_

_Chopper, are your "hands" prensil? (Do you have the capacity to grab things with them, or do you just fit then between yoyr tho "nails"?_

_Usopp, you're SO awesome! Let's build an amusement park on the Sunny's deck!  
>So, I'm Nana and these are my questions for all the crew!<br>Nana :)_

**Dear Nana,  
>(Luffy: Hmm… Are you cool? I don't know yet.)<br>(Zoro: Robin. She's quiet… Favorite booze? Well, I can't tell you that. You might spike my drink.)  
>(Sanji: Nana-chwan wouldn't do such a thing!)<br>(Zoro: *rolls his eyes* Yeah, yeah. Now answer your question.)  
>(Sanji: I personally like spicy seafood pasta. And, I would love to be with Nami-san!)<br>(Nami: No thanks. Also… *grins* You didn't finish answering yet, Sanji-kun.)  
>(Sanji: *turns blue* I think I'm gonna-! *runs to the railing and throws up over the side of the ship*)<br>(Zoro: *frowns* I'm not **_**that**_** revolting.)  
>(Nami: Hmm… I'm not really sure. There are some that are more difficult than others, but I don't think there is anything in particular that comes to mind. I obviously have a lot of savings, and I'm sure eventually the Sunny will feel the weight, at least a little… *smirks*)<br>(Robin: My favorite book? I read a lot, so I'm not sure. Maybe Rainbow Mist? And I like all of the crew. *smiles*)  
>(Franky: Ow! Thanks! And yeah, it hurt. I got hit by a train, Nana-sis! And… *remembering the troubles of re-creating his body* how? A lot of pain, that's how.)<br>(Brook: *pulls out his guitar* BINKUSU NO SAKE WO~! *continues until the end of the song*)  
>(Chopper: … What? I don't understand… My "nails"? I can grab stuff, if that's what you're asking. I wouldn't be able to do things around the infirmary very well if I couldn't.)<br>(Usopp: AHAHAHA~! Thank you, thank you! Yes! That sounds like a good idea!)  
>(LuffyUsopp/Chopper: *dancing around in anticipation of an amusement park*)**

* * *

><p><em>From: Guest<br>What if the one piece was just a note about how your adventures are the treasure, how would the crew react?_

**Dear Guest-san,  
>(Everyone: O_O …)<br>(Luffy: Adventures are fun!)  
>(Zoro: I don't really think he would care.)<br>(Luffy: Yeah, I'm not looking for money, I just wanna be free and have fun!)  
>(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear luffy,<em>

_I always read about you and your adventures and I love them! It is great to see such a hansome, young man that is brave,strong, adventurous, and just full of life! Here is my question: Do you, a brave and courageous man, ever got scared in one of your adventures?_

_(P.S., sorry if I talked too much. You don't mind, do you :(? By the way, I love meat too!)_

_From: Machella_

**Dear Machella,  
>Hah? Thanks! I think my adventures are cool too! Handsome? Uh, I don't know. Am I handsome, Nami?<br>(Nami: Maybe if you actually cared about your appearance you would be.)  
>Okay then. Scared? You mean, like, an adrenaline rush?<br>Oh, wait, I get scared whenever my friends get in trouble!  
>(Everyone: *blushes and wiggles* W-We don't need your compliments!)<br>Shishishi!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<em>

_I KNOW that you're smarter than you let on. you can do multiplication in your head for crying out loud! so, is that a strategy thing, or do you just love messing around with people? and if you lie to me, im stealing ALL the food on Sunny._

_-phonenix_

**Dear phonenix,  
>(Me: AH! Yo!)<br>A strategy? No. I don't think so?  
>(Nami: No, he's only good at math when it counts with food, and he only seems wise at random bright moments or when we're in trouble. He's still pretty stupid.)<br>… Wait, ALL THE FOOD?! NOOOOO! I PROMISE I'M NOT LYING!  
>(Me: *has a machine in my hands and is holding it by Luffy's head* … Nope! Not lying!)<br>*sighs in relief***

* * *

><p><em>Dear Strawhat Pirates (or just Robin if I'm only limited to one since 1. she seems to be getting a lack of attention in these questions so far, and 2. I know that she, unlike some of the others, actually enjoys reading),<em>

_Have you ever read a piece of fanfiction about you all that you actually like?_

_Sincerely,_

_Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Robin: Ah, yes, there actually was one that I quite enjoyed.)<br>(Everyone: *listening excitedly* Which one…?)  
>(Robin: Let's see…)<br>(Me: *searching like crazy for the fic in my favorites*)  
>(Robin: It was… <strong>_**Asteria Nightmare**_** by Velkyn Karma. It was quite a good story. I know there are others, but that one was very nice.)  
>(Nami: *shivers* That was creepy!)<br>(Me: *shrugs* **_**I**_** liked it.)  
>(Nami: I guess to each their own. *grins* I liked the story <strong>_**It's That Time**_** by elvenarchress.)  
>(Usopp: I liked the story <strong>_**On alien shores**_** by New Neon.)  
>(ZoroSanji: O_O …)  
>(Usopp: …)<br>(Sanji: I'LL KILL YOU! DOES THIS NASTY ZOSAN PAIRING REALLY ENTERTAIN YOU THAT MUCH?! **_**HAH?!**_**)  
>(Me: *grins* It entertains your girl fans <strong>_**plenty**_**.)  
>(Sanji: *starts crying*)<br>(Zoro: *frowns* I like **_**On the Misty Shore **_**by Azuregold.)  
>(Robin: Quite the masochist, aren't you?)<br>(Zoro: No, I just like being the cool ghost guy.)  
>(Me: *facepalms* Not ghost. NOT GHOST. If you liked it, you should actually pay attention! Besides, if you read the on-going series that comes after that, you probably wouldn't like it so much. You can't even hold your swords that well.)<br>(Zoro: *frowns deeper – if that's possible*)  
>(Chopper: … I-I like… <strong>_**Ask Zoro**_** by HogwartShinobi…)  
>(Zoro: *smirks*)<br>(Brook: Yohohoho! I liked **_**Foster **_**by NineSoul, but for some reason it hasn't been updated in quite a while.)  
>(Sanji: *starts yelling again* WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND ZOSAN?! IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S NOT ROMANTIC! WHY DO YOU READ IT?!)<br>(Me: *pushes Sanji out of the way* Anyway, since this is so long, I'll end this ask here and – WOAH!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Poof! Vivi-chan suddenly appeared! What's going on?! Anyway, while we're trying to get her back home… Ask away!<br>*sighs* Be happy it's my legs that are hurting right now. Yesterday I went go-karting with some buddies and now my butt hurts. And my legs, obviously. On the bright side, I got a One Piece shirt from Hot Topic! *angels start singing in the background***_

_**(P.S. – Okay, some of you are doing a better job now but could you guys PRETTY PLEEEEEASE use the template from the first chapter? It's really time-consuming to go back and forth between screens to copy/paste your beautiful names to your asks…)**_


	5. Vivi-chwan is here!

_**~ Yay! Vivi-chan is here! Let's get started!**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy, <em>

_... If I'm cool, will you allow me to join...?_

_My friends tell me that I hit people really hard, whatever that mean... *sweatdrops*_

_Also, what do you think about fanfictions were you travel back in time to your kid self, and if you did go back in time to your kid self, how would you change your crazy adventures as you grow up again?_

_Dear Vivi,_

_how is alabasta doing so far? no more rebel armies, right?_

_I wish you luck_

_From: PsychoRien_

**Dear PsychoRien,  
>(Luffy: Hmm… Yeah, maybe! Wait, are you the same person who asked to join last time?)<br>(Me: I'll go check… No, it's not.)  
>(Luffy: Whoa! That means there's a whole bunch of people who want to join our nakama! Cool!)<br>(Me: So? Can PsychoRien join?)  
>(Luffy: Maybe. Is your name actually PsychoRien? That sounds weird.)<br>(Me: *sweatdrops* Maybe because that's not a real name?)  
>(Luffy: Ohhhh~! Well, I'm not sure. Do something cool!)<br>(Vivi: No more rebel armies *smiles* And thank you! Good luck to you, too!)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Franky,<em>

_Would you have taken Luffy up on his offer to eat the Flame-Flame fruit if Devil Fruits didn't have the unfortunate side effect of sinking in water (also if Sabo hadn't gotten to it first)?_

_Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<br>P.S. Thank you for answering my last question! It seems we have similar tastes, Robin. I really liked "Asteria Nightmare," too. Also some of the others.  
>P.P.S Hi Vivi!<em>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>Hmm… Maybe. It is pretty cool-sounding, but I'm not sure. I do already have a flame thrower and everything…<br>(Luffy: I think Sabo is really cool with that devil fruit!)  
>And it's just cooler for the brother to have it.<br>(Robin: Oh, yes. *smiles* You're welcome, Catflower-san.)  
>(Vivi: Oh, hello! *smiles warmly at you*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sanji-kun,<em>

_If Nami and Robin both proposed to you at the same time and you could only marry one of them, who would you choose?_

_With love, Sammy_

**Dear Sammy,  
>(Me: *smirks* #FaceOfDoom)<br>(Zoro: *laughing his butt off at Sanji's face*)**

* * *

><p><em>dear Luffy,<em>

_*steals all the food on the Sunny and puts it in a secret location* you weren't supposed to answer Nami! okay, luffy, here's your next question. answer it truthfully, and without ANYONE ELSE answering for you, you can have your food back. if you had to choose between Zoro or Sanji to have sex with, who would it be? and don't say you don't know what sex is. you were raised by mountain bandits, so you MUST have at least an understanding of what it is._

_-phonenix_

**Dear phonenix,  
>D: THE FOOOOOOD!<br>Okay, okay! Between the two…? I'm not sure, but if you're asking me who to choose anyway… Zoro, because Z comes before S in the alphabet!  
>(Me: O_O … Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh… Okay then.)<br>(Sanji: *sighs in relief*)  
>(Zoro: O_O … Uh… Well then.)<br>(Nami: *pats Zoro on the back* Good luck.)  
>(Zoro: I'LL KILL YOU WITCH!)<br>(Sanji: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!)  
>(ZoroSanji: *fighting in the background*)  
>(Vivi: Mr. Bushido, I didn't know you and Luffy were… *face turns red*)<br>(Zoro: WE'RE NOT!)  
>(Vivi: Ohhhhh~! Sorry!)<br>Why would I have sex with Sanji or Zoro anyways? Aren't guys supposed to be doing that with girls?**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Vivi,<em>

_To final put it to rest, how do you feel about Kohza?_

_Also dear Luffy,_

_Do you want to meet our dad, Dragon, to thank him for saving Sabo and you, and taking care of Robin for the two years you guys were apart?_

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Vivi: Uh, umm… *face turns red* Th-that's… classified! Yeah, it's classified, that's it! Ahahahahaa…)<br>(Luffy: What? Dad saved Sabo? Really? And Robin was with him? What? What?)  
>(Robin: Yes, I saw your dad over these past few years, and Sabo as well.)<br>(Luffy: … Thanks dad!)  
>(Me: *thinking* He can't hear you, you know…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zoro,<em>

_What's your favorite color? :3_

_-Momo_

**Dear Momo-chan,  
>(Me: OHMYGOD HI THAR SISSY!)<br>(Nami/Vivi: *looking at me weird*)  
>(Me: *coughs* I mean, umm, guys, this is my sister, yeh.)<br>(Zoro: … Okay then…)  
>(Me: *shows him the question*)<br>(Zoro: *glares at the paper* Are you mocking me?! My clothes are green, my haramaki is green, my freaking HAIR is green! What do you **_**think**_** my favorite color is?!)  
>(Usopp: Geez, no need to get so violent, Zoro!)<br>(Zoro: *glares at Usopp*)  
>(Usopp: EEP! I'm sorry! *hides behind Luffy*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Strawhats,<em>

_What are you hoping the One Piece will end up being?_

_Naxu_

**Dear Naxu,  
>(Luffy: Meat! And freedom!)<br>(Zoro: I don't know. That's Luffy's prize, not mine.)  
>(Nami: Money! Money, money, money~!)<br>(Usopp: Hmm… Maybe… A big storybook to write his adventures in!)  
>(Sanji: I have no clue. But… If it were me… I'd want… A date with a lovely lady!)<br>(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)  
>(Chopper: I don't really know… Luffy is the one who is going to be pirate king, so it should be something he likes, right?)<br>(Robin: Maybe it's some kind of history.)  
>(Franky: Or a big ancient weapon.)<br>(Robin: *nods her head approvingly at the idea*)  
>(Brook: I'm not sure! I think all that really matters is that he gets there and sees it for himself, ne?)<br>(Vivi: Well, I'm not traveling with you guys, but I hope the One Piece is something that will make Luffy-san happy.)  
>(Me: I want the One Piece to be a portal to my world so I can meet you guys!)<br>(Everyone: Oi, that's just what **_**you**_** want.)**

* * *

><p><em>First off, I just wanted to say for chapter 3, I'm sorry for the deep question, but sometimes you just want to know. But now I know that Luffy has many regrets, so many regrets... Oh, yeah! My question, or should I say questions.<em>

_Dear Robin,  
>Do you think you could be that one bad-a** person who brings a knife to a gunfight and everyone shoots at you and misses for some apparent reason, and you throw a knife at one guy and somehow it starts a chain reaction of events that lead to their deaths?<em>

_Luffy,  
>Will you ever find love in another person? And no, not the love you feel to your nakama or your brothers...<em>

_Chopper,  
>Do you hate being called cute?<em>

_And Sanji...  
>If you were given Emperor Ivankov's Hormone powers to use only once, would you go back to "Hell" and change the transvestites into beautiful women?<em>

_- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
>(Robin: *smiles warmly* Yes, yes I do. You think it would fit, ne?)<br>(Luffy: You mean, like the love I have for meat? That's not the same as the love for my nakama and brothers… *starts drooling*)  
>(Me: *cough* Luffy x Meat pairing *cough*)<br>(Chopper: *face turns red and he starts dancing* J-Jerk! Of course I do! Those c-compliments don't affect me!)  
>(Sanji: *pats Chopper's hat* I think… I would rather avoid going back to that place. Maybe… I could turn Zoro into a girl?)<br>(Zoro: *horrified face* Why **_**me**_**?!)  
>(Me: *cough* ZoSan *cough*)<br>(Sanji: No, I mean because it would be embarrassing! *mumbles to himself* And maybe the wonderful lady hormones would finally make that crappy moss more polite…)  
>(Zoro: OI! I HEARD THAT!)<br>(Vivi: *pushes the two apart* Next question?)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Vivi-chan,<em>

_Vivi-chaaaaann! *run to her and hugs her* I miss you sooooooo much! You seldom showing on the show so I missed you! A lot! *imaginary dor ears and tail appear* *tail wagging*_

_Also dear Luffy,_

_Do you know where Ace's grave is? Sorry for the sad question, but I think Sabo knew where is it._

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>(Vivi: Oh! *hugs you back* H-Hello there! I, uh, miss you too? Er…)<br>(Luffy: *jumps on you and Vivi* BEAR HUG! I don't know where Ace's grave is, but that's fine, because I know it's safe, especially if Sabo knows where it is!)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Monster Trio,<em>

_Sanji- with the way you act around women, have you actually been with with a girl?_

_Zoro- what would you say is your current relationship with Perona? You did spend two years with each other. Also, are you left handed, right handed, or ambidextrous?_

_Luffy- what would you do if you were to meet your dad? Also, what will you do after you give Shanks his hat back? They can't exactly call you "Strawhat Luffy" if you don't have a straw hat._

_Sincerely, X-Chick303_

**Dear X-Chick303,  
>(Sanji: *falls to his knees and starts crying*)<br>(Zoro: I still hate her. And I'm all three.)  
>(Nami: You're just ambidextrous, idiot.)<br>(Me: I can't accurately verify if he's telling the truth. Oda-sensei is so mean, not telling us if Zoro is ambidextrous! Or maybe I'm just missing something here…)  
>(Luffy: Hmm… I don't really know! And… *jaw drops as realization dawns on him* BOSHI! How can I be Straw Hat without my boshi?!)<br>(Vivi: *pats Luffy on the back* I'm sure everything will be alright.)  
>(Luffy: *hugging and kissing his boshi*)<br>(Me: I think I've just discovered a new pairing.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sanji,<em>

_How would you feel about Zoro if he magically got turned into a girl? XD_

_- Cece_

**Dear Cece-chwan,  
>I'm not really sure… He'd probably make a terrible girl, so I probably wouldn't fall for his – er, <strong>_**her**_** – charm. But I still don't think I'd be able to hit Zoro as a lady.  
>(Zoro: *frowns* If you don't fight me, I'll just kill you.)<br>(Me: *grins evilly* I have a fanfiction called Dream Ride where **_**Sanji**_** is a girl.)  
>(Zoro: *pulls out a computer at lightning speed and starts reading it and laughing his butt off at it*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Oh gosh. What's up with all this talk of Zoro as a female? By the way, I actually looked up if Zoro was ambidextrous or not, but I couldn't find anything accurate, so I'm assuming he is… Mainly because of the sword training. I believe both of his hands would be very accurate with his work, swords or not. Anyway, thanks for reading! And ask away! Remember Vivi is still here, and she likes asks too!<strong>_


	6. Keep On Askin'

_**~ So I'm back to it already XD I wonder how many asks would build up in my poor inbox if I just left it for a few days XD**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Weakling Trio (and Vivi!),<em>

_Chopper- What was the scariest thing Doctorine ever did when you were with her?_

_Usopp- How much longer are you going to let Chopper and Luffy think you and Sniper King are different people?_

_Nami- Say, hypothetically, you were to go to the future and discovered you gave birth to twins (a boy and a girl) thanks to a one-night stand with Sanji. How would you react?_

_Vivi-... Are you dating Kohza currently? I hope so! You two are perfect with each other!_

_Sincerely, X-Chick303_

**Dear X-Chick303,  
>(Chopper: OnO … Once, she tried to use me as a surgery test subject. Except, there was a 98% chance of failure. There ended up being someone in town that needed the treatment and was willing to risk it, so I got out of it, but it was so scary~! And what are you talking about? Sogeking and Usopp aren't the same!)<br>(Usopp: ACK! BE QUIET, YOU! Shhhh! Shhhhhhhh!)  
>(Nami: O_O Do they have the eyebrows?)<br>(Vivi: *laughs* No, I'm not. Even if we could at the moment, I'm not sure it would be quite so simple.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Vivi,<em>

_Franky is a really awesome carpenter, and everything he makes is super-cool and totally amazing... but what are your thoughts on the Thousand Sunny compared to the Going Merry? Also, have you seen the mini-Merry yet? It's really cute!_

_Sincerely,_

_Catflower Queen_

_P.S. Wow! You guys are answering these fast! Must be a slow day in the New World, huh?_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>Ah, yes, I did notice the Sunny was quite amazing! But… May I ask, what exactly happened to the Merry?<br>(Everyone: *starts crying*)  
>Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was so terrible…<br>And yeah, I did see the mini-Merry! It **_**is**_** really cute!  
>(Nami: AGH! I wish we could find an abandoned treasure ship or something…)<br>(Robin: I believe a ship like that would be haunted.)  
>(Usopp: DON'T SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!)<br>(Luffy: *hanging dangerously far over the railing* I'mmmmmm sooooooooo bbbooooooooorrreeeeeddddddddddd~!)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Vivi-chan,<br>How did it feel when you saw Pell still alive after you just visited his grave with Chaka?_

_Also a question to Luffy; what type of meat do you like, stewed or roasted?_

_This is for Zoro, what's the story of those earrings?_

_And Chopper, do you know what school is?_

_Sincerly, alpha-kun_

**Dear alpha-kun,  
>(Vivi: Oh, it was quite a surprise, but a good one, really.)<br>(Nami: Except you'll never get that money back you spent on his grave.)  
>(Vivi: Nami-san!)<br>(Luffy: I like all the meat! I'll eat all the meat!)  
>(Zoro: My earrings? One for each sword.)<br>(Chopper: Yes, I do. But I've never been! Is it fun?)  
>(Me: It's… dramatic, to say the least. But it is much better than being alone constantly at home.)<br>(Chopper: Oh, you've been?)  
>(Me: Yes… I have… *gets a haunted look in my eyes*)<br>(Chopper/Usopp: EEEEEP!)  
>(Chopper: I'M SORRY!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: PsychoRien<br>Oh, Luffy, you never answered my question about time travel._

_Also, my name is Riena, just to clarify :P_

_Luffy, how do you feel about the LawLu pairing, actually, what do you think about any yaoi paring with you in it?_

**Dear PsychoRien,  
>(Me: Ah, sorry, that's actually my fault. I forgot to ask him that one. Yeh, sorry. Anyway, Luffy, answer!)<br>Hmmmmm… I don't really want to change my adventures! Well, except… *looks down* There is a thing or two that'd be nice to fix…  
>(Nami: *pats Luffy on the back*)<br>(Vivi: I don't mean to be rude, but there is still another question…)  
>What is yaoi? Can I eat it? Oh, wait, that's that guy sex thing, isn't it? I don't really want to do that. And why would I do that with Law?<br>(Me: And by the way, Reina is a cool name. I wish my name was that cool… *sparkly eyes*)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<em>

_Between Nami, Robin, and Vivi, which one do you like/love the most?_

_Naxu_

**Dear Naxu,  
>I like them all because they're all my nakama! They're all really cool, so I can't pick a favorite.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: Beast of Rendall<br>I'm sensing a pattern with a lot of these questions, lol._

_I have two for Luffy. First of all,  
>Every member of your crew is practically unmatched in their job. If you could learn a skill from just one of them, what would it be and who from?<em>

_Secondly, you've met a lot of princesses during your adventures. Vivi, Hancock, Shirahoshi, and just recently Rebecca. Which one do you think is the coolest?_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
>I think they're all cool! But Shirahoshi cried a lot, and Hancock keeps asking me to marry her… I don't know Rebecca very well, but she bought me lunch, so I like her! Shishishishi! And Vivi is a really good nakama. I'm not sure if I have a favorite…<br>(Vivi: Thank you, Luffy-san.)  
>(Nami: Let's just say they're all your favorite and move on. We need to actually work on getting Vivi home, you know! As amazing as this is, she does have a kingdom to run.)<br>(Vivi: *smiles* I'm glad to be with you guys, but that is true…)  
>Okay! I think Vivi is my favorite!<br>(Vivi: T-Thank you…)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<br>Back when you use to become small after gear third how did your clothes get small too?_

_Dear Robin,  
>What was Dragon like?<em>

_Dear Brook,  
>Do you have afro power like when Luffy had an afro on?<em>

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Luffy: … I don't really know! Maybe my clothes are part of me?)<br>(Usopp: *sweatdrops* I don't think clothes work that way…)  
>(Luffy: I don't care as long as they still fit!)<br>(Robin: He was a very mysterious man, but he still reminded me of Luffy.)  
>(Brook: Ah, Luffy-san wore an afro? Does anyone have a picture?)<br>(Me: *shows Brook a picture*)  
>(Brook: Yohohoho! Quite a display of power! Yes, all afros have 'the power', Luffy's sister-san.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zoro,<br>If I'm allowed to confess something to you, I actually threw all of your booze stocks into the sea accidentally. Sorry. *not sorry at all with a big grin drawn on my face*_

_And Dear Nami,  
>What do you think of the boys in the crew? And if I can add two, both of Luffy's brothers too?<em>

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>(Zoro: *draws a sword and walks towards you slowly with a glare*)<br>(Nami: *bonks Zoro on the head* Are you serious? *looks down at Zoro* They're all idiots. Except Chopper.)  
>(Chopper: Th-That doesn't make me happy, jerk! *dancing around red-faced*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Aww! Vivi finally got home… Well… Anyway, the other Straw Hats are still here, so keep on asking! :D<strong>_

_**Also, a friendly reminder to please use the template!**_


	7. Gomen'nasai!

_**~ Ahh… I just finished reading a really good LuNa fic called "Genderly Challenged". It's a really good story, so you should go check it out! You can find it in my favorites if you don't mind looking through that long list XD**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brook,<br>Which of your instruments do you like playing the most?_

_Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<em>

_P.S. I'm sorry if my last question made you sad. That wasn't my intent!_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Everyone: *waves it off with their hands* Oh, no. It's fine.)<br>Yohohoho! Instruments? I like the violin and the guitar, but I can play them all, and I love music! I'd actually like to play a saxophone since I haven't seen one in a while.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<br>What do you think of Sabo after you met him again after 12 years? I mean about his appearance, maybe?_

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>He looks really cool! And his hair is all wavy! He still dresses the same, though. But that's cool!<br>I like his hat…**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zoro,<br>My best friend is in love with you. How do you feel about that?_

_Dear Luffy,  
>What do you intend on doing after you become the Pirate King?<em>

_Dear Nami,  
>How the HELL do you deal with those guys and your near death experiences on a daily basis and not go 100% crazy?!<em>

_Dear Sanji,  
>Luffy gets into a fight again gets turned into a girl because of the enemy's devil fruit power, the gender gender fruit. The person runs away afterwards and you all go searching for him, but, that night, you catch "her" (Luffy) stealing food from the kitchen in the middle of the night. What do you do?<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Cece<em>

_P.S. In case you were wondering, yes, I enjoy swapping you guys' genders. XD_

**Dear Cece,  
>(Zoro: Uh… Okay? Hey, wait… *smirks* Does that mean I have more girl fans than the cook?)<br>(Me: Hmm… I'd say your fan base is relatively even. I mean, I like both of you. *coughs loudly*)  
>(Sanji: You like me, Ashlielle-chwan~?)<br>(Me: *eyebrow twitches* Luffy, your turn!)  
>(Luffy: I don't know what I'm gonna do when I become Pirate King? Maybe go on more adventures?)<br>(Nami: Honestly, I have no clue how I'm not already insane. I think I'm just tougher than most girls.)  
>(Sanji: O_O … I… I don't know…)<br>(Me: I enjoy swapping their genders too! I mean, really! Go read my story 'Dream Ride'! XD)**

* * *

><p><em>From: Cole D. soul<br>I can't stop loving this, hey ViVi! Now here are a couple of questions._

_Sanji what would you do if you found out Luffy was really a girl?_

_Vivi on my profile I did the numbers thing and something interesting came up. So what do you feel about Ace?_

_Sanji would you go back too 'hell' if it meant protecting Nami and Robin?_

_Nami you lived with fishmen for a while, do you have any idea why they eat fish? Isn't that basically eating their own kind?_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Nami: Ah, sorry. Vivi went home last chapter.)<br>(Me: Yeah, I mentioned it in the author's note at the end of the chapter. What can I say? I add those things for a reason.)  
>(Nami: So, since Vivi isn't here to answer her questions… Sanji! You go now.)<br>(Sanji: Hai, Nami-swan! If Luffy was really a girl…? *lifts an eyebrow at you* Sorry, but that's just not possible. I mean, really, I've been in the men's bathroom at the same time as him. He doesn't have breasts, and he definitely has his kintama.)  
>(Nami: And your other question?)<br>(Sanji: Yes, I would do anything for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan~! Even if it meant death~!)  
>(Nami: Oh, golly, I'm flattered. I really don't have any clue. It's kind of gross to me.)<br>(Me: Ugh… Please don't mention fish… I got sick from eating salmon the other week at a restaurant and the mention of fish makes me feel like I'm gonna throw up…)**

* * *

><p><em>Girl: Dear Luffy, I was wondering do you know what sex is? Dear rest of Strawhats what would you do if Luffy asked you what sex was?<em>

**Dear Girl,  
>Huh? Sex? Yeah, I know what that is. I think.<br>(Everyone: … Ashlielle, you can explain it.)  
>(Me: EH?! NO WAY!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: fairypiece123<em>

_Dear Sanji,  
>Can you imagine yourself with straight eyebrows? Not that I'm saying you need to change them - I think they're totally cool! Actually, I think that you're pretty cool overall *blush*<em>

_Dear Chopper,  
>What's your favourite animal, excluding reindeer?<em>

_Dear Luffy,  
>Now that you have a musician, are you thinking of recruiting anymore crew members? If so, who and what would their skills be?<em>

_Dear Straw Hats,  
>It's not a question, but I think you're all totally awesome! Especially the Monster Trio *blushes again* I hope you all achieve your dreams!<em>

**Dear fairypiece123,  
>(Sanji: Straight eyebrows…? Hmm… *imagining it* Maybe then I could… *mumbles something*)<br>(Me: Eh?)  
>(Sanji: Hmm… It would be… different, to say the least.)<br>(Chopper: My favorite animal? Maybe cats? They've got big cute eyes.)  
>(Me: Cats are so cute~! *picks up my pet cat Tiger and squishes him in a death hug*)<br>(Luffy: Ah, if I recruited any more crew members… Maybe a comedian?)  
>(Zoro: *laughs* Maybe a blacksmith would be good.)<br>(Luffy: Oi, Zoro~! That was **_**my**_** question!)  
>(Everyone: Thank you! :D)<br>(Me: I'll be your personal cheerleader!)  
>(Everyone: WE DON'T NEED ONE! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU! *throws random crap at me*)<br>(Me: AHHH~! I'M SORRY! IT WAS A JOKE! A JOOOOKE~!)**

* * *

><p><em>From: gunstah07<em>

_Dear Robin, what board game do you like most? And has Zoro ever won against you?_

_Dear Usopp, will you marry Kaya once you guys found one piece and returned home?_

_Dear Luffy, will you invite Bartolomeo to join your crew?_

_Thanks guys! Yohohoho_

**Dear gunstah07,  
>(Robin: Hmm… Chess is nice. And… *grows a few threatening hands near you* Isn't that quite rude?)<br>(Zoro: I won. Once.)  
>(Robin: *grows hands from Zoro's shoulders and starts bonking him on the head*)<br>(Usopp: I-I don't know. She is really pretty and all, but I don't really know if she likes me or anything…)  
>(Luffy: Fart-olo-meow? Oh, wait, Bartolomeo? You mean that weird guy that cries all the time? Why would I recruit him?)<br>(Me: XD *laughing my butt off* AH! You used it! Fart-olo-meow XD I just love this running gag of mine XD *turns to Luffy suddenly* And how could you say that?! Bartolomeo saved Robin and everything! And he really looks up to you!)  
>(Luffy: Ehhhhhh? He saved Robin? Cool!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brook,<br>Do you sometimes wonder if you're truly alive?_

_Dear Sanji and Zoro,  
>I'm starting to wonder about something. We basically you *points to Sanji* smoke cigarettes constantly and you *points to Zoro* booze like all the time. Do you think you guys can go one month without smoking and drinking?<em>

_And Dear everyone,  
>What songs fit your character?<em>

_- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
>(Brook: I… Don't believe I understand your question, ojou-san.)<br>(Sanji: A… month without smoking?)  
>(Zoro: I'm sorry, but, while I think I could make it through without dying, I'd rather not try it.)<br>(Sanji: O_O I've been through withdrawal before, and I'm not going through it again…)  
>(Nami: … Your crap costs too much. You're gonna do it.)<br>(Sanji/Zoro: *faces of doom*)  
>(Nami: E-Eh… Never mind, never mind! It was a joke! Just kidding!)<br>(Me: I know you asked them, but I think their character songs sung by them are the best. If you go on Youtube and search the playlist 'Character Songs, Singles, Etc…!' you can find a playlist I made. Listen to the first 8 songs for Luffy-Franky, and then I think Brook's song is ultimately Binks' Sake, really.)**

* * *

><p><em>The writing quality is fine, but the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken:<em>

_Entries not allowed:_

_5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc._

_Since you used Cole D. soul's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM._

_catspats31_

_Member of Eliminator_

**Dear catspats31,  
>Eto… I'm not sure what exactly 'Eliminator' is… Also, I went back and read Cole D. soul's request from chapter 2… What "request" do you mean? If you mean the Naomi thing… I can change that easily, and also, that same person has asked me questions since without complaining about it. If they had a problem with it, I believe they would have said something :P In fact, I believe in chapter 4 they even complimented me. Are you just a party pooper?<strong>

**Also, if you really have such a problem with this, maybe you should go check out that fic 'Ask Zoro' by HogwartShinobi. It's basically the exact same thing except it's only with Zoro.**

**ALSO, I've seen plenty of people being interactive in their fics. Wouldn't answering reviews at the end of a chapter in an author's note basically be the same thing as this? If you're going to get pissy with me, you should be fair with other people. Not to be rude, just saying… And if you're gonna take my story down somehow, just do it or send me a private message and we can resolve it **_**that **_**way. I see no reason to continue this here. Thank you for your consideration.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zoro,<br>How come you can never get drunk anymore, and have you ever got drunk before?_

_From Luffy's sister_

_P.S. Just for fun, Sanji was on an island full of okama men for the two years you guys were apart._

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>AHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! XD I have YEARS worth of teasing material now! Thank you! Oh my god you are awesome!<br>(Sanji: Y-You… How… I thought…)  
>Ah, aha… *coughs* Drunk? I don't get drunk…<br>(Me: … I'm sorry, but you don't just get strong alcohol resistance without drinking.)  
>Shhh! Nobody needs to know!<br>(Me: Too late~! *grinning evilly*)**

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Sanji,<br>Have you ever considered taking martial arts? Why are you so fabulous?_

_Dearest Chopper,  
>Why does everyone think you're a tanuki (raccoon-dog)? Why are you so kawaii?<em>

_Dear-ish Zoro,  
>Why is your hair green? Is it natural or did you dye it? How do you hold a sword in your mouth? (I tried it once with a toy sword and ended up dropping it.)<em>

_Dear Devil Fruit Users,  
>This question has been bothering me for a few hours.<br>How do you bathe if you can't stay in unmoving water? Other than the obvious shower, as it is running water?_

_* The Utterly Fabulous Z *_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z-chan,  
>(Sanji: Martial Arts? Hmmm… I don't really need to. And… You think I'm fabulous?! *sparkly heart eyes*)<br>(Chopper: I… I don't know… *blushes and starts dancing* Th-That doesn't make me happy, baka!)  
>(Zoro: My hair is NOT dyed! What is up with you people and my hair?! It's naturally green!)<br>(Sanji: That makes it all the more hilarious. XD)  
>(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches* My jaw muscles are strong.)<br>(Me: It's true! According to Oda-sensei, Zoro's jaw is even stronger than a pitbull's.)  
>(Robin: About the water, as long as we do not submerge ourselves too far into the water and stay with someone else, bathing is perfectly fine.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: PsychoRien<em>

_Dear Zoro...  
>Kiss Luffy.<em>

...  
>JKJKJKJK Please don't. I just wanted to see your reaction to that. I don't think you would say yes anyway :P Please don't hate me XD<p>

_Anyway, here's my real question,  
>Whenever you read a ZoSan story, what do you want to do to the author when you see a kissing scene?<em>

_And to all the strawhats, did you listen to the openings to your show? If so, pick one that you like best!  
>(I prefer One Day. It's so catchy!)<em>

**Dear PsychoRien,  
>… Okay, sure. *kisses Luffy's pinky finger and then washes his mouth* Okay… Wait… I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT?! YOU JERK! *whacks me on the head* And… *starts drawing his swords* I don't even read those things that far… But… Knowing they get that far in the first place… *censored for your own good*<br>(Everyone: … *discussing openings between themselves*)  
>(Luffy: The best one was the one that we all sung! What was it called…?)<br>It was called 'We Are!' Luffy, and that's also the first opening song, too.  
>(Luffy: Ohhhh~! Yeah, that one!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: Beast of Rendall<br>Dear Luffy,  
>If every part of your body can stretch, does that include your hair?<em>

_Dear Robin,  
>Have you ever noticed that Luffy's laugh is kind of like your old friend Saul's?<em>

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
>(Luffy: Huh? Nah, but my head stretches when my hair gets pulled on.)<br>(Robin: Ah, yes, I have. It's quite nostalgic, really.)  
>(Luffy: I sound like who?)<br>(Robin: It's nothing for you to worry about, Luffy.)  
>(Luffy: Oh, okay.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Monster Trio,<em>

_What do you think One Piece is? And Zoro, what if Tashigi was Kuina's long-lost sister?_

_-Tora Mika_

**Dear Tora Mika,  
>(Luffy: Didn't we answer this?)<br>(Sanji: I don't care, but since we're doing it for a lady, it doesn't matter~! I don't have the slightest clue what the One Piece is. I don't think it'll be normal treasure… And I can't really think of much else it could be.)  
>(Zoro: We'll find out what One Piece is when we get to Raftel. There's not much point in guessing, I think. And I seriously doubt Tashigi and Kuina are related, but if they were… Well, that would be odd… But it would explain why they look like freakin' twins.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ So, there we go! If this story gets taken down or I suddenly disappear…? Please don't panic, I guess? Maybe go read my other stories? Uh… And, maybe some support? Or something? I don't mean to sound like a beggar, but this has been pretty awesome, to talk with you guys like this through the characters, and I've seen an honest improvement in my writing, too, so I don't really want to lose it because somebody's a bit pissy about rules and all that… No offense intended… But really.<strong>_

_**Anyway, for those of you who keep forgetting, please include your names IN THE REVIEW! I don't mean to be rude, but seriously… It's a pain in the butt with all the extra copy/pasting… Sorry if I seem angry! I'm just not in the best mood right now.**_


	8. YOU AWESOME AMAZING PEOPLEZ

_**~ Ah… So, I'm back! I'm so happy! You guys are freaking awesome! I LAHV YEW ALLLLL! *hands out cookies to awesome peeps***_

* * *

><p><em>I hope I didn't get you in trouble! I really don't know what they mean by request! In any case sorry. This is a joyful story I like seeing everyday. Well getting on here are my questions.<em>

_Dear Monster Trio and Usopp,_

_Luffy what would you if you meet a version of yourself that is a marine?_

_Zoro are you really a demon in human form? Also what if Luffy was a swordsman would you go as far as too challenge him too?_

_Sanji I did the numbers thing on my profile and something funny came up, please don't be too mad but… what if Law came too you saying you got him pregnant?_

_Usopp how much of much of a coincidence do you think it is that Luffy knows your dad._

_Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Me: Ah, don't worry about it. You're cool and stuff, and I don't blame anyone else for whatever mistakes I may be making. What can I say? Taking risks is fun, and anyway, if this DID get taken down, it wouldn't really be anyone's fault. Fanfiction people doing their jobs and all that jazz.)<br>(Luffy: Shaddup, Ashlielle! It's my turn! If I met a marine version of me, I would beat him until he realized he's supposed to be a pirate!)  
>(Zoro: No, I'm <strong>_**not**_** a demon. I don't know what kind of rumors people are spreading, but I've never been a demon. And if Luffy was a swordsman, yes, I would probably challenge him.)  
>(Sanji: We would probably try to kill each other. Maybe. But… Uh… I've never done that with Law, so that's not really possible…)<br>(Usopp: Very oddly coincidental, but really cool! I can't wait until I actually get to meet my dad someday…)  
>(Me: *laughing* That numbers game is hilarious! I think I'm gonna try it too!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>huehue:Dear Straw Hats,<em>

_I keep on seeing the Panda Man :3_

**Dear huehue:  
>(Luffy: Huh? Panda man?)<br>(Me: It's just a weird looking guy with a panda head.)  
>(Nami: Okay, but what does that have to do with us?)<br>(Me: He shows up a lot around you guys; you just don't notice.)  
>(Nami: … *internally making the decision to pay closer attention to things shaped like pandas in public*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brook,<br>Follow up question! Do any of your instruments have names? Also, have you heard the song "Rhapsody in Blue"? That has the saxophone in it (at least, I'm pretty sure it does...)._

_Also... (since other people are doing multiple asks at once.)_

_Dear Chopper,  
>Have you ever played the game "Pandemic" (there are two versions, by the way. One is a board game, one is a computer game)?<em>

_-Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Brook: No, they're just instruments… Though naming them does sound like fun! Yohohoho! Also, I have never heard that song, so I shall have Saki-san play it for me, though I have no ears to hear it with! SKULL JOKE! Yohohohohoho!)<br>(Me: *eyebrow twitches and I play the song for him*)  
>(Chopper: Pandemic? No, I haven't played it… What is it about? Is it fun?)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: Riena (PsychoRien)<em>

_Wow Zoro... I didn't think you would do that... Are you implying something  
>Don't worry Zoro, I just love trolling people. XD<em>

_Anyway, Dear Sanji,  
>How come you're so cool? I mean, just, kinda everything is cool about you. Why are you so cool?<br>Also, might wanna cut down the chain smoking. You can have higher risk of lung cancer like that, or some other diseases_

**Dear Reina,  
>(Zoro: Hm? It's not like I was kissing his face. And okay, that's fine, I guess.)<br>(Sanji: You think I'm cool, Reina-chwan~? I am cool for many reasons… *puts on his Mr. Prince sunglasses* I should, especially if it's for you! But… I don't think I can handle that withdrawal again…)  
>(Chopper: *steals Sanji's cigarettes again and throws them overboard*)<br>(Sanji: … *reaches in his pocket* … Where'd they go…?)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy and Robin-san,<br>What do you think of Law, Luffy? And Robin-san, did you know that Law is actually a 'D' too?_

_Dear Franky-san,  
>I want a super cool boat like mini merry! Can you make one for me?<em>

_Dear Brook-san,  
>This is should be answered by you only! What kind of genre music that fit every members of Straw-Hats? Along with you too!<em>

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>(Luffy: Huh? Tra-guy is really cool! He's kinda boring sometimes though.)<br>(Robin: *successfully keeps the surprise off of her face* He is? I did not know that, so thank you for that.)  
>(Franky: I can make anything if you bring me the materials! Ow! It'll be <strong>_**SUPERRR**_** awesome!)  
>(Brook: It all depends on the mood they are giving off. At different times, the music is different! Yohohoho!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shea:<em>

_Dear Robin, do you still do the 'dereshishishi' laugh?  
>Dear Brook, who's Bink? Yohohoho<br>Dear Sanji, did you know that the Baratie made another extension of the restaurant based on your wanted poster?_

_Hey author! You're really awesome. Great job. Don't mind the haters._

**Dear Shea,  
>(Robin: No, I do not, but that is quite nostalgic to hear.)<br>(Brook: Bink? I don't know… *suddenly realizes the joke* OH! Yohohohoho! You are quite the humorous ojou-san! May I see your panties? Yohohoho!)  
>(Nami: *throws a shoe at Brook*)<br>(Sanji: Wat. *confused and annoyed without his cigarettes*)  
>(Me: *cries tears of joy and gives you a donut* R-Really? Thank you! You're awesome too! I LAHV YEW! *hugs your leg and cries like a retard*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Chopper,<br>*shows you a picture of an Angora Rabbit* Do you think this is cuter than you?_

_Nami and Robin,  
>*also shows you the picture* Would you get this as a pet? (You can actually get these as a pet.)<em>

_- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
>(Chopper: Oh! It looks like me in my Guard Point! Except, with bunny ears and now the same color.)<br>(Me: She didn't ask what it **_**looks**_** like, she asked if you think it's cuter!)  
>(Chopper: … I… I don't know… *doesn't want to say it's cuter but still thinks it's really cute*)<br>(Nami: AWWWW~! It's so fluffy and cute!)  
>(Robin: It is quite adorable.)<br>(Nami: But they cost too much to take care of. We already spend enough money feeding **_**that**_** animal. *jerks a thumb to point at Luffy*)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Chopper,<br>Ooooh! Cats are really cute, but I was thinking you would say something along the lines of Zoro being your favourite animal or something! XD Ok, so I was wondering what type of cotton candy is your favourite cotton candy (since you can get all types of colours and flavours)? And also, do you know the story of Santa Claus?_

_From,  
>fairypiece123<em>

**Dear fairypiece123,  
>Why would Zoro be my favorite animal? Zoro is a human. He has a direction sense worse than an animal, though.<br>("OI!")  
>My favorite type of cotton candy…? I like all of them! But strawberry is really good. I think that's probably my favorite. And who is 'Santa Claus'?<br>(Me: Santa Claus is a fat guy that dresses in red, sneaks into people's houses through their chimneys, and leaves them with ugly, itchy sweaters that they don't like. Oh, and they eat all your cookies.)  
>He eats all the cookies?! That's terrible!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<br>Can I Draw You? I Make Sure That You Look Very Cool But Can I? :D  
>Ps. You Are Awesome Luffy! :3<em>

_Dear Sanji,  
>When will U Finnaly Make Your Move To Violet? I Mean I Can See Clearly That She Likes you like "like like ". you Dont want to be alone RiGht?<em>

_And I wish all Good LucK on The Crew,s Dream, Im Sure You Guys Can Make It ;3_

_Stikky._

**Dear Stikky,  
>(Luffy: Draw me? Yeah! That sounds cool! Are you a good pencil-person?)<br>(Sanji: Pencil person?)  
>(Luffy: Ah… No… A… Umm… Carpet? No, a Sadist? No… Oh, I know! An ARTIST! *silent moment of brilliance*)<br>(Sanji: Well, let them draw their picture and then you'll know.)  
>(Luffy: Ah, okay.)<br>(Sanji: Now… V-Violet-chan? What do you… Are you… *nosebleeds*)  
>(Me: *sighs and goes to grab the mop*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ahh… So, I'm feeling depressed today :P Not over the whole ask thing, but just because of random sadness-ness. I hate being a teenager. Stupid hormones - *coughs loudly* - Anyway, when I looked at my email and saw more asks, my mood was boosted considerably :3 Thank yew all! Keep on askin'! And remember to use the template! Thankfully, more of you seem to be remembering :D Good job!<strong>_


	9. Oh No! Tragedy In The End! Or Not

_**~ So, I have just discovered something of utmost importance.  
>MY DOG IS SCARED OF KETCHUP.<br>KETCHUP!  
>Just WHY? XD He kept trying to eat my tater-tots, and after I finished it I tried to give him my paper plate so he could lick the ketchup and he totally RAN FROM THE KETCHUP. XD XD XD Imma be getting kicks from this for so long XD<strong>_

_**BY THE WAY PLEASE READ THE END MESSAGE! TIS SHALL BE IMPORTANT FOR YOUR ASKS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER/REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p><em>Mika:Dear Sanji,<br>Hiiiiiiiiii  
>It's nice to meetu!<br>Ummmm... haven't u already fulfilled ur dream? (u kno with da mermaids) What u gonna do now?  
>Also... what do u think of (besides girls bathwomen) all the time? :3_

**Dear Mika-chwan,  
>It's nice to meet such a lovely goddess such as yourself as well, mademoiselle~!<br>I did fulfill my dream! But, alas, I still have another one.  
>Also, other than lovely women like you, I think of cooking! It's my passion!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Robin,<br>Has Franky forgiven you for that "Thing" you did to him to convince him to join the Strawhats? Also, was Usopp ever informed of this incident?_

_Dear Franky,  
>Okay, so the Flame-Flame Fruit is out… but is there another type of Devil Fruit that you would eat if it came without the side effect of not being able to swim?<em>

_Dear Sanji,  
>I have a few questions for you. First off, what is your opinion on mass-produced, factory foods (such as, for instance, all those different kinds of packaged cookies or cases of, like, frozen pizzas and things you can get in the store. Or, like, squirtable cheese from a can)? Secondly, what is your most favorite food dish to create? Thirdly, if I made some Napoleon Hat cookies for you, would you eat them?<em>

_Dear Zoro,  
>What is your favorite type of non-alcoholic beverage?<em>

_Dear Anyone currently on board who feels left out,  
>Have you ever tried Pocky before?<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<em>

_P.S. Naming your instruments is fun, Brook! I have a violin myself, and her name is Charlene. The bow is named Charlotte, and their case is named Lottie._

_P.P.S. In answer to your question, Chopper… in the board game version you and the other players try to cure four diseases threatening humanity before they spread too much/ time runs out. In the online version, you play as the disease itself and try to eliminate all human life on the planet. The board game is very fun and requires strategy. It's sort of fun to design the disease in the online version, but it's also kind of time consuming to wait for people to get infected._

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Robin: I don't really know. I've never asked, but I'm sure he would be forgiving if I confronted him about it.)<br>(Usopp: What about me?)  
>(Robin: *giggles* It's nothing you need to worry about, Nagahana-san.)<br>(Franky: *shivers* Another type? I'm not really sure. The devil fruits I know about are only the ones I've seen, so I wouldn't know what to choose.)  
>(Sanji: Eww, eww, eww. I know I sound gay, but eww. Those foods are so disgusting and unhealthy. How do people eat that? I really like making spicy seafood pasta, and yes, of course I would eat anything you gave me~!)<br>(Zoro: I don't know. Apple juice? Milk?)  
>(Luffy: Apple juice is for kids!)<br>(Zoro: Then you must be a kid because you were drinking it LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO!)  
>(Luffy: … Ehehe, sorry!)<br>(Nami: Pocky is really good! I don't know if Chopper has tried it, but I think he'd like it.)  
>(Chopper: What is 'pocky'?)<br>(Me: *gives Chopper a box full of pocky*)  
>(Brook: Those are very nice names! I think I shall consider naming a few of mine now too! Yohohoho!)<br>(Chopper: *happily munching on yummy chocolate pocky* Ohhh~! That sounds like fun!)  
>(Nami: … That sounds kind of contradicting. Doesn't that make the two games opposites?)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Raven:Dear Nami, do you want to get married someday?<em>

_Hi Robin! That drawing of the kraken you made was really good. Can you draw Zoro?_

_Dear Chopper, who has the nicest smell among the strawhats for you?_

**Dear Raven,  
>(Nami: I'll marry someone if they've got lots of money! And he has to be strong, too.)<br>(Usopp: Doesn't that describe Luffy when he becomes the pirate king?)  
>(Nami: … O_O …)<br>(Robin: *draws a picture of Zoro*)  
>(Me: HOLY CRAP!)<br>(Zoro: *looks over Robin's shoulder and his eyes widen*)  
>(Robin: *holds up the picture she drew, which basically looks like a photograph of Zoro*)<br>(Usopp/Nami: *jaws drop*)  
>(Chopper: I like Robin! She smells like flowers! *looks up at the picture and his jaw drops* OH NO! ZORO IS STUCK IN A BOX!)<br>(**_**-chaos ensues-**_**)**

* * *

><p><em>From Riena<br>(Lol, nice one Chopper-kun!)  
>A little side note, I think you're sooo cute Chopper! Your nose makes you cuter, I don't care if people say anything else!<em>

_Dear Zoro,  
>What would you do if someone told you that Mihawk was your dad?<em>

**Dear Reina,  
>(Chopper: *blushes and starts dancing* Telling me my nose is cute doesn't make me happy, you jerk! Ehe~! Ehehehe~!)<br>(Zoro: Walk away. They're stupid if they think that. I know who my dad is, and I know Mihawk is definitely NOT my dad.)  
>(Me: … *grins* Bet his hair is even greener.)<br>(Sanji: *bursts out laughing*)  
>(Zoro: SHUT UP!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for answering my questions and answering in a funny way. Couldn't stop laughing! Now here are some other questions.<em>

_Sanji why do you smoke? Don't you know that can change your taste buds?_

_Chopper have you ever tried too eat meat?_

_Luffy when you was just a kid and wanted too be with Shanks, why didn't you stow away?_

_Okay Nami there is a logia devil fruit in your hands. Usopp and Robin are next too you and there is a crazy Doflamingo in front of you. What do you do?_

_You guys are cool all of you Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Sanji: *smirks* My taste buds are too refined and amazing to be changed by smoke. And… WHERE ARE MY CIGARETTES?!)<br>(Chopper: *laughs nervously* Yeah, of course I have! I've eaten plenty of meat before! I also totally have NOT thrown Sanji's cigarettes overboard! *runs to hide behind Robin's leg*)  
>(Luffy: I tried! But the dark places in Shank's ship are stinky and there's no food down there.)<br>(Nami: Cram the devil fruit down Doflamingo's throat. It'll obviously kill him, since he's already eaten a devil fruit. Or if not that, then I'll cram it down Usopp's throat.)  
>(Usopp: OI!)<br>(Everyone: … *blushes*)  
>(Me: You're very welcome!)<br>(Everyone: YOU'RE JUST SHOWING US QUESTIONS! DON'T TAKE ALL THE CREDIT!)  
>(Me: *runs away crying*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear StrawHat Pirates,<em>

_I know all of your secrets and things that you do alone. I watched your entire lives and I still do to this very day through a screen as I sit on my bed and drool. I just wanted you all to know. PS. You are also watched through-out the world by thousands... Or millions... I KNOW EVERYTHING._

_From: FindingThatD*mnedOnePiece_

**Dear FTDOP-sama (lol I'm lazy XD),  
>(Everyone: *jaws drop* EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!)<br>(Me: *comes out staring at my laptop screen and grinning* You guys are so stupid.)  
>(Usopp: *runs over and looks at my screen* … *faints dramatically*)<br>(Nami: *also runs over to look at it* S-S-She was… SHE WAS SERIOUS!)  
>(Everyone: *starts running in circles like crazy people*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<br>Are you interested in knowing who your mom is? What would you think of her if she was a marine?_

_Dear Robin-san,  
>Do you think, had you not met Luffy, that you could have eventually found a home among the Revolutionaries?<em>

_Dear Franky-bro,  
>What kinds of shapes can your hair go into?<em>

_Dear Strawhats,  
>What do you think about the idea of you answering questions sent to you by your fans?<em>

_With Love, Sammy_

**Dear Sammy,  
>(Luffy: My mom? I have a mom? Wat?)<br>(Robin: Most likely not. I only joined the revolutionaries to help Luffy. Though, if I had joined, I probably would've ended up leaving sooner or later.)  
>(Franky: All of them! *shapes his hair as a unicorn*)<br>(Everyone: … Isn't that what we're doing right now?)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Robin-san,<br>What do you think of Sabo? and Koala-chan? Did you know their pasts?_

_Dear Nami,  
>I'm actually not a fan of you, but we're quite similar in some points ya know! I love money too! And sometimes I steal things around me, which fortunately the owners are left already. Do you think it's bad?<em>

_Dear Usopp,  
>Why is your nose is so long? But I think your nose is so cool! What do you think of Buggy's nose? I think it's pretty much the same condition as your nose.<em>

_from Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>(Robin: I really like Sabo-san and Koala-san. I don't know their pasts, but I do know that Sabo-san is Luffy's brother.)<br>(Nami: Stealing? Bad? Of course not! Especially if it's money… *laughs*)  
>(Usopp: WHY MY NOSE?! Oh, you like it? My nose is long because I was in a fight with an elephant, so he grabbed my nose and stretched it out so I had to live through his pain! And who is Buggy?)<br>(Luffy: The big nose guy!)  
>(Zoro: Stupid clown guy.)<br>(Nami: Treasure hoarder.)  
>(UsoppZoro/Luffy: Oi, oi… *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

><p><em>Luffy's sister: Dear Sanji<br>First, sorry about telling Zoro about the Okama island but it was funny; here is something to make it up.*blows him a kiss* Also, when you use diable jambe does it hurt?_

_Dear Nami  
>How much can you drink before passing out?<em>

_Dear Chopper  
>How old are you in human and reindeer years?<em>

_Dear Usopp  
>What kind of things do you craftmake?_

_Dear author  
>Just saying good luck and hang in there with all this request by that person. We are with you all the way.<em>

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Sanji: *moping in a depression corner when he suddenly revives from the kiss you blew to him* It's okay~! And no, it doesn't hurt. It's my own body fire.)<br>(Zoro: What is body fire…?)  
>(Nami: You'd have to give me a <strong>_**lot**_** of something really really **_**strong**_** to get me drunk. Otherwise, give up.)  
>(Chopper: Well, I am 17 years old in human years, and almost 39 in deer years.)<br>(Everyone: WHAT?!)  
>(Robin: My, my. That's even older than me.)<br>(Chopper: Really?)  
>(Usopp: Yep! *pats Chopper on the back* I like making all kinds of things, but I think I should start working on old man diapers for Chopper.)<br>(Chopper: OI! THAT'S NOT NICE, USOPP!)  
>(Me: *off to the side* Thank you, Luffy's sister-chan!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Strawhats: Does it surprise you when you see Luffy extremely AngrySerious/OP? Do you sometimes wonder how such an idiot can do such amazing things?_

_Dear Luffy: Can you do an imitation of Brook? :3_

_Dear Zoro: How did you feel when you...uh... did that thing at Thriller Bark? Because my respect for you increased DRASTICALLY after that, and it proved that you're not just a sword guy with a horrible sense of direction._

_My apologies if I did something wrong! XD_

_-Mr. 0-San_

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
>(Everyone: No, not really. When he's really angry there is normally a pretty clear reason, so it's not really surprising when it happens. And yes, we all wonder…)<br>(Luffy: *picking his nose* A Brook impression? *pulls his finger out of his nose and flicks the booger over the railing* Okay! Umm…. YO-HO-HO-HO! I WANT PANTIES!)  
>(Brook: o_o …)<br>(Zoro: Uh… Well-!)  
>(Luffy: What thing?)<br>(Zoro: I, uh… I ate some… secret onigiri? And… It felt good, to know I was helping people important to me… I guess… *looks away*)  
>(Luffy: So, were they like, poisoned onigiri?)<br>(Zoro: … Yeah, sure.)  
>(Luffy: *pats Zoro on the back* Good job! I hope the stomach ache wasn't too bad!)<br>(Zoro: Yeaaaaaaah, thanks.)  
>(Sanji: *holding back laughter*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Chopper,<br>Now that you have heard the story of Santa Claus, how about Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer? I think you'll find his story quite relatable - and it's really cute as well!_

_From,  
>fairypiece123<em>

**Dear fairypiece123,  
>Who's that? *looking at me expectantly*<br>(Me: Rudolph is a reindeer like you with a flashing red light for a nose… *turns to you* Honestly, I don't really know that much about Christmas at all, so I couldn't give accurate answers even if I wanted to.)  
>Can you tell me more about him?<br>(Me: He's Santa's evil minion reindeer that carries the ugly sweaters in a sled and pulls him around at midnight on December 25.)  
>Hey, that's my birthday!<br>(Me: Yes, yes I know this.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<br>Did you know that four of the other Supernovas (Kidd, Killer, Apoo, and Hawkins) have formed an alliance to take down Big Mom, like the one you and Law have? If you met them, would you consider working with them?_

_Dear Straw Hats,  
>If you could live on any of the islands that any of you have visited, where would you want to live?<em>

_From: Beast of Rendall_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
>(Luffy: Really? They are? I don't know. Are they cool?! Are they, are they?)<br>(Nami: I'd really just like to live at the most peaceful one, unless I could just go home or to Usopp's island or something.)  
>(Usopp: Uh… I don't really… Want to live on any of them, honestly.)<br>(Zoro: I'd like any of them that had a good bar.)  
>(Chopper: I liked the island I was on for two years! If I had to live anywhere, I'd choose there!)<br>(Robin: I really liked the Sky Island and it's ruins there…)  
>(Brook: I haven't visited there with you guys, but I'd love to go back to the beginning of the Grand Line where Laboon is!)<br>(Sanji: … FISHMAN ISLAND~! *nosebleeds*)  
>(Luffy: I don't know! They're all so cool!)<br>(Franky: I like Water 7 the best as a place to live, really. It's just a **_**super**_** awesome place!)**

* * *

><p><em>From: EspirituDelMar<br>Dear Luffy:  
>Does EVERY part of you stretches ? (And yes, I mean the innuedo ;))<em>

_Dear Zoro,  
>What did you feel for Kuina? And be honest.<em>

**Dear EspirituDelMar,  
>(Luffy: Yeah, everything! And, what's an inner-window?)<br>(Zoro: Uh… She was my rival. What, did you expect me to say something else? *smirks evilly at you* But seriously. That's it. Though I guess you could say she was kind of a friend.)**

* * *

><p><em>kid:Dear Zoro,<br>how is it that you get lost so easy?_

**Dear kid,  
>What do you mean 'lost'? I don't get lost. These idiots don't know their way around anywhere and the buildings and everything moves too much.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Strawhat Crew,<br>How do you feel about the stories that have Luffy having sex with all them girls of the crew and more? Lel.  
>Sincerely,<br>Cece_

_P.S. I have a load of treasure at my house worth five hundred million berris and YOU CAN'T HAVE IT._

**Dear Cece,  
>(Luffy: Wat.)<br>(Nami: Those are just gross. And they don't make sense, either. I mean, really, look at him.)  
>(Luffy: *picking his nose and drawing pictures on Zoro's face with a black marker while he takes a nap*)<br>(Nami: … I hope that's not too hard to get off… And also… *sneaks into your house and steals the money anyway before hiding it in a box with a special lightning trap* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! *coughs* I mean, uh, what were we talking about?)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ BAHHHH! I left it alone for one night and collected quite a few asks! Dang! And, hey wait-! That guy just put something in your-! *Straw Hat's all become genderbent* …<strong>_

Nami: What the-! HOLYWHATTHEHELLWHYDOISOUNDLIKEABOY?!  
>Luffy: What are these things? *making his newfound boobs bounce*<br>Sanji: … It's Dream Ride all over again…  
>Zoro: Stupid hair! Get out of my face!<br>Chopper: *cuteness amplification*  
>Brook: … I look exactly the same. Yohohoho…<br>Franky: WHOA! *pulls up his speedo* Looks like I'm gonna need a _super_ smaller size…  
>Robin: *moves and her shirt rips* … *angry aura emitting from behind her*<br>Usopp: I don't… have…  
>Chopper: What do you not have?<br>Usopp: … Nothing, Chopper. I have nothing.  
>Luffy: Why are my new thingies bigger than Usopp's?<br>Usopp: LUFFY! I'LL KILL YOU! *tackles Luffy*  
>LuffyUsopp: *pulling each other's hair and smacking each other like girls in a catfight*  
>Me: *eats popcorn while watching the ensuing chaos and then turns into a guy* Oops! At least I wear baggy clothes…<p>

_**Well then… *still getting used to my manly voice* … Anyway… Ask our genderbent selves lots of questions! Ask ask ask! And thanks for all the support! I love you guys! :)**_


	10. To Be Continued

_**~ So… I had people over at my house today. I was planning to do this earlier, but then I had to put my laptop away and I just got to it XD  
>And HOLY CRAP! We've hit 100 reviews! Dang, people! I think I may try to draw something special to celebrate… :3 I'll tell about it later if I decide to do it! :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>From Reina:<br>..._

_Luffy, do you not know what those things on your chest are?  
>If so, their called boobs and that basically means you are a fullblown woman now.<br>Sorry about your family jewels, I'm sure you were very proud of them._

_Don't be sad, Usopp. You'll be won't have to worry about them when you're a man again... if you go back to being one._

_Sanji, how do you feel after being back in a girl's body after Punk Hazard?_

**Dear Reina,  
>(Luffy: Boobs? Those things that Nami has? *looks down* … I can't see my feet cause they're in the way…)<br>(Usopp: Yeah, yeah. But somehow it just feels unfair. I **_**am**_** a man, you know.)  
>(Sanji: *bouncing his boobs* This is one of the best things that have ever happened to me! :D :D :D *in LaLa-Land*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Wow! I hope you guys get back to your normal genders. I can only imagine the questions Luffy is asking you and what you are going through with Sanji.<br>PS: I have lots of yummy meat._

_Brook other than your gender what has changed about your appearance?_

_Sanji (you're still cool) have you been doing anything perverted with your new body? Also what do you think about fem Zoro?_

_Robin what if Franky kept talking while he was in Chopper's body? Also what if Chopper got turned into a chibi?_

_Cole D. soul  
>Foot note : Chopper you are still cute.<em>

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Luffy: *suddenly stops trying to look at his – er, <strong>_**her**_** – feet and looks up* MEAT?! *drooling*)  
>(Brook: My hip bones seem a bit wider, and that is basically it. Though, I must say my voice sounds a bit different. Yohoho!)<br>(Sanji: *still bouncing his boobs* Perverted? No! And… *looks over at Zoro with a blank face* Somehow, I'm not as attracted to her as I am to most ladies.)  
>(Usopp: What about me?)<br>(Sanji: *ignores him to bounce his boobs more*)  
>(Robin: It would've been just like when Franky joined *smiles*)<br>(Franky: You can't do it to me now.)  
>(Robin: Did you know that getting your boobs hits hurts very bad?)<br>(Franky: *crosses his arms and walks away quietly*)  
>(Robin: If Chopper was turned into a chibi? I believe she would be quite small. I would hope I didn't step on her.)<br>(Chopper: I'm still cute? Thank you~! *gives you sparkly eyes*)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear genderbent Luffy,<br>What do you think of your boobs? Are they bigger than Nami's before you got genderbent?_

_Dear Usopp,  
>Don't worry about having smaller boobs than Luffy, Usopp-chan. I think you can move much freely than Luffy-chan with that small size boobs of yours.<em>

_Dear Robin-san,  
>Robin-saaaan! I got bigger clothes for youuu! *give him a bag full of bigger clothes* Don't worry, those are normal clothes for men! I hope you like it! And oh, what do you think of the sudden genderbent?<em>

_Dear Nami,  
>What's your favorite foods and drinks that someone ever made for you? And can I have some tangerines so I can cook them?<em>

_Dear Zoro-chan,  
>Hey, now you're a girl, can you still do you three-sword style? And are your boobs big?<em>

_Dear Sanji-chan,  
>Do you like it with the sudden genderbent? I think it will be interesting cause if I got genderbent, I got some 'things' to 'explore'!<em>

_Dear Chopper-chan,  
>OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE! *hugs you tightly* here! A free cute clothes fo you! *gives her a cute dress*<em>

_Dear Franky-sis,  
>Now that you're a woman, I think you should wear clothes properly now! You should wear pants! And undershirt! No half naked! And oh, are you cool with this genderbent thingie?<em>

_Dear Brook-san,  
>Well, there's no particular change in your appearance cause you're a skeleton. But still! Your afro is still intac, right? Afro power is so cool! Oh, and do you still have you afro power?<em>

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>(Luffy: Wat. I don't know. I don't look at Nami's balloon things so I don't know if mine are bigger.)<br>(Nami: They're not. Almost, but not.)  
>(Usopp: Ahhh~! That's true! Hahaha! Luffy! Let's play tag!)<br>(Robin: Ah, thank you, Eri-san. I don't really mind, though we may need to be changed back soon. Before the new ladies begin their… Monthly issue.)  
>(Nami: *turns blue* Oh god.)<br>(Robin: I do like the experience, though.)  
>(Nami: I like Sanji's food. I really liked Bellemere's tangerine sauce, though…)<br>(Zoro: Do NOT call me 'chan'. And yes, I can still fight with my swords. Though these things are getting in the way, a little bit… *frowns down at his/her rather large new boobs*)  
>(Sanji: AH! A lady shouldn't… shouldn't… *makes a thinking face and then nosebleeds*)<br>(Chopper: I am? Thank you! *stares at the dress* Uh… How do I…?)  
>(Nami: *puts the dress on her*)<br>(Franky: Pants?! NO! And I **_**guess**_** I'll button up the shirt… But no pants! NO PANTS! *alters his speedo to make it fit*)  
>(Brook: Yes, my afro is still perfectly fine! Actually, it seems a bit shinier now. Afro power! Yes, I still have that as well! Yohohohoho!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<br>Since becoming a girl, has your obsession with meat turned into an obsession with chocolate?_

_Dear Brook,  
>I get that it would be hard to tell with you, but, like, are you sure that your pelvic bones aren't a little rounder or something? Female pelvic bones are supposed to be differently shaped than male pelvic bones. For obvious reasons.<em>

_Dear Nami,  
>So... do you think that this current situation is your fault since you earlier said that you liked "It's That Time" by elvenarchress? Do you think that this is karma's way of rewarding you by letting you live out one of your favorite stories? Or punishing you by putting you in a situation like that when there are no marines to act as tension relief?<em>

_Also, in answer to your question about Pandemic... Yeah, they are contradictions, but it isn't as though they were made by the same company. They are both completely different games that just happen to have the same title._

_Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<em>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Luffy: What? Why would I be obsessed with chocolate…? Actually, that sounds really good too. Sanji! I want meat and chocolate!)<br>(Sanji: *turns to say no but finds that she cannot and goes to the kitchen* Fine!)  
>(Brook: Yes, yes. I mentioned that earlier, I believe?)<br>(Nami: O_O … I'm… I don't believe that crap! *throws a book at you*)  
>(Robin: I would like to play this Pandemic game… Chopper, would you like to play it with me?)<br>(Chopper: Yeah, sure!)**

* * *

><p><em>kid: Dear Sanji,<br>What's your favorite food? Also do you know how to break dance?_

_Dear Brook,  
>Can you rap? And if you can will you do one?<em>

**Dear kid,  
>(Sanji: I really like spicy seafood pasta. I think I've answered that before, haven't I? *looks down at the chocolate he made* M-Maybe I should make some extras of this… Oh, and break dancing? No, but I probably could if I wanted too… But, not until I go back to being a man…)<br>(Brook: I can rap! Though, rapping is more of Franky-san's forte.)**

* * *

><p><em>... BWAHAHAHHAHA! all of you. X'D<em>

_Dear Luffy,  
>Stop playing with your boobs. It's unseemly. *snickering* Oda said that if you were a girl you'd love salad instead of meat, so I'll ask you. Has your love of meat turned into a love of salad now that you're a woman?<em>

_Dear Chopper,  
>OH MY LORD I DIDN'T THINK IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO GET ANY CUTER! This must be a crime, being this cute! Tell me, IS it possible for you to be any cuter than THIS?!<em>

_Dear Robin,  
>I... It's okay, Robin... I'm sure this'll wear off eventually... and I'm sure your shirt can be fixed... o.o' ... Are you gonna beat the crud out of the dude who did this?<em>

_Dear Usopp,  
>Since your boobs are smaller than Luffy's that means your *cough* "family jewels" *cough* were smaller than his, too, right? *rofls*<em>

_Best laughs- I mean regards,  
>Cece<em>

**Dear Cece,  
>(Luffy: Playing with them? No, I'm playing tag with Usopp, not my balloon thingies! I don't want salad, I want MEAT! And I want it NOW!)<br>(Everyone: O-O … Get the girl some meat already!)  
>(Chopper: Is it possible…? I don't know…)<br>(Robin/Nami/Usopp: No, no it's not.)  
>(Robin: No, I won't beat him. I may make him a woman, though. *smiles evilly*)<br>(Usopp: WHAT?! NO! THIS DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! DON'T TAKE AWAY MY MANLY PRIDE!)  
>(Me: *laughing*)<br>(Usopp: *turns to me* This is YOUR FAULT!)  
>(Me: My fault? No, it was that guy that slipped stuff into our food.)<br>(Usopp: But you're writing it!)  
>(Me: So?)<br>(Luffy: *accidentally kicks me between the legs*)  
>(Me: OnO M-Mommy…!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brook,<br>When you are reunited with Laboon (and I know you will be) would you like to have a tea party with me? I just adore you so much and I'd love to hear some of your SKUUULL JOOOKES tehehe :D_

_Dear Robin and Nami,  
>Have you guys ever had to share clothes before? It'd be so strange seeing your styles swapped!<em>

_Dear GOD USSOP-SAMA,  
>If you have room for another follower, may I also follow you? I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM DOFLAMINGO EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!<em>

_Dear Chopper,  
>Dr. Chopper! I have trouble sleeping at night :( do you have any advice that would help me?<em>

_Dear Boss Franky,  
>How do you get your hulking arms through your sleeves? Keep on being SSSUUUUUPERRR:)<em>

_Dear Sanji,  
>My little bro wants to ask this girl out but he's very shy. Can you give him some advice, oh great and holy womanizer!<em>

_Luffy and Zoro I don't really have any questions for you two but hello!_

_Yours Sincerely  
>Daisy<em>

**Dear Daisy,  
>(Brook: Oh, thank you for believing in me! :D Yohohoho! I will have a tea party with you if you desire, Daisy-san! But I must ask… May I see your panties?)<br>(Nami: *whacks Brook on the head* Me and Robin had to share clothes back when she first joined until we reached a town, since she didn't have anything with her, but we've never really had to share clothes since then.)  
>(Robin: I believe we'd still look okay in each other's styles, though at the moment I'm not entirely sure each other's normal attire would fit.)<br>(Usopp: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! YOU MAY FOLLOW ME IF YOU DESIRE! :D JOIN MY THOUSANDS OF LOYAL FOLLOWERS!)  
>(Chopper: Drink milk! And try to keep light and noise levels down as much as possible!)<br>(Franky: I wear clothes that are the **_**super **_**perfectly sized! Then I don't have to worry about it fitting too tight.)  
>(Sanji: Make sure you offer her a rose, and compliment her eyes perfectly! And most importantly, you must have the utmost love for her!)<br>(Luffy/Zoro: *waves* Yo!)  
>(Chopper: *notices me and runs to get an ice-pack* OI! ARE YOU OKAY?!)<br>(Me: N-No, I don't think so…)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy did you get to talk some more to Sabo before you two switched places in the colesseum on Dressrosa if so may I ask what you two talked about and did you hug him? P.S. Next time you see Sabo could you give him a BIG hug for me plz! From LxR<em>

**Dear LuffyxRuby,  
>Yeah, a little bit! But he just told me that he was him and then we talked about the situation and then he took my cool costume and left… But I'm still happy! And, I'll give him lots of hugs, for me! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: Beast of Rendall<br>Lol. Luffy, the four I mentioned before are pretty awesome. One of them can even turn his body parts into different instruments._

_Dear Luffy,  
>After the events of Dressrosa are over, do you think you'd like to come back at some point for another tournament? You really seemed like you were having a great time out there, and i'll bet the crowd would love to see you in action again!<em>

_Dear Everyone Else,  
>If you do return, would anyone else like to participate in a tournament?<em>

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
>(Luffy: *O* REALLY?! THAT'S SO COOL!)<br>(Brook: That does sound quite interesting! Though… I don't have any ears to hear with! Yohohoho!)  
>(Luffy: Maybe, if I can wear that cool armor again! :D)<br>(Nami: If it wins money, I'll make Sanji and Zoro and Luffy do it.)  
>(Sanji: Gladly, Nami-san~! *boobs bounce when he jumps over to Nami*)<br>(Zoro: Don't volunteer me! Though, it does sound like fun.)  
>(Usopp: O-O-Of course! B-But maybe I shouldn't, because I have to spend the extra time leading my thousands of f-f-followers! You know? Ehehehe!)<br>(Robin: I believe I may enter, but I am not sure.)  
>(Franky: I just want to get turned back first.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey there!<em>

_Dear Luffy,  
>I just wanted to know that if is okay if I ask something personal? *clears throat* Alright… Did you still believe that one day you will meet your father? I'll gladly to see your answer :)<em>

_Dear Strawhat Pirates,  
>Right now, have you felt something that chills all over yourselves? Or is there someone that makes you feel cold? I don't know, but you will find out who.<em>

_Anyway, I'll look forward to your answers! Jaa ne  
>- From yours truly, Seichikari. (aka The Second Aokiji)<br>P.S.: I hope that you'll be all fine! Have a great time._

**Dear Seichikari,  
>(Luffy: My dad? Yeah, I guess that'd be cool! And… Wait… SANJI! WHERE'S THE MEAT?! AND THE CHOCOLATE?!)<br>(Sanji: *brings it outside while doing one of his fabulous noodle dances* RIGHT HERE~!)  
>(Me: H-Hello… *waves awkwardly while holding the ice bag you-know-where XD*)<br>(Everyone: Chills? No.)  
>(Nami: Thank you for your concern. I don't see where any of this can be 'a great time' though… *cries in a corner* I want my nice body back…!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Strawhats<em>

_What are you going to do once you find the guy who did this to you?_

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Robin: Like I said, I'll turn him into a woman gladly.)<br>(Franky: I know he did this… But I feel sorry for the man.)  
>(Luffy: *eating food very unladylike*)<br>(Me: *sneaks a piece of chocolate* Myehehe… *eats it before anyone notices*)  
>(Chopper: *takes a piece of chocolate also* Mmm~!)<br>(Luffy: *bops her on the head* NO!)  
>(Chopper: *climbs in my lap* I'M SORRY!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zoro,<br>Do you think Tashigi is a great swordsman? And please kiss her! *sparkling eyes*_

_Dear Sanji,  
>Do you know that Viola is the princess of Dressrosa? Can you two restart your relationships and be more than friends?<em>

_Dear Robin,  
>What do you think about Sabo and Koala? Don't you think they would be a very adorable couple?<em>

_- Lana-chan_

**Dear Lana-chan,  
>(Zoro: She's okay, I guess, but not as good as I am. And no. I am not kissing her.)<br>(Sanji: Yeah, this moss shouldn't kiss anyone. They'd probably shrivel up and fly away. And… I would love to do that~!)  
>(Robin: *chuckles* I am not sure. They do joke around a lot and have a similar sense of humor, though. If not a couple, they are still wonderful friends.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear all the guys who were turned into girls,<br>How does it feel to be a girl now? And if I were to tell you the problems that girls experience on a daily basis, would you still want to be girls?_

_Dear all the girls who were turned into guys,  
>How does it feel to be a guy now? And if I were to tell you the problems that guys experience on a daily basis, would you still want to be guys?<em>

_- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
>(Zoro: I already don't want to be a girl. It would actually be nice to know what I should expect though.)<br>(Luffy: Zoro…)  
>(Zoro: What?)<br>(Luffy: Is going to the bathroom different for girls?)  
>(Zoro: Yes, why?)<br>(Luffy: … I… Really have to go to the bathroom…!)  
>(Nami: *sighs and drags him off* Please don't tell me anything.)<br>(Robin: I've heard many disgusting and disturbing things in my life. I am sure you wouldn't be telling me anything I didn't already know.)  
>(Me: I've had enough pain from this already! Just turn me baaaack~! *cries*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh my, look what you've done author...<em>

_Dear Strawhats,  
>What do you think of your new, hopefully not permanent, bodies?<em>

_Love, Sammy_

**Dear Sammy,  
>(Me: Yes, I have done something truly terrible T^T)<br>(Zoro: I swear I'm gonna chop that guy's head off when I see him again…)  
>(Sanji: I wouldn't mind staying like this a bit longer~!)<br>(Brook: I'm not much different either way, so it doesn't really matter to me! Yohohohoho!)  
>(Robin: Like I said before…)<br>(Franky: I think I'm actually kind of happy to not be a man right now… *glancing nervously at Robin*)  
>(Nami: *comes out of the bathroom* And remember to wash your hands! Ah… What was the question?)<br>(Me: *shows her the Q*)  
>(Nami: *frowns* I just want my good figure back. Luckily, I don't look to bad as a man either, though my 'abs' aren't much compared to the other guys'…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Sadly, I am done for tonight. I will be adding the rest of this chapter's reviews in the next ask :P Sowweh~! It's really late XD And I'm getting tired.<strong>_


	11. Ch10 EXTRA Do Not Review On This Ch Plz

_**~ Ah… So, here are the extras from last chapter! I'll be posting the next chapter separately but at the same time as this one. If I see you try to review on both of them, I may only post one chapter, and if you are a guest, none! This is quite hard to do, so it is hard to do more than one ask from a person at a time. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Monster trio, <em>

_This is a question that's been bothering me for a while. How did you guys first react to being called the monster trio? _

_From, Phonenix_

**Dear Phonenix,  
>(Luffy: We celebrated, of course! :D With lots of meat~!)<br>(Zoro: *shrugs* I guess it was cool… The monster trio sounds about right. *smirks*)  
>(Sanji: *trying to feed Luffy's unending appetite* It was pretty nice! I hope the ladies like it! :3)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Franky,<br>Are you really a pervert or is it just a show of fashion. I ask cause when the opportunity came to be one like Sanji or Brook you pretty much did not react(Momosuke bathing with Robin, you did not get mad) and the flash of water 7 was pretty much just to say "I am not going anywhere!" so again are you perv or is it just a fashion statement?_

_From: gamelover41592_

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>Ow! I am a pervert! It's just in a different way from those perverts! *points at Sanji and Brook* Being a pervert does <strong>_**add**_** to my fashion, though.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Franky:<br>Grab Robin in the nuts... XD_

_Dear Robin:  
>NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!?<em>

_-Mr. 0-San_

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
>(Franky: I can't… I know she did it to me, but I can't wish that on any man! Or, uh, <strong>_**super**_** woman!)  
>(Robin: *evil aura starts making its way towards you*)<br>(Me: Yeah… It woulda been funny, but I don't wish that on Robin… *throws away melting ice pack*)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ashlielle<br>ThankYou So freaking much for using my comment that really made my day ThankYou :3 Lets Do A Slo Motion High-5 :3  
>And for Luffy I am Finnally Done with Your Drawing It Took Me Like 3 Hours! My Hands Where So Black That It Look Like I Had Some Haki XD Hope U Like It.<em>

_Here Is The Link VVVVVVVVVVVV  
>artLuffy-Z-movie-drawing-and-it-took-me-3-freaking-ou-509381002_

_And Luffy Here Comez My Second Quistion:  
>If Zoro would Turn In a Giant Meat Bone Would U Eat Him? O,O<em>

_ThankYou Again ! :D BhY!  
>Stikky<em>

**Dear Stikky,  
>(Me: I got your other reviews! I'll look up that picture later X3)<br>(Luffy: .o. I hope it looks super cool! Saki, you have to show me!)  
>(Me: *eyebrow twitches* Be patient-!)<br>(Luffy: *throws one of his meat bones to the side and it hits me between the legs*)  
>(Me: *crying* Not again…!)<br>(Luffy: *suddenly looks at Zoro* He's not a meat bone… But he is a girl! :D)  
>(Nami: But Stikky asked if you would eat him if he <strong>_**was**_** a giant meat bone.)  
>(Luffy: Yeah! I would!)<br>(Zoro: OI! Don't eat me!)  
>(Luffy: If you were a meat bone, you wouldn't be Zoro! You would just be food, so I would eat you!)<br>(Zoro: Oh, I guess that makes sense… But still, don't eat me.)  
>(Me: *crying on the ground*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Okay! Now to get to chapter 10's reviews… :D<strong>_


	12. The Paaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn

_**~ And now for chapter 10's reviews T^T Sorry if this took a while. I don't want to over-stress myself with it so if I don't get it out soon I'm sorry.**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<br>When Hancock asked to be your wife, you told her that you weren't marrying her. Do you think you'll ever marry someone?_

_P.S, Did you know that your friend Makino had a baby at some point after you left home?_

_From: Beast of Rendall_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
>I don't know… *starts picking nose* Maybe. Maybe not. And… Makino had a baby? With who? Why? How…?<br>(Everyone: We aren't explaining it.)  
>(Me: I would… But I can't at the moment…! ;-;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Strawhats<br>Now that Luffy's a girl and Sanji can't refuse a girl how are you going to keep all the food around until you are back to normal?_

_Best wishes Luffy's sister  
>P.S. Yay, now I have a sister for the time being :D through I want my brother back.<em>

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Nami: … *puts hand-cuffs on Sanji* <strong>_**I'll**_** be the one cooking until we go back to normal.)  
>(Robin: I could help with that-!)<br>(Everyone: *starts sweating nervously*)  
>(Nami: NoThankYouI'llBeFineByMyselfHAHAHAHAHA! *rushes to the kitchen*)<br>(Robin: …?)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zoro-chan,<br>But Zoro-chwaaaaan *on purpose* and anyway, why do you like boozes so much? I think they taste gross..._

_Dear Luffy,  
>Ah Luffy-chan, do you finally able to go to the bathroom safely now? What do you feel when you wash yourself?<em>

_Dear Sanji-chan,  
>But oh, you haven't 'explore' many parts of your body right now, right? Right. Let me tell you now, woman's monthly basis are painful.<em>

_Dear Nami and Robin-san,  
>Do you know that there are some fanfics about you two as a couple? What do you think of it?<em>

_Dear Franky-sis,  
>But whyyyyyyy?! Y-U-NO WEAR PANTS!? At least changed your speedos! *throw a speedo*<em>

_Dear Usopp-chan and Chopper-chan,  
>Did you know that sleepover is a common sleeping party for girls and for chatting at each other about life? Maybe you guys should do that!<em>

_Dear Brook-san,  
>Why do you like tea so much? I'm not a fan of tea, cause I'm a coffee fan. Oh, and my panty color is grey.<em>

_Dear Author-san,  
>You okay? I hope it didn't hurt too much. Oh, and you're so cool! XD<em>

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>(Zoro-chan XD: *eyebrow twitches* I like booze because I like it. I don't need a reason.)<br>(Luffy: Huh? Why wouldn't I be able to go to the bathroom safely? Are there monsters in the toilet? IS IT THAT 50 FOOT TALL GOAT-MONKEY HYBRID?! I'll beat him up for stealing that unicorn's breakfast! *storms to the bathroom*)  
>(Me: *got an ice pack* If you don't understand him, it was mentioned in an earlier ask.)<br>(Sanji: No, I haven't… *tries to gesture to his handcuffs* But, uh… I can't really do anything… And, I don't want the 'monthly problem'! D: )  
>(Robin: I do know of this. I personally don't care much for them. Nami-chan and I are very good friends and nakama, but not…)<br>(Me: Actually, this is pretty funny! Me and my uncle were just talking about how many people have asked about yuri pairings XD)  
>(Franky: *catches the speedo* O-O …. It's… Beautiful…)<br>(Usopp: … I guess that sounds okay…?)  
>(Chopper: Oh, oh! Are there games? We can play that Pandemic thing! Wait, can Robin come too?)<br>(Brook: I think tea is delicious! I think it smells nice too. And… *nosebleeds across the ship* Yohohohoho~!)  
>(Me: *gives you a thumbs up* I think I'll be okay as long as this doesn't happen a third time… *sends you air hugs* THANK YEW~!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>To Robin: Is it possible to make a devil fruit into a smoothie!? Do you have to eat the entire thing for it to work?<em>

_To Luffy: I call TOTAL BS with your metabolism! How is it that your body is like a balloon when you eat enough, and then the next day, POOF, ALL GONE! You're lucky you live in the anime world. -_- BTW, what does D. stands for in your name?_

_To Zoro: I've seen you cut down MANY people... How come I don't see blood? The same goes for some axe and spiked wielders. Whenever there is a direct hit, there is sometimes no blood drawn._

_Usopp: What's up with the marines? They come in thousands yet, cannot seem to be any real threat (and they apparently suck at aiming at times.) I know they are weak, but people like Sanji and Zoro are also human right? I mean, you used to suck as a regular guy, but apparently became awesome. (Yes, this is both an insult and compliment.)_

_From: Chicken Sauce_

**Dear Chicken Sauce,  
>(Robin: Yes, I think making a devil fruit into a smoothie would work, but you would have to use the entire fruit for it to work. If you don't eat the whole fruit, it's effects cannot completely take effect, and so you do not become a devil fruit user.)<br>(Luffy: Wat. The D stands for D. Should it stand for something else? . )  
>(Zoro: Only a true swordsman can attack like myself and not leave behind a bloody mess.)<br>(Usopp: Ahaha! Of course they're weak! Especially near the great Usopp-sama! And… I don't know how to take that… *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

><p><em>This is one of the funniest stories I've ever read: you're fantastic! This is my question:<em>

_Dear Luffy,  
>I noticed that you're a little nervous: are your new...*coff* female part *coff*...bleeding?<em>

_Dear Strawhats,  
>What did you think when you discovered that Luffy was Monkey D. Dragon's son? Answer all of you, please.<em>

_You guys are amazing!  
>bye bye,<br>theyuyu96_

**Dear theyuyu96,  
>(Me: *scratches the back of my head and blushes* Aww shucks! Thanks!)<br>(Luffy: Hah? I'm not bleeding. Are **_**you**_** bleeding? O.o)  
>(NamiSanji/Franky: There are just no words to describe how surprised we were…)  
>(Zoro: I wasn't surprised.)<br>(Robin: *giggles*)  
>(Chopper: I was surprised! Zoro, how can you not be surprised?)<br>(Zoro: Luffy is so unpredictable that something like that shouldn't be surprising. I'm surprised we didn't know sooner. I mean, really…)  
>(Brook: His name is <strong>_**Monkey D. **_**Luffy.)  
>(Zoro: Yeah…)<br>(Luffy: I was surprised that I had a dad! :D)  
>(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Straw Hats<br>Do any of you feel there is a lack of female (now male) crew members?_

_Love Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Nami: I, personally, wish there were more girls on the crew. These boys drive me insane on a daily basis.)<br>(Robin: I personally wouldn't mind having another female around.)  
>(Sanji: I wouldn't mind either~! :D *heart eyes*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Is it possible to get my questions answered when everybody changes back?<em>

_From: The Utterly Fabulous Z_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z-sama,  
>Yes, yes it is. Though, you will have to wait for another chapter or two. Sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>kid:Dear all the guys that got turned into girls,<em>

_Can you walk in high heels? I find them difficult to walk in especially 6 inch heels._

_On a side note, Chopper you're so adorable :D_

**Dear kid,  
>(LuffyZoro/Sanji/Usopp: *makes weird faces at you* Why would we want to walk in those?)  
>(Franky: I would rather be barefoot. The breeze feels <strong>_**super**_** nice on my body, feet included!)  
>(Brook: *goes to get some heels to joke around with and tries to walk in them before falling flat on his face* Ah, no, I can't. Yohoho!)<br>(Chopper: Thank you! :D)  
>(Me: … *gives Chopper some cotton candy for being super cute*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear all the guys who were turned into girls,<em>

_Now that you're girls, do you think you'll have crushes on men now?_

_- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
>(All Boys-Turned-Girls: NO.)<br>(Nami: That would be very awkward…)  
>(Robin: In the same manner, Nami-chan and I have not developed crushes on the 'girls' either. We will be turned back as soon as possible, so there would be no point in it anyway.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sanji,<br>Given your expertise as a chef, perhaps you know the answer to this: Is the tomato a fruit or a vegetable?_

_Dear Chopper,  
>Have you ever seen a ginkgo tree? If so, what is your opinion of them?<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<em>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Sanji: A tomato is, in fact, a fruit.)<br>(Chopper: A ginkgo tree? I think they are really pretty! But… My favorite trees are cherry blossom trees! :3)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ I have made a decision! If you leave a guest review without leaving your name, I am not going to answer it! I have a lot of reviews to answer, and if you can't follow the template and leave me a name to address you with, I will ignore it. It is hard to type the answers to all of these so I am doing this as a way to slightly narrow the amount of work down and also to teach you guys to <strong>__use the template__**!**_

_**Thank you! And sorry for any inconveniences! Anyways, ask ask ask! They are still genderbent btw XD**_


	13. Normalcy Returns! And I'm Hungry

_**~ Sorry I didn't get this chappie out yesterday! I was feeling a bit depressed and so I ended up drawing all day and not really doing much else. I think we all have those days :P So, anyway, here you go! And sorry I was a bit rude last chapter! Yet again, it was just 'one of those days', so I apologize!**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Centuries**_**" by Fall Out Boy **_**(Yes, I decided to add this because I was listening to this on repeat while I did this XD)**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Robin,<em>

_I noticed since arriving on Dressrosa you have been face vaulting a lot lately, like when those little men trusted you so easily you dropped your mouth but when Luffy threatened Big Mom you giggled and you also were surprised in the war when also experienced something just as bad in Alabasta so I have to ask what changed?_

_From: Gamelover41592_

**Dear Gamelover41592,  
>I believe everyone's humor has affected me over the course of time we've been together, and also, they are all very surprising at times. I didn't really have much time for amusement and the like with Crocodile and others I was with before I joined the crew.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ashlielle,<br>Why are you tormenting yourself like this? I noticed you didn't get hit much this last chapter… are you feeling better now? Did you recover okay?_

_Dear Chopper,_  
><em>So which version of Pandemic did you decide to play?<em>

_Dear Robin,_  
><em>Are you sure about the Devil Fruit thing? I'm pretty sure Oda said it only takes one bite…<em>

_Dear Nami,_  
><em>I apologize for teasing you with my last question. But onto my next question… since Chopper likes cherry trees so much, would it be possible to get some small ones to grow on the ship alongside your tangerine trees? Also, do you like those chocolate oranges candies? You know, the one in the shape of an orange that you detach segments from?<em>

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Catflower Queen<em>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Me: Ah, yes, I think I'm better… Especially with the day-long break. I think we all needed it.)<br>(Chopper: The board game version! Robin, Usopp, and I all played it together yesterday! :D)  
>(Robin: Yes, it was very fun. I believe I read something about the Devil Fruits and having to eat the whole thing. It may be possible that you only have to take one bite of the DF, but I think if you were going to make it into a smoothie or the like, you'd most likely have to use the whole thing. And… ODA?!)<br>(Usopp: *jaw drops* SHE KNOWS GOD?!)  
>(Nami: I think it'd be possible. As long as none of my tangerine trees get damaged in the process, we can do it.)<br>(Chopper: Really?! *hugs Nami's leg* Thank you~!)**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks Robin I might try making a devil fruit a smoothie. Also Sanji now I know a tomato is a fruit. It's nice to know.<em>

_Dear Monster Trio,_  
><em>If you had kids what gender would you want them to be? Also there names and with anyone specific?<em>

_Dear Usopp,_  
><em>How did it feel when you unlocked haki? You probably felt really cool.<em>

_Dear Luffy,_  
><em>Are you really just stupid or like me doesn't like to think too much?<em>

_Love Cole D. soul._

_PS: You guys are so cool, can't wait for the day when you take on the world._

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(RobinSanji: You're welcome.)  
>(Luffy: Kids? Uh… I don't know.)<br>(Zoro: I don't really think so. I don't have anyone to actually… Ya know… Do… **_**that**_** with… and I don't really care about gender – though if possible a boy would be better…)  
>(Sanji: I would rather have a pretty little girl than a boy! They are much more polite! And cute~)<br>(Usopp: … Okay then… And, wait what?! Haki?! When?!)  
>(Me: *cough*Dressrosa*cough*)<br>(Luffy: Ahhhhhhhh~ *derp face*)  
>(Everyone: We think he's just stupid.)<br>(Luffy: OI! You guys are rude!)**

* * *

><p><em>To answer your question, Luffy, I don't think many know who the baby's dad is.<em>

_Dear Nami,_  
><em>Luffy's given you his straw hat to wear a few times throughout your adventures together, usually when you were upset. Did him doing that make you feel better, especially knowing how important it is to him?<em>

_Dear Luffy,_  
><em>I don't think you knew for sure, but I just wanted to let you know that Bon Clay survived his fight with Magellan when he stayed behind at Impel Down. He even took over Level 5.5! Do you think you'll see him again?<em>

_From: Beast of Rendall_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
>(Me: Pfft! We all know it's gotta be Shanks! And if it's not him, it's probably not anyone worthy of notice! I honestly think it's Shanks and Makino's kid.)<br>(Luffy: SHANKS?! Really?!)  
>(Me: *shrugs* That's my guess anyways.)<br>(Nami: Yes, it normally actually does… *turns red*)  
>(Everyone: WAT. HE DID?!)<br>(Me/Usopp/Luffy/Chopper: BON CLAAAAAAY~!)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy,<br>Well, the evil purple 50 foot tall goat-monkey hybrid isn't in the bathroom, but he IS in the front part of the grand line on a mostly uninhabited island. It's actually a pretty cool island; I think you'd like it! Maybe after you become the Pirate King you can visit it and beat up the evil purple 50 foot tall goat-monkey hybrid for stealing the unicorn's breakfast. After all, the unicorn did lose that battle and got hurt pretty bad. Saw it myself, treated the unicorn myself actually. The unicorn is really nice! :D *nods* I'd have liked to beat up the evil purple 50 foot tall goat-monkey hybrid myself but I'm not really a fighter; I'd die. *sweat-drops* ANYWAY! On to the question! SO! How do you feel whenever you see an awesomely cool creature that you want to join your crew and everyone smacks you on the head and yells at you that they won't let it? :3_

_Dear Other Strawhats,  
>WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SHOOT DOWN LUFFY'S AWESOME CANDIDATES FOR NEW CREW MEMBERS?! Seriously! They'd be awesome additions to the crew! D:<em>

_Slightly pouting,  
>Cece<em>

**Dear Cece,  
>(Luffy: Woah~ You treated the unicorn?! You're so cool! I wish everyone would give my buddies a chance!)<br>(Nami: *sighs* If we really let him recruit all the… **_**things**_**… he's asked to join, we wouldn't even have room on the ship anymore. Also, I don't think we'd be able to get all of the supplies we needed at each island.)  
>(Usopp: And remember that everything he asked to join on Thriller Bark wouldn't even have been able to leave the island in the first place.)<br>(Robin: And some of the things he asks to join probably wouldn't even fit on the ship in the first place.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy-chan,<br>If Hancock gave you so many meats for the rest of your life, will you marry her?_

_Dear Sanji-chan,_  
><em>After you knew that Hancock got a crush on Luffy, what did you do?<em>

_Dear Zoro-chwan,_  
><em>Hey! Zoro-chan! I think I just found your twin! *shows hi-err, her a broccoli* Look! Pretty similar right!? Right, Sanji-chan?! *turns to Sanji*<em>

_Dear Robin-san,_  
><em>Will you marry me!? (Not literally marry like Hancock said to Luffy, but something like that) cause you're so beautiful that it makes my heart bloom when I see you XD<em>

_from Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
>(Luffy: She already gives me a lot of meat, so I don't have to marry her! :D)<br>(Sanji: WHAT?! *beats Luffy's head in*)  
>(Zoro: … D: *takes the broccoli and eats it*)<br>(Sanji: *burst out laughing* Look! Look, he's a cannibal! XD)  
>(Robin: No thank you. I appreciate the offer though. *giggles*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Question for Luffy-kun. Considering how you reacted when Law was shot, is there something special between you too? You seemed pretty concerned. And I thought I should add: am a hardcore LawLu fan.<em>

_From: The One Piece Virus_

**Dear The One Piece Virus,  
>Huh? Traffy? We're buddies! :D<br>And why do people want me and other people to make babies? *confused***

* * *

><p><em>Heyo!<em>

_Author-san, it's fine! Don't worry about a thing! Cause every little thing is gonna be alright!_

_Sanji-chan (oh my goodie goodie gum drops, that is awkward) If you were forced to, would you cook whilst (fun word!) wearing 6 inch heels?_

_Chopper-chan (still awkward using the feminine honorific) I think you are the most adorable member of the crew, genderbent or not! Can you try this on? *holds up sparkly pink tutu*_

_Everyone, on a scale of one to ten, how awkward is the genderbending?_

_Can't wait to see my questions I asked earlier be answered!_

_P. S. Luffy, I got a straw hat too! It's a little different shape than yours and it's got a brown and blue striped ribbon instead of red._

_From: The Utterly Fabulous Z_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z-sama,  
>(Me: *swaying to zeh music* My step-dad loves to try and cheer me up with this song too~! :D)<br>(Sanji: I would rather not risk the destruction of food in my kitchen…)  
>(Chopper: *takes the tutu and tries it on* … ?)<br>(Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~!)  
>(Me: *brain short-circuits* Behhhhhh… Too cute…)<br>(Everyone: … *holds up signs with tens on them*)  
>(Luffy: *gives you a thumbs up* Straw Hats rule! :D)<br>(Me: I got a straw hat like Luffy's from the internet… But it's too small for my big head! *cries in a corner*)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Strawhats, what would you do if you find a long line of suitors for Luffy? Will you test them? Give them requirements? Or do you want them to bring anything? Then what would they be? And yes Nami I mean ANYTHING!<em>

_From: wushu723_

**Dear wushu723,  
>(Nami: They'll have to pack a suitcase. If they want to marry Luffy, they're probably going to have to join the crew… And also, lots of money *winks* To buy my approval.)<br>(Luffy: Meat! They have to give me meat, and then maybe I'll think about it :3)  
>(Robin: I think they would need all of our approval, since marrying him means most likely staying on the ship. Oh, and a ring that won't break during a fight.)<br>(Zoro: I don't really care too much, as long as they are tolerable and trustworthy enough to be around on a daily basis on the ship.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ahhhh… I had a lot of fun with that! Ask ask ask! :D<strong>_

_**Ah… Hey, wait, what's that? *grabs a weird looking green bottle and drinks some of it* Whoa! *turns back to a girl* Hey, guys! Look!**_

Everyone: *passes it around and drinks from it* Yaaay~!  
>Chopper: … ACK! *rips of the tutu* Why'd I agree to wear that thing?!<br>Robin: It is because you were a girl, Chopper, and girls like things like that.  
>Chopper: …. Why?<br>Nami: *shrugs* We like it! We don't really need a reason.  
>Robin: *goes to change back into girl clothes after her pants almost fell off*<p>

_**So, it seems like all is back to normal! Well… Almost normal…**_

Sanji: … Uh… Guys…? Are you going to leave me tied up out here? Guys…?  
>Me: *cackling evilly as everyone walks into the galley*<p> 


	14. Tralalalalalalalala

_**~ WAH! Sorry I missed a day again! Something big happened the other day and so yesterday I was busy… Anyway, I'd rather not talk about myself, so let's get to the asks!**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Straw Hat Medley ENGLISH**_**" by (Youtuber) shadowlink4321/(Singer) Daniel Alvarez**

* * *

><p><em>From: Riena<br>Dear Sanji,  
>How did you turn back from being stone after seeing hancock?<br>Dear Luffy,  
>How do you eat so much, get a huge bulge in your stomach, then it magically disappears afterwards?<br>Dear Zoro,  
>How do you talk clearly with a sword in your mouth? Not that I'm complaining. Anyone who can still talk clearly with a sword in their mouth is a bad*ss in my book XD<em>

**Dear Reina,  
>(Sanji: Uh.. I don't know, you'd have to ask Chopper…)<br>(Chopper: You just crack the outer cover and then it comes off. For some reason Sanji doesn't completely turn to stone.)  
>(Luffy: I don't know!)<br>(Chopper: *sighs* It's his metabolism. If he wasn't rubber, he would just be really fat, or he wouldn't eat nearly as much.)  
>(Zoro: It's easy. You just talk.)<br>(Me: Zoro, that's not how it works…)  
>(Zoro: Then I don't know.)<br>(Chopper: *sighs again* I'm not explaining it right now!)  
>(Me: *laughs*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>good work and thanks now here is one for Nami:<em>

_Dear Nami,_  
><em>First I would like to apologize to Luffy, Sanji and Nami if this makes me sound like a Nami basher *Ashlielle can you tell Luffy what a basher is?* but anyway Nami I have to ask why did you not do anything when Luffy and Zoro were attacked by Bellamy, and before you say anything listen to this *press tape recorder* "Zoro , no matter what happens...don't fight back!" *presses tap recorder again* is there a mention of a Nami in there plus isn't what happened in the restaurant the reason you had Ussop invent the Climatact cause if Luffy could take that guy in one hit then all it takes is one bolt or a Nami punch to knock him out so I ask why?<em>

_Again I'm sorry if this made me sound like a Nami basher, I hate those kinds of people :(_  
><em>From Gamelover41592<em>

**Dear Gamelover41592,  
>(Nami: Are you kidding me? If I attacked one of them, <strong>_**all**_** of them would've attacked me! And while I'm sure Luffy and Zoro would've attacked them then, there isn't any guarantee that nothing would've happened before then. And, frankly, one hit from Luffy isn't quite the same as a shock from my Clima Tact. I'm sure Luffy probably put a lot into that punch as well. My punches aren't really as strong as his. They're just light discipline punches.)  
>(Luffy: Nami, you're confusing me!)<br>(Me: Me too!)  
>(Nami: ARGH! SHADDUP! *knocks me and Luffy on the head and leaves us on the ground with huge bumps on our heads*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AC: Dear straw hats,<br>Who do you think will join the crew next? Bartolommeo, Rebecca, Canvendish, Jinbei, Viola, Bellamy, or those two samurais Kin'emon and Momonosuke.  
>Give me each of your opinion who will join ( the ones that I mention).<br>I ask before without a name. Sorry._

**Dear AC,  
>(Me: It's okay! You learnt your lesson! *laughs evilly*)<br>(Everyone: Jinbei!)  
>(Robin: I would like it if Bartolomeo-san could join.)<br>(Luffy: Who is Fart-olo-meow?)  
>(Everyone: …)<br>(*crickets chirp in the background*)**

* * *

><p><em>Luffy's sister:Dear Strawhats<br>What do you think about stories with oc in them?_

_Dear Brook_  
><em>My friend drinks a lot of tea and now her teeth are not as bright, how come yours are still bright?<em>

_Dear Franky_  
><em>Why did you pick cola as fuel for you?<em>

_From Luffy's sister_  
><em>P.S. Yay everyone is back to normal and author don't push yourself kay?<em>

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Luffy: Wat?)<br>(Nami: I guess some of them are okay.)  
>(Usopp: I like some of them, and then there was that one… *shivers*)<br>(Robin: I like most of them.)  
>(Brook: I don't get very much screen time in most fanfictions! So, even though it's a very sadistic story, I think I like a certain one.)<br>(Zoro: I **_**hate**_** that one!)  
>(Sanji: I <strong>_**love**_** that one!)  
>(Luffy: WAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?)<br>(Me: I like the Oceanbound! *coughs loudly* That's totally not my fic! Maybe! Or maybe it is! Ahaha…!)  
>(Franky: I don't really read those things! I'm sure there are some <strong>_**super**_** awesome ones, but it's not really my thing!)  
>(Brook: About the tea? Does your friend drink lots of water and other stuff? Make sure she brushes them a lot! And by the way, do you think she'd let me see-!)<br>(Franky: I use cola because it's **_**super **_**awesome! There doesn't need to be any other reason!)  
>(LuffyUsopp/Chopper: COLA POWERRRR~! :D)  
>(Me: WOOP WOOP!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Zoro and Luffy,<br>Can you guys dress up as punk edits?_

_Everyone else,_  
><em>Judge who looks more like an actual punk edit.<em>

_- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
>(Zoro: No.)<br>(Luffy: What's a punk edit?)  
>(Me: *looked it up* Hmm…)<br>(Zoro: *starts to walk away*)  
>(Me: *grabs his shirt collar and Luffy's shirt collar and drags them to the men's room along with Usopp*)<br>(Zoro/Luffy: *come out a few minutes later dressed as punk edits*)  
>(Everyone: Zoro definitely looks more like an actual punk edit.)<br>(Me: *comes out of the men's room and gives a thumbs up*)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nami,<br>Do you think money can buy happiness and if you had to choose between money and your friends which would you choose?  
>From Kid<em>

**Dear Kid,  
>Money can buy happiness! But, uh, I would choose my friends, obviously. What kind of friend would I be otherwise? Though, I might make them help me <strong>_**get**_** money… *laughs evilly***

* * *

><p><em>Dear Usopp,<br>What did the stuff in the green bottle taste like?_

_Dear Luffy,_  
><em>Have you asked Ashlielle to join the crew yet?<em>

_Dear Brook,_  
><em>Does cheesebutter have the same effect on you as milk does? What about milkshakes?_

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Catflower Queen<em>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Usopp: It was basically flavorless. A bit sweet. I think Chopper liked it… *sweatdrops*)<br>(Luffy: Huh? Why would I do that?)  
>(Me: *cries in a corner*)<br>(Brook: It does not! Well, it sort of does, but not quite! Pure milk is the best! Yohohoho!)**

* * *

><p><em>I am glad you're feeling better, also that your back to your normal genders. I was a little worried.<em>

_Dear Nami and Robin_  
><em>What do you think the chances are of running into Foxy in New world.?<em>

_Dear Luffy_  
><em>If you did see Foxy again would you accept another Davy Back fight?<em>

_Dear Sanji_  
><em>Did you know that your original name was going to be Naruto?<em>

_Dear Brook_  
><em>I forgot to ask this last time, but what if you fall into the water? Do you suffer a fate worse than death?<em>

_Dear Franky_  
><em>Brook makes skull jokes, do you make cyborg jokes?<em>

_Love Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Nami: I'm thinking they're very very low.)<br>(Robin: After all, Foxy did leave with no crew and on a very tiny boat.)  
>(Luffy: I don't want to see that ugly fox-face again! And his games are no fun! They just cheat!)<br>(Sanji: Wat.)  
>(Brook: I'm not sure! But I'd rather not try.)<br>(Franky: Have you **_**seen**_** me make a cyborg joke?)  
>(Me: There was that one time when-!)<br>(Franky: *knocks me into the water*)  
>(Me: Oh joy… *SPLASH!*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: FindingThatD*mnedOnePiece<br>I live! AHAHAHAHAhaHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Luffy: Hey, you don't care about going around naked or kissing or anything. What stunted your growth and forced you to fall behind in both maturity and puberty? I mean... I'm curious, ya know._

_Zoro: Do you currently have a crush on someone? I mean, like... They don't have to be in the crew, and you don't have to tell us who or specify, but like... Do you HAVE one? Just wondering._

_Nami: Did you know that Luffy is actually extremely intelligent and he just hides behind an idiotic facade because he fears that you will flirt with him because of how awesome he is? *Evil sneaky voice*_

_Sanji: WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT ALL THE 'MELORINES' THAT HAVE BEEN ASKING YOU QUESTIONS ARE ACTUALLY FANBOYS. YOU'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH MEN, SANJI-BOY. TIME TO FACE THE TRUTH AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'VE UNINTENTIONALLY COME OUT OF THE CLOSET._

_Okie, bai._

**Dear FTDOP-sama (Again, I'm lazy XD),  
>(Luffy: I don't know!)<br>(Chopper: I've tried… But I don't know. I think it's just stupidity.)  
>(Zoro: No. Why do you people keep asking about my love-life?)<br>(Me: *climbs out of the water* Yeah, that nonexistent thing he never had.)  
>(Zoro: *knocks me back into the water*)<br>(Nami: XD XD XD AS IF)  
>(Sanji: O-O … *dies*)<br>(Chopper: AHHH! *pulls out the electrocuter thingies* CLEAR!)  
>(Sanji: *comes back to life* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~!)<br>(Nami: *pats Sanji on the back* No, they're mostly girls.)  
>(Sanji: *sulks* Mostly…?)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy do you know where babies cone from?<br>Dear Zoro did you have or want a marimo before?  
>Dear Robin what would you do if you guys stopped at an island that was a library?<em>

_- Girl_

**Dear Girl,  
>(Luffy: Babies? Don't they come from that thing that you guys always want me to do?)<br>(Zoro: What? No.)  
>(Sanji: You know you want one.)<br>(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches* I'm pretty sure I don't.)  
>(Robin: I would probably take many of their books. I am a pirate, after all.)<br>(Nami: Who are we kidding? We'd probably end up having to stay there for like a month while Robin reads all of those books. Or we could just stay there for half a month and then steal as many books as we can fit in our library on the ship.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brook,<br>Should I use an honorific with your name? I'm sorry I didn't ask last time (if you remember me haha). Gaaah has anybody asked to see your panties he he he?_

_Dear Chopper,_  
><em>Your advice was very helpful thank you! I actually listened to Brook's violin version of Bink's Sake, which is really beautiful by the way Brook, and I had a good nights sleep. How do you keep your fur so soft?<em>

_Dear Luffy,_  
><em>Hello :) Do you smell like rubber? Strawhats, does he smell like rubber?<em>

_Dear Zoro,_  
><em>How can you possibly speak with a katana in your mouth? I hope you don't let anyone touch them. *gasp* are you a vantriloquist?!<em>

_Dear Ashlielle,_  
><em>Hello you fabulous thing you! So am I not fabulous because you took all of the fabulousness? Haha<em>

_Daisy :)_

**Dear Daisy,  
>(Brook: You may use –san if you want. My panties? I'm a man! I don't wear panties! Yohoho!)<br>(Me: *climbs back out of the water again* Yeah, we got turned back to our original genders at the end of the last chapter. I'm telling you, A/Ns are IMPORTANT sometimes! You should read them! Especially the ones at the end of the chapter!)  
>(Chopper: You're welcome! :D I just make sure it doesn't get too dirty, and otherwise it's just pretty soft without doing anything.)<br>(Luffy: When I get hot and sweaty I do! And when I use Gear Second!)  
>(Nami: And sometimes when he eats a lot, since his metabolism is working ridiculously fast and then he starts to get that burnt rubber smell.)<br>(Zoro: No, I'm not a ventriloquist.)  
>(Ashlielle: I don't want to take your fabulousness! Be fabulous! Take it! *throws fabulousness at you* Take it and be happy! I don't need it, because I'm always inside! Nobody can see my unfab-ness! Tis be fine! You keep your fabulous fabulousness you fabulous you!)<br>(Zoro: *knocks me off the boat again*)**

* * *

><p><em>I'm so ready for the next chappie!<em>

_*sings* I'm so excited! Just can't hide it!_

_Luffy: What would you do if I told you that there was another Shanks in a different dimension, but his name was Gildarts and he didn't have a straw hat and was a wizard instead of a pirate?_

_Sanji: Hi! I just wanted to say that you're my favorite (human) member of the crew! Can you give me some advice on how to improve my leg strength? I need to improve my sparring technique…_

_Nami: What would you do if I said that there is a girl in another universe (same as alternate Shanks') that reminds me of you? Her name is Lucy._

_Chopper: You looked so cute in that tutu! *squeals* Do you know how to cure anxiety? *suspenseful music plays*_

_Brook: I'm just DYING to make some skull jokes! Jokes/puns are the best- they affect my FUNNY BONE!_

_Robin: Have you ever tried growing arms out I the sides of your head and made antlers to do a Chopper impression?_

_From: The Utterly Fabulous Z_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Luffy: Whoa! Really?)<br>(Me: *climbs back up on the Sunny again and walks as far away from Zoro as possible* Fairy Tail is a total rip off of One Piece, except with magical powers! They even stole the special Sakura Tree filler thingy from One Piece! I won't stand for it!)  
>(Sanji: Thank you~! You should do lots of stretches, stair laps, and it would help if you live with or near someone who can show you other techniques.)<br>(Nami: Lucy? Nice name. Are her clothes nice?)  
>(Chopper: Cure anxiety…? I can't <strong>_**cure**_** it, but I **_**can**_** give you something to make it sort of better.)  
>(Brook: Yohohoho! Good one!)<br>(Robin: No, I have not, but I did do that to Luffy once when I joined.)**

* * *

><p><em>Samurai jack: Zoro, would you claim Mihawk's Yoru after you defeat him?<em>

**Dear Samurai jack,  
>I don't know. His Yoru isn't necessarily the kind of katana I think I'd use, and I'm pretty good with my katana anyway.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shea: Dear Robin, would you like to have a pet? If yes, what kind of pet?<em>

**Dear Shea,  
>A Crane would be nice, or perhaps a swan. Maybe a dog if not that, or something that could take care of itself mostly without attacking us.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ So… There we go! Sorry it was a bit late! My life, the hectic-ness, blech, ya know… lol<br>Until next time! I apologize if it's late by a few days if anything happens!**_


	15. Long Weekends and Hurting Bottoms

_**~ Oh gawsh gaiz I'm sorryyyyyy! I've been really busy the past few days, ya know? Went skating on Saturday, my butt hurts like a - *bleep!* -, and I've had a friend staying over at my house since then so I haven't had much time to get on my laptop. Anyway, here we go, and sorry for the longer than usual delay! *bows repeatedly***_

**Soundtrack: "_KATANA_" sung by Kazuya Nakai/Zoro's Voice Actor :D & "_Kawaii Tokoro_" sung by Kumiko Nishihara/Perona's Voice Actor :3 & "_Living Fire_" sung by Toshio Furakawa/Ace's Voice Actor :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luffy<br>Can I please join your crew? I would help you raid the kitchen._

_Brook_  
><em>May I see your panties?<em>

_Nami_  
><em>How would you feel about meeting Percy Jackson, he's basically a talking sea chart. No Luffy he's not a literal talking sea chart, he is just a good sea navigator. Being the son of Poseidon and all.<em>

_Sanji_  
><em>How did your obsession with women start?<em>

_Zoro_  
><em>How different do you think things would be, if Kuina didn't die?<em>

_And before I leave I just want to say this...Garps right behind you Luffy._  
><em>Hetaliafan<em>

**Dear Hetaliafan,  
>(Luffy: You will?! Okay!)<br>(Sanji/Nami: *hits him on the head* NO! DON'T GO LETTING PEOPLE IN FOR REASONS LIKE THAT!)  
>(Brook: Panties…? I'm a man, you know. Yohohoho!)<br>(Nami: I don't know who that is, but that sounds interesting!)  
>(Sanji: Oh, women are just so wonderful in every way! It's very noticeable!)<br>(Me: So basically, I would just assume he's been like that for all his life.)  
>(Sanji: *hearts are flying from his head as he swoons over the girls on the ship*)<br>(Zoro: Probably very different?)  
>(Luffy: *spins around quickly* AHH! Hey, you lied! He's not-! *gets whacked on the head* Owww~!)<br>(*marine ship floats away unnoticed*)**

* * *

><p><em>dear zoro and robin.. I'm a fan both of you. You're so cool. Ehm,okey,, just want to ask zoro. After time skip you seem protect robin most. Why? Are you in love with her?<em>

_And for all mugiwara crew... hug me please! :D :D_  
><em>Naomi<em>

**Dear Naomi,  
>(Zoro: I do? No, I'm not in love with her.)<br>(Robin: I believe he's a bit young for me.)  
>(Everyone: *group hugs you*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Samurai jack: Is shuusui better than yubashari?<em>

**Dear Samurai jack,  
>They're both great.<br>(Luffy: Yeah, they're both really cool and sharp and pointy!)**

* * *

><p><em>From CAAAAAANNNDYYYYYYYY(exclamationmark)<br>Dear Zoro-san,  
>Can you please use your move santouryu: onigiri?<br>Dear Sanji-kun,  
>Can you please make an onigiri?<br>Dear the-rest-of-you,  
>Can you judge the difference between the two? After which you can smack one of them upside the head<br>Dear Soul King-san,  
>Can you make a skull joke? Please?<em>

**Dear CAAAAAANNNDYYYYYYYY(exclamationmark),  
>(Zoro: *does zeh aweshum move*)<br>(Sanji: *makes an onigiri*)  
>(Luffy: Zoro's is cooler! But Sanji's is tastier! *eating leftover rice grains from his fingers*)<br>(Everyone: *smacks Luffy on the head* YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT THAT!)  
>(Me: *sweatdrops* Then who was…?)<br>(Brook: I would make a skull joke, but I don't have a mouth to tell it with! Yohohohohoho!)  
>(UsoppChopper: *laughs*)  
>(Luffy: *laughs but sounds very weird from his swollen face*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Catherine 365:Dear Zoro<br>Unlike most people I know you can beat curly brow's a** anywhere, anytime. My question is could you do the same with Luffy's? I mean you do wield one of the only weapons that can harm Luffy._

_And dear Luffy_  
><em>If you could have had the same amount of freedom by becoming a marine. Would you have become one. For the sake of your Granfather's happiness.<em>

**Dear Catherine 365,  
>(Zoro: I know I could beat him anywhere!)<br>(Sanji: *sulking in a corner*)  
>(Zoro: Even though I have my swords, fighting Luffy would take a long amount of time and also he knows my moves well enough to block them, so no, I couldn't just kick his a** anytime I wanted to.)<br>(Luffy: No! Being a pirate is more fun!)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nami,<br>What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?_

_Dear Robin,_  
><em>What is the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything? Also, have you ever been to Starbucks before?<em>

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Catflower Queen<em>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Nami: Wut.)<br>(Robin: I have yet to discover that. And no, I have not been there. May I ask what exactly this "Starbucks" is?)**

* * *

><p><em>Hey hey everyone!<em>

_Dear Luffy,_  
><em>I'm glad that you all came back to normal. Well, I have a question, if it is okay for you to answer this… If you seen Aokiji again cycyling in the icy road on the sea, will you do anything?<em>

_Dear Author-san,_  
><em>Anyway, omedetou of having above 100 reviews. Here's a question: If you become the new member of the Strawhat Crew, what would your position then, and why?<em>

_Dear to all Strawhat members,_  
><em>Congratulations about being back to normal! Have a new question for you all, and that is: How was being a girlboy, to you? Would you miss the moments as well?_

_So, that's it and sorry I couldn't myself for that. I was suppose to post the original last week when the chapter (they were still genderbent) was publish, but it was lost. So it's okay. Once again, omedetou for this story's 140 reviews! Keep the good work up._

_Best regards for this fic,_  
><em>Seichikari<em>

**Dear Seichikari,  
>(Everyone: *waves* Hi!)<br>(Luffy: I'm glad too! I would have a party with him! Maybe…?)  
>(Me: Oh, I just lahv your questions! *gives you a cookie* Well, I think I would probably be their artist, though I see no point in having one on a pirate ship. I actually draw much better than I write and do it much more often. But I think if I were already part of the One Piece world, I'd probably be more fit and have other things to do around the ship.)<br>(Everyone: Thank you!)  
>(ZoroUsopp: Terrible. And no.)  
>(Sanji: I think I might miss it a little… *cries in a corner and eats some spicy seafood pasta*)<br>(Nami: I would rather not experience that again.)  
>(Robin: It was… an interesting experience, but I would also like to not go through that again.)<br>(Brook: There wasn't really anything new for me to experience so I don't have much to say about it! Though, it was quite hilarious to see everyone else with the gender change! Yohohohoho!)  
>(Franky: It wasn't too bad, but those boobs were annoying.)<br>(Luffy: Yeah, they were really annoying!)  
>(Chopper: It was horrible! Being a girl was changing my brain!)<br>(Robin: *pats his hat*)  
>(Me: The experience… was terrifying. O-O *remembers being hit in the privates multiple times*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you now for some fun :D<em>

_Dear Sanji,_

_I have always wanted to ask you this, and be prepared in case he overloads. Sanji it is in your nature to protect Nami and Robin but it is also in your nature to not hit a lady, so I ask you this what would happen if a woman attacked Nami and Robin and you were the only one around that could be said woman?_

_From Gamelover41592_

**Dear Gamelover41592,  
>Wat? But I… D: *overloads*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: Beast of Rendall<em>

_Dear Nami,  
>Given how strong he is, do you think Luffy lets you hurt him because he knows you won't do anything too bad to him? And do you hit him with a Fist of Love, like Garp does?<em>

_Dear Sanji,_  
><em>If Nami had switched bodies with Zoro or any of the other guys back on Punk Hazard, do you think you'd still be able to dote on and flirt with her?<em>

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
>(Nami: Uh… I'm not sure? And yes, but no. Maybe more like, a fist of nakama-ship, or something like that?)<br>(Sanji: O.O … *continues to overload and eye starts twitching*)**

* * *

><p><em>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z<em>

_I never got my original questions answered… waaah. *fake cries*._

_*latches onto Sanji and Chopper* Luffy, can I borrow these two? Just for a little while? I promise I'll be nice and not do anything naughty._

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Me: BAH! I checked, but the only thing that seemed a bit unanswered just was a bit vague XD I'm sorry, though!)<br>(Sanji: I'll gladly go with you~!)  
>(Chopper: ?_?)<br>(Luffy: NO! You can't take Sanji! He has to cook for me! You can take Chopper, though!)  
>(Sanji: *frowns*)<br>(Chopper: Whyyyyyy~? *tears up*)  
>(Me: Don't take them too far!)<br>(Luffy: WAIT~ DON'T TAKE SANJIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiii…!)  
>(Sanji: I'm right here, idiot.)<br>(Luffy: Oh.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Strawhats<br>I know a fanfiction you will love. It is called bravery._

_Dear Brook_  
><em>Thank you for your advice and no she will not show you her panties.<em>

_Dear Sanji_  
><em>Why did you want to become a cook?<em>

_Dear Luffy_  
><em>Why would you not have the author on your crew?<em>

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Me: I'm totally gonna look that up later! Can you tell me the author?)<br>(Brook: *sulks*)  
>(Sanji: Cooking is like ladies, my dear! It's wonderful!)<br>(Luffy: She's weird!)  
>(Me: OI!)<br>(Luffy: *laughs*)  
>(Me: Like you're one to talk! Every single one of you are weird in some way!)<br>(Luffy: *eyes widen in realization* Oh, you're right!)  
>(Me: *sweatdrops*)<br>(Luffy: Wanna join?)  
>(Me: … I'm not sure now. I feel a little offended. *cries in a random corner*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>kid:Dear Luffy,<br>Do you still have your afro?_

_Dear Brook,_  
><em>how big is your afro?<em>

**Dear kid,  
>(Luffy: *grins, runs to the boys room, and comes out holding the fake afro*)<br>(Usopp/Chopper/Sanji: *gasps*)  
>(Luffy: *puts his hat on his back and puts the afro on*)<br>(Brook: It is rather large! :D I'm quite proud of it! I can't really tell you exactly how large it is, though! When I try to measure it, it presses the hair in and I can't get an accurate measure!)**

* * *

><p><em>From: Cole D. soul<em>

_Geesh I'm sleepy._

_Dear Nami._  
><em>What if you got a diary that told you your future?The only catch is that if it get destroyed you die to.<em>

_Dear Robin._  
><em>Is the weapon pluton really on Alabasta? If so do you know where?<em>

_Dear Zoro._  
><em>What if you met a pinked haired girl that wrote about everything you did every ten minutes? She would do anything for you literally anything.<em>

_Dear Franky._  
><em>I haven't asked you many questions so here's one. If the crew got any pets who's job would it be to clean the poop deck?<em>

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Me: *yawns* That makes two of us. I mean, really, it's almost 2AM here…)<br>(Nami: Uh… Close it and not read it but not destroy it either? It'd be best to keep it somewhere that Luffy couldn't find it.)  
>(Robin: … *giggles* I cannot tell you that, for the good of the world. The internet is a very good place for information gathering, and if the wrong person read the answer to that, it could mean world destruction.)<br>(Zoro: That sounds like a more annoying version of Perona. Would she go away if I told her to?)  
>(Me: *frowns* That's mean.)<br>(Franky: Luffy-bro's and Usopp-bro's, because they'd probably be the ones to get the pets… *strikes his usual pose with a loud **_**SUPERRR~**_*****

* * *

><p><em>Shea:To Nami and Robin:<br>Who do you think is the manliest member of the crew?_

_To Franky:_  
><em>Coke or Pepsi?<em>

**Dear Shea,  
>(Nami: They're all idiots.)<br>(Robin: I believe they are all very manly in their own sense.)  
>(Me: Probably Zoro or Sanji… *coughs and walks away*)<br>(Franky: **_**COLAAAA~! SUUUUPERRRRR~!**_**)**

* * *

><p><em>From: Ikaros Light<em>

_Dear Straw Hats,  
>I have a question for three of you,<em>

_Chopper, do you have any sympathy towards Robin for her past, since to of you have treated like Monsters because öf your powers ?_  
><em>Zoro, way you use your Kyotoryu Asura more often ?<em>  
><em>Nami, which of the most reosanable pirinç you think?<em>

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
>(Chopper: *hugs Robin's leg* I dooo~!)<br>(Me: I'm sorry… I tried but I don't really understand your other two questions…)**

* * *

><p><em>Mr. 0-San:<em>

_Dear Luffy: Were you serious when you said that you'd want to be reborn as a clam?_

_Dear Robin: Can you recite a bit of dark poetry to Sanji-Kun?_

_Dear Sanji: *ahem* Elizabeth... *Runs away giggling*_

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
>(Luffy: No! I want to be reborn as a big sea monster, or something that gets to eat a lot of meat!)<br>(Robin: *starts reciting dark poetry when…*)  
>(Sanji: *starts running and shouting and looking for zeh evil okama*)<br>(Everyone: …?)  
>(Me: *laughing my butt off*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ So, that's it! I had to stay up past my bed time to do this, so be grateful! XD lol And plz remember that the Straw Hats are now back to their normal genders!<strong>_


	16. Pickles

_**~ Just got done eating some potato chips and answering PMs and now… ASK TIME! *does the boogie dance***_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Sunflowers In Your Eyes**_**" sung by HIO(? Not sure who it is? That's what it says on the title name, though, so… *shrugs*)**

* * *

><p><em>I was afraid of that but thank you for doing it<em>

_Dear Luffy,_

_Apart from Uncle cabbage, Vivi, and Jimbei, is there anyone else you met on your journey that you really wished had joined you guys on the journey and no Law does not count since you are currently in an alliance with him_

_From Gamelover41592_

**Dear Gamelover41592,  
>(Me: Yas, yas. Let us just be glad he has made a recovery.)<br>(Luffy: *starts listing off names of random things he's seen* …and a talking unicorn, and a big purple goat-monkey hybrid, and a… *continues*)  
>(Everyone: *groans*)<br>(Me: *puts on my headphones and starts playing music*)**

* * *

><p><em>So happy I found this!<br>Zoro- Are you ticklish?  
>Robin- Can you use your devil powers to tickle Zoro?<br>Sanji- After two years of hell you must have missed Zoro's chest... Don't tell me haven't groped? You should...I dare you too just to annoy Zoro.  
>LUV YOU GUYS!<br>From: babygaaralover_

**Dear babygaaralover,  
>(Zoro: Wat?)<br>(Robin: *grows arms and tickles Zoro*)  
>(Zoro: *yelps* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!)<br>(Robin: This is called tickling, Zoro…)  
>(Zoro: … Well I don't like it.)<br>(Sanji: … But… I don't… I can't…)  
>(Zoro: Can't what? *goes to look at the ask*)<br>(Sanji: *kicks him away and runs away with the ask* NOOOOOOOOOOooooooo…!)  
>(Everyone: O_O …)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zoro<br>To answer your question Zoro, no she will never go away. The good thing about her is that she is crazy good at killing (just give her any weapon) . The bad thing is she will kill anyone who stands in her way or her relationship with you._

_Dear Straw Hats._  
><em>Valentines day will be here soon is there anyone special you want to say I love you too.<em>

_-Love Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Zoro: … *eyebrow twitches*)<br>(Me: … *looks at the second question, rips it, and throws it overboard* Love is overrated.)  
>(Luffy: OI! I WANTED TO READ THAT!)<br>(Nami: I GET MONEY FOR THIS, YOU KNOW! Tell us…! TELL US THE ASK!)  
>(Me: *cries dramatically and runs away like a schoolgirl*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shea:Hey Author-san, can you show us your drawings? And what ship do you like most?<em>

_Hi Chopper, how much bounty do you think you deserve?_

_Hey Robin, do you still have that purple hat you always wear? Can I have it please?_

_Thanks for answering. I love you all._

**Dear Shea,  
>(Me: *hiding at the opposite side of the ship from everyone else* Yes! You can find them on Deviantart! My account name is Izumi-Kishi. If you're a fan of Oceanbound, I shall also mention the fact that I have left multiple drawings of Saki there XD)<br>(Chopper: A big one!)  
>(Usopp: *pats his hat* You'll get there.)<br>(Chopper: I will? :D)  
>(Usopp: *somehow begins telling a story*)<br>(Robin: Yes, I do, actually. In fact, I keep spare in my closet. *gives you an extra*)  
>(Nami: … How did I not know about this?)<br>(Robin: I honestly have no clue. They're stacked in the top.)  
>(NamiFranky/Brook: …)  
>(Everyone: *suddenly turns* WE LAHV YEW TOO!)<br>(Me: *guffawing in the background* I TOTALLY JUST MADE YOU GUYS DO THAT! HAHAHAHA-! AHHHHH! *being chased by Zoro with his katana drawn* DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEeeeeee!)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sanji-kun, what if you had a little sister! About five years younger than you... would you treat her any different from Nami and Robin or exactly the same?<em>

_Dear Zoro-kun, do you believe Kuina lives inside of Wado? If you do, can you sense her?_

_Dear -san, what is the most worst injury you have seen and treated? Did it make you want to puke?_

_Sincerely, KawaiiChopper._

**Dear KawaiiChopper,  
>(Sanji: Uh… *scratches his head* I'm not… sure…?)<br>(Usopp: *whispers to Chopper* He'd probably steal her underwear..)  
>(Chopper: *giggles*)<br>(Me: *comes back with bumps all over my head*)  
>(Zoro: In Wado? *looks at his sword* In a way, yes. It's not really like a sensing thing, though.)<br>(Chopper: Umm… I think that last question was mine… The worst injury I've ever seen? Well, it probably had to be - *describes something really disgusting and nasty that I shall not reveal the details of* - and so yeah… It was pretty gross. I didn't throw up, though.)  
>(Usopp: *throwing up over the railing*)<br>(Everyone else: *displaying the face of doom*)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Devil Fruit Users,<br>This question has been bothering me for a few hours.  
>How do you bathe if you can't stay in unmoving water? Other than the obvious shower, as it is running water?<br>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Me: I just had the weirdest case of dejavu! I could've sworn I had answered this question and I even looked around through old ask chapters and apparently I haven't been asked this yet! Or maybe it's in an earlier chapter…? *knocks my head on Sunny's railing*)<br>(Robin: As long as we have someone else with us and do not go too far under the water, there isn't any real risk.)  
>(Luffy: I've almost drowned lotsa times!)<br>(Usopp: That's because you're always doing stupid stuff in the bathroom…)  
>(Chopper: And then I end up getting dragged in with Luffy most of the time T^T)<br>(Brook: I can just use a wash rag, most of the time, since I am just bones! Though, it is much nicer to take a bath…)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear straw hat crew<br>What was your initial reaction to gear secon because it seemed like you just randomly accepted it without Luffy how did you come up with increasing your nutrition intake by widening your veins(movie 7 isn't canon)you must be smarter than you let on to figure that out  
>From: Giddyboy<em>

**Dear Giddyboy,  
>(Luffy: I'm really confused… . )<br>(Chopper: At dinner one night, Luffy stretched to grab someone's food, but they grabbed his hand and then his arm did this weird boingy thing and it turned red. When I investigated it, we found out what it was and then… Well, I don't really know when he turned it into a move.)  
>(Me: X3)<br>(Nami: So basically, everyone's reaction was just when we had seen it then. And anyways, there isn't much you can be surprised about around Luffy after being around him so long.)  
>(Usopp: *sweatdrops*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Robin,<br>Starbucks is a really popular chain of coffee shops where I come from. They also sell delicious little tiny cakes and adorable frosted cookies and things. On that note, what is your favorite type of coffee? How do you take it?_

_Dear Nami,_  
><em>Is there an equivalent to Las Vegas in your world? (Aside from Crocodile's place in Alabasta, I mean.) If there is, would you go there? Are you any good at Blackjack?<em>

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Catflower Queen<em>

_P.S. Make sure you have a good rest, Ashlielle! Don't worry about missing days-as much as we all dislike it, "real life" must sometimes trump fanfiction. :( Besides, at least you're doing better than I am update-wise._

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Robin: Oh, that sounds quite nice. I like my coffee most ways, as long as you do not put too many other things in it, and I especially like it Black with some of Sanji's little sandwiches.)<br>(Sanji: *swoons at the comment*)  
>(Nami: Las Vegas? What is that? Hah! Yes, of course I'm good at Blackjack! *grins*)<br>(Me: *cries happy tears* I just love yew gaiz so much T^T You're so awesome… The reason I especially hate delaying updates for asks is because I enjoy doing it so much, though it is quite hard. Coming up with jokes and stuff is so much fun, and I've made a few friends, too – which I have barely any of – but I know, I must take a break too… I think I'll take an extra long midday nap tomorrow… :D lol)**

* * *

><p><em>sherry:Hii mugiwara no ichimi...!<br>Wanna ask all of you:  
>1. How much do you all take a bath in a day? (especially for the males)<br>2. Are you're ever sent mail to your beloved back at yours hometown?  
>And for the author, keep answering! Love you all 33<em>

**Dear sherry,  
>(Nami: Sanji, Robin, and I are the only ones who shower every day. The rest of them are filthy, except maybe Usopp, but the dirt he collects in about 3 days can be pretty gross sometimes too.)<br>(Luffy: Mail? Why? Isn't that what the bounty posters are for?)  
>(Usopp: No, they're not!)<br>(Luffy: But they know I'm doing well because I'm smiling!)  
>(Usopp: That is not how it works! And yes, I did send <strong>_**one**_** letter home, but I don't know if that pigeon carrier thing even got it delivered.)  
>(Nami: I'm sure it did, along with my letters.)<br>(Robin: I'm afraid I have nowhere to send letters to, really.)  
>(Franky: I don't do letters! I'm sure the guys back at home are fine! *smiles*)<br>(Zoro: *shrugs* No.)  
>(Sanji: Like I would send a letter to those crap heads back at the Baratie.)<br>(Brook: I am with Robin-san. I have nowhere to send any letters to.)**

* * *

><p><em>Yum. Just ate a whole plate of barbecue chips. So delicious...<em>

_Okay, getting of topic._

_Dear Luffy,_

_If I were to tell you that I know a hyper-intelligent horse person, would let her join your crew? (Author-san: Show him the video "HORSE" by TomSka.)_

_I can't wait to see your reaction!_

_- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
>(Me: … O_O WHAT in the HECK did I just watch…?)<br>(Luffy: *laughing* That's funny! Yeah, she ca-!)  
>(Me: *tackles Luffy* NOOOO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!)<br>(Luffy: WAIIIIIIIIII~)  
>(Me: CAUSE SHE'LL KILL UUUUUUUUUUUUU~)<br>(Usopp: *shrieks* WHAT?! *watches the video and blinks in bewilderment* What the…?!)**

* * *

><p><em>Luffy's sister:Dear Author<br>First the author for the bravery story is called Rebelleader1011 second Luffy just ask if you want to join his crew, not many people get ask this, you should say yes._

_Dear Usopp_  
><em>Have you realize that some of your lies came true. For example that big fish you guy went through at Little Garden?<em>

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Me: *writes down the fic in my list of over 70 fics I still have yet to read* Thank you! :D Hey, Luffy, can I join?!)<br>(Luffy: *pouts and rubs his head where he hit it when I tackled him* I don't know… I'll have to think about it.)  
>(Usopp: O_O… You… You see?! I am god! Bwahahahahaa~!)<br>(Chopper: WHOA! Really, Usopp?! :D *twinkly eyes*)**

* * *

><p><em>OK, Miss Author-Sama, it's time to see if you can write Mad-Luffy! C:<em>

_Dear Luffy: *Ahem* Takes Straw Hat and throws it into a fire..._

_With Love,_  
><em>Mr. 0-San :3<em>

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
>(Usopp: AHHHHHH~! WAI MEEEE~! MY BUTT BURRRNNNNSSSS~!)<br>(Me: OW! HOT!)  
>(Nami: Why are you in there?!)<br>(Me: Tried to grab Usopp-! OWWWW~!)  
>(Luffy: *grabs us from the fire and burns his hands in the process* … *beats the crap out of you and throws you into the fire* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~!)<br>(Everyone: Luffy! O-O !)  
>(Me: *bonks him on the head and pours a bucket of water on the fire* … *floats you on a tiny boat tied waaaaaaay behind the Sunny and puts heat protectant gear on everyone* o_O *paranoid eye twitch*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>kid:Dear Strawhats,<br>What would you guys do if you had a chance to go back in time? would you take it?_

**Dear kid,  
>(Everyone: *makes thinking faces* It depends…)<br>(Me: I think that is a question that requires too much time to answer… Also, I really need to get these burns treated T^T)  
>(Usopp: My butt still hurts…)<br>(Chopper: *starts treating our burns*)**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for earlier questions Ashlielle. It was just automatic correction.<br>Dear Brook,  
>How your hair can't grow, but you can?<br>Dear Robin, what is your favourite outfit?  
>Dear Luffy,<br>Have you ever wanted to eat Mera Mera no Mi?  
>Dear Usopp,<br>Have ever had "If I DON'T Go This Island, I'll Die" sickness?  
>Dear Sanji,<br>How world you call Zoro, If his hair was pink? (instead of marimo)  
>Dear Nami,<br>Are you really have third highest IQ in the East Blue?  
>Dear Franky, which is your favourite nakama? Please answer properly.<br>Dear Zoro, way you don't use your Kyotoryu Asura more often?  
>Dear Chopper,<br>What exactly is a tanuki?  
>From: Ikaros Light<em>

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
>(Brook: Ah, but I can't grow! Yohoho!)<br>(Robin: I think… the one with my light lavender shirt, probably.)  
>(Luffy: Hmm… I like my fruit! But if I could eat another one along with mine, I would eat it!)<br>(Usopp: Yes, once! It was a wonderful island with lots of cool games and stuff… But then the marines came and we had to leave…)  
>(Sanji: Probably… cotton candy? Or maybe… strawberry? Or a pig?)<br>(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches*)  
>(Nami: Wat? I do?)<br>(Me: *tells Nami something*)  
>(Nami: Ohhhhh~! Really? Hahaha! I do! :D)<br>(Franky: Hmm… They're all my favorite, really… But… I guess if you were to ask who I am around most on a normal day, probably Usopp, Robin, or Brook.)  
>(Zoro: It's… a secret…)<br>(Me: Awwww~! I wanted to knoooowwww~!)  
>(Zoro: Too bad.)<br>(Me: *pouts*)  
>(Chopper: A tanuki is a raccoon dog. . . Hey, wait a second-!)<br>(Me: Ow! You stepped on my toe~!)  
>(Chopper: ACK! Sorry!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Straw Hats<br>Why are hot dogs packaged in 8, but the buns are packaged in 10? This is the question that has been pondering the minds of man kind for ages. Free drink to anyone who can answer this.  
>Hetaliafan<em>

**Dear Hetaliafan,  
>(Sanji: That's easy! There are extra buns as extras in case two of them get ruined, or you can just use them for other hot dogs when andor if you buy more hot dogs.)  
>(Me: Yaaay~! *claps* I actually eat more hot dogs than I probably should, and have also pondered this before and tried to come up with a sensible answer XD)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ohhhhhh! *throws cookies to you all* T^T I lahv yew gaaaiiiiiiiizzzzzz! Answering your asks makes meh so happy! :)<br>So I'm sorry if I can't answer the questions in a way that satisfies all T^T I try, though, I really do.**_


	17. Boogie Dancing On Yo Face

_**~ I'm back! I know this is random, but I've been on a roll with this fic I've been working on for SO LONG (since the time I found fanfiction, which was months before my first fic began posting) and so I've decided to reveal something about it to you lucky ducks! :D **_

_**Okay, so, the initials to this amazing story is… CCW! :3 I've already decided to leave the actual title a secret until I begin posting the story, but I decided to go ahead and tell you guys the initials, at least XD  
>Also, the character Miki that has made appearances in 'Star of Hope' as a sort-of main-ish character and in 'Oceanbound' as a picture in Saki's notebook is going to be one of the main characters! Yas, one of them, for there shall be oh so many (-.-;)<br>Yeh, yeh, I get it! I'll get on with the asks now and stop tempting you with information! *cackles evilly***_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Lost One's Weeping**_**" sung by Yorukichi (OH MY GOD HAVE YOU HEARD THAT GUY'S VOICE?! He sounds like Zoro! It's so awesome!)**

* * *

><p><em>phonenix<em>

_dear straw hats,  
>*tackles Luffy, ties him up in rope, and puts him in a super secret location* I will give him back once the rest of you answer 100 questions each, starting now! if you want luffy back early, you will have to give me 10 billion berries instead!<br>dear Robin,  
>*hugs in the form of a tackle* if you swung that way, who would you go out with: Nami or Vivi?<br>dear Nami,  
>*tackles her in a hug* same with you, Robin or Vivi? also, will you teach me about navigation?<em>

**Dear phonenix,  
>(Me: … *coughs loudly and walks into the bathroom*)<br>(Everyone: …)  
>(Me: *comes out with a huge bag of money*)<br>(Everyone: *jaws drop*)  
>(Nami: Where'd you get that?! And why were you hiding it in the bathroom?!)<br>(Me: I, uh… Umm… I have magical powers. Yeah. That's it. *coughs and gives you 10 billion and two beri*)  
>(Nami: … *eyes turn into beri signs* You're my favorite! Could you get me some too?)<br>(Me: Suuurre… *hands Nami a random bar of gold from my pocket*)  
>(Robin: *keeps herself from falling on the floor with some extra arms* I think Nami, considering Ms. Wednesday - I mean Vivi – most likely dislikes me at the least after what I did to her country.)<br>(Nami: I'll go with Author-san~! *eyes are still beri signs*)  
>(Everyone: *sweatdrops* Oi, oi…)<br>(Me: Uhhhhhhhhhhh… This just got awkward.)**

* * *

><p><em>A Guest:To the Straw Hats:<br>*drops a book about Law's super depressing past which lands on Luffy's head hard*_

**Dear A Guest,  
>(Luffy: Huh? *looks at the book* … I can't read it. O-O What is this?)<br>(Nami: *grabs it and looks at it* It's… Oh…)  
>(Robin: *takes the book and begins to read it but soon goes to toss it overboard when…*)<br>(Franky: *grabs the book, reads it, cries waterfalls, and then accidentally drops it in the ocean while trying to get a tissue* Th-that's so sad~!)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brook,<br>Are you sure? Oda claims you have grown 11 cm in the time skip.  
>Dear Chopper,<br>What is your favourite flower, beside sakura? Also, why color of nose is so important for reindeers?  
>Dear Zoro,<br>How would you call Sanji, if his eye brow was zig-zag?  
>Dear Franky, what percentage of your body is made of metal?<br>Dear Usopp, what is the length of your nose?  
>Dear Sanji, which meal you enjoy most, while cooking?<br>Dear Nami, why are loving tangerines? Also, have you ever tried to use a battle axe?  
>Dear Robin,<br>Who is the most creative one in the crew? Also, why did quit wearing cowboy hats after time skip?  
>Dear Luffy, if I meet you with mi OC, would you allow him to join the crew? ( Note :He can fly)<br>Oh, and Ashlielle, do you have a favourite in the crew?  
>That's it! Also... Do YOU have any questions for me?<br>Ikaros Light_

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
>(Brook: … *gets out a tape measure and measures his height* Oh? I am…! I didn't think I could grow any taller, so I haven't measured my height! Yohohoho!)<br>(Chopper: Hmm… Maybe… A sweet pea? They're pretty.)  
>(Zoro: Uh… I guess, probably zig-zag brow. I mean, it'd be like the same thing, except dumber, right? *starts laughing*)<br>(Franky: A lot. It changes when I add new stuff.)  
>(Usopp: OI! IT'S LONG ENOUGH, OKAY?! Why does everyone have to focus on my nose…?)<br>(Me: Cause it's LOOOONG~)  
>(Usopp: *sulks*)<br>(Sanji: I think I've answered this at least two or three times now. Why does everyone want to know about my favorite food, anyway?)  
>(Nami: Why do I love tangerines? Because they remind me of Bellemere… And no. Why would I?)<br>(Robin: I think I would have to say Usopp. The hats hide my new hairstyle, and multiple hats flew away while I was sailing with the revolutionaries. Why? I have no clue, really.)  
>(Luffy: … He can <strong>_**fly**_**?! Oh, I can fly, too! *rockets himself into the air* Woohooooo~! *falls back down on his head* Uh… M-Maybe…)  
>(Me: Hmm… Maybe… They're all kinda my favorites, but I really like Sanji and Zoro. Oh, and I do have a question for you! Are you a girl or a boy? Your name seems like it could go either way, and I haven't seen you actually say your gender X3)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Chopper:<br>Since you can talk to animals, maybe you'll be able to find out the answer to this question for me: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? ;)_

_Dear Luffy,_  
><em>Do you like tarantulas? Personally, I think they're cute, fuzzy, and fun to hold... I just have to be careful not to annoy them, since I'm not impervious to their venom like you are.<em>

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Catflower Queen<em>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Chopper: I would answer it… But I don't know where to find a woodchuck! D: )<br>(Luffy: Yeah! They're really cool!)  
>(SanjiNami: NO THEY'RE NOT.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zoro.<br>Don't worry she doesn't belong in your world. But your reaction isn't even close to what it really should be._

_DearAlshlielle_  
><em>Do you watched future diary because that's what Zoro and Nami's question was based off of?<em>

_Dear Luffy._  
><em>I you ever tried eating fire? You should try it... just kidding don't do it.<em>

_Dear Brook_  
><em>Sorry if this seems a little personal, but with you being a immortal skeleton won't you outlive your crew?<em>

_Dear Usopp._  
><em>How much did you train to get all that fat off? It must have been day in and day out.<em>

_From: Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Zoro: *sighs in relief* God, that would be annoying. I've had enough of pink haired girls for a while.)<br>(Me: No, I haven't. Honestly, I would, but I don't really watch much anime other than One Piece anymore, since I'm always reading fanfiction XD)  
>(Luffy: Eating… fire…? *randomly starts crying*)<br>(Brook: … D: HOLY CRAP.)  
>(Usopp: It took a <strong>_**very long time**_** and it was very hard. But… I have to admit, the food on that island was really good.)  
>(Me: *randomly tackles you*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: gamelover41592<br>nice work and thanks_

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>What? No ask? Awww… D:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: babygaaralover<br>Hello again!_

_Nami: Do you like Luffy, Usopp or Sanji?_  
><em>Franky: what will your hair look like next time?<em>  
><em>Usopp: WHY DID IT TAKE TWO YEARS FOR YOU TO BECOME A HUNK?<em>  
><em>Zoro: YAY! you are ticklish, you need to life more anyway.<em>  
><em>Sanji: -_-... Really you haven't groped Zoro's chest! It's hard not to, especially with his new outfit. You know they got bigger over the past two years. Why do you think Chopper likes to sleep with Zoro when ever he has a nightmare?<em>  
><em>Luffy: your first mate his ticklish what will you do?<em>

_That's all folks!_  
><em>P.S.<em>  
><em>Ashlielle: you are doing an awesome job! I luv how you answered my previous questions! (gives brownies)<em>

**Dear babygaaralover,  
>(Nami: As friends, yes. As nakama, yes. As anything past that? No. Sanji at least looks good, though, when he's not twirling around with hearts in his eyes or nosebleeding everywhere.)<br>(Franky: Hmm… *shapes his hair like a bottle of cola and strikes a pose* **_**SUUUPERRRR~! **_**:D)  
>(Usopp: A hunk? It took two years because, uh, time means everything, ya know? You can't rush! *laughs nervously*)<br>(Zoro: Hah?)  
>(Sanji: Uh… Wat.)<br>(Luffy: *slowly turns his head towards Zoro and grins evilly*)  
>(Me: *munches on brownies* Mmm… Thanks! Darn, I really want brownies now… And btw, your name actually reminds me of a friend of mine XD)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*stares in shock at the burnedruined hat for a moment before using her time-time powers and fixing it, giving it back to Luffy* Now who the hell would even dare THINKING about doing that, let alone do that... *shakes head* BE MORE CAREFUL WITH YOUR HAT, LUFFY! *shakes fist of reprimandation at him* Anyway. *cough cough*  
>Dear Luffy,<br>*hugs* My friend Blaze (who's in love with Zoro) told me to ask you to order Zoro to hug her. :  
>Dear Zoro,<br>She still loves you.  
>Dear Franky,<br>You don't get that many questions, so here's one for you! Why at first were you refusing to join the crew when you gave them the Thousand Sunny? I mean, they didn't have a shipwright, and the Sunny-go was OBVIOUSLY too SUPER for you to let them go off without a SUPER shipwright, so... what the hell, man? What the hell?  
>Dear Author-chan,<br>Can I haz hugz?  
>Sincerely,<br>Cece 3_

**Dear Cece,  
>(Luffy: Wut?)<br>(Zoro: Not another one…)  
>(Franky: I didn't know how terrible they were at taking care of the ship at first. I know now. I KNOW.)<br>(Me: *tackles you* SO MANY HUGZ TODAYYY :D)**

* * *

><p><em>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z<br>Heyo! I'm back!_

_Sanji? D'you remember when I asked you how I could strengthen my legs? Would you approve of a girl doing said exercises? Love ya! Keep being fabulous!_

_Chopper: My favorite reindeer! *holds up hand for high-five* If you could be anything other than a doctor, what would you be? Love ya! Keep being KAWAII!_

_Everyone: Have you ever listened to your first theme song? If so, what'd you think? If not, LISTEN TO IT._

_Ashlielle: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT A RIP-OFF. It is totally different. Why do you think that?_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Sanji: No, I couldn't allow such a lovely lady to do such a… strenuous… task…? *imagining the scene* … *nosebleeds across the ship*)<br>(Chopper: Yay! *high fives you* Umm… I don't really want to be anything other than a doctor, but… Maybe… A… Umm… Maybe an archeologist, like Robin?)  
>(Robin: *pats Chopper's hat*)<br>(Everyone: *crowded around me*)  
>(Me: Uh… *plays the song*)<br>(Everyone: *dancing around*)  
>(Me: I dunno. It just seems really similar and for some reason I don't like that. Also, my sister repeatedly watches the first season and it has begun to annoy me T^T I apologize, but the show is just a bit worn out on me)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Strawhats,<br>how would you guys react if you woke up one day and you were all chibi sized?  
>From Kid.<br>P.S- Usopp, Author-san, Luffy, hope your burns heal up quick._

**Dear Kid,  
>(Everyone but Luffy: Tis would be <strong>_**chaos**_**… O-O)  
>(Luffy: That sounds fun! :D)<br>(Me/Usopp: Thank you T^T)  
>(Luffy: Mine are already healed! :D :D :D)<br>(Me/Usopp: *cursing Luffy's fast healing*)**

* * *

><p><em>It PAINED me to do that to ya'll, I hope you forgive me... T.T<em>

_Dear Sanji: How do you feel about Bon-Kurei and Ivankov? I know you have an *ahem* bad relationship with the okama, but since they helped Luffy-Sama out...yeah..._

_Dear Chopper: How long did it take to heal those burns?_

_With Forgiveness (hopefully)_  
><em>Mr. 0-San<em>

**Dear Mr. 0-San,  
>(Luffy: *giving you evil eyes*)<br>(Me: I do!)  
>(Luffy: *smiles* Okay! :3)<br>(Sanji: *runs to hide after hearing Ivankov's name*)  
>(Chopper: They're still not entirely healed. Usopp can't sit down and Author-san's arms are red.)<br>(Me: My favorite color! :D)  
>(Usopp: My legs are getting tired T^T)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ So, there we go! :D I hope I haven't upset anyone somehow T^T And thanks for all the good wishes! You gaiz are the best! :3<strong>_


	18. Zoro Not A Waifu?

_**~ Yo! I got nothing to say, so let's get started!**_

**Soundtrack: (Actually a Youtube video, but not music) "**_**HORSE**_**" by TomSka  
><strong>_**'Twas in an ask and now 'tis stuck in my poor head… I love the part in the store, though XD**_

* * *

><p>Dear Zoro,<br>Why do you pretty much always seem so suspicious of new female crew members? I mean, you immediately suspected Nami, and then Robin. Yeesh, didja have lotsa bad experiences with women and betrayal in the past or somethin'?  
>Dear all Strawhats,<br>So pirates love dancing and singing, right? Hmm... dancing... Hey, everyone! How does breakdancing sound?! Try it! XD  
>Cece<p>

**Dear Cece,  
>(Zoro: No. Nami is a thief, and Robin was an assassin… Should I not have been suspicious? o_O)<br>(Me: Breakdancing? XD)  
>(Sanji: That's easy. *starts breakdancing*)<br>(Everyone: O_O)  
>(Me: Considering his skills, this is more surprising than it should be.)<br>(Usopp: *standing next to me, rubbing his butt where it was burnt before* … *nods*)  
>(Luffy: That's so cool! *tries to breakdance and falls on his head*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Sanji,<br>In answer to the question you posed after answering Ikaros Light… I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know your favorite food because you're a chef and, therefore would probably know how to make a lot of exotic/fancy dishes that the average person wouldn't know about, so… yeah.  
>But for MY question… Okay, so I know you said you hated mass-produced food… but what about Girl Scout cookies? Do you like those, at least?<p>

Dear Franky,  
>Since colas and sodas often taste differently in different countries, even if the brand is the same, does that have any effect on your use of cola as a fuel source? Like, does one country's brand work better for you than another county's, or something like that? Also, do you prefer Pepsi, Coke, or Dr. Pepper?<p>

Dear Usopp,  
>Okay, if your legs are tired why don't you just… you know… lie down on your stomach for a while? There's other options than sitting…<p>

Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<p>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Me: Yeh, I get that, but he did answer it quite a few times XD His favorite food didn't change, though.)<br>(Sanji: *imagining Nami, Robin, and I as Girl Scouts offering him cookies and having a nosebleed with a cheesy smile on his face*)  
>(Franky: Cola is cola! And cola is the best! <strong>_**SUPER~!**_**)  
>(Usopp: Oh! Good idea! *lays on his stomach*)<br>(Luffy: *taps Chopper on the shoulder* TAG! *runs away and steps on Usopp on accident*)  
>(Chopper: *accidentally steps on Usopp while running after Luffy*)<br>(Usopp: *eyes bugged out* O-On second thought…)  
>(Me: *laughing so hard I can't breathe*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Shea:Hey Robin, do you have plans to get married someday?<p>

Luffy, have you caught that golden beetle?

Nami, is the side of Bellemere's head shaved?

**Dear Shea,  
>(Robin: I don't have plans, but if I do find the right person, I may consider doing so.)<br>(Luffy: *stops running from Chopper and his eyes turn to sparkles* Golden Beetle… :D … *suddenly sulks* No, I haven't caught one yet…)  
>(Nami: Yes, but not, you know, like old-guy-bald shaved.)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: gamelover41592<br>sorry ran out of stuff to ask plus I did not know we were allowed to break the fourth wall but now then

Dear Straw hats,  
>Read Zoro's past but be warned if you do Sanji may openly respect Zoro and universe will shatter into a million pieces<p>

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>(Me: *runs to get Zoro's past – it's obviously a book, pfft!*)<br>(Zoro: *cuts the book in half when I come back with it*)  
>(Everyone: O_O …)<br>(Luffy: Well, we don't need to pry into Zoro's past anyway!)  
>(Sanji: And I don't wanna have to respect him.)<br>(Nami: And I don't wanna have to owe him for reading it.)  
>(Me: *crying over my book* You…! *points at Zoro* You owe Nami more money!)<br>(Nami: *eyes turn to beri and she hugs me* Yay~!)  
>(Zoro: *groans and walks away*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: babygaaralover<br>WOW YOU ARE FAST! Keep up the good work! (Hugs)

Zoro: Sorry! (Bows apologetically) I told Luffy you were ticklish!  
>Frankly: Cola hair... nice.<br>Chopper: Do you sleep on Zoro a lot?  
>Robin: Do you Phil pranks on people with your Devil fruit?<br>Sanji: I am disappointed in you... you haven't groped Zoro's chest yet.  
>Luffy: Zoro is hiding candy in his Harimaki!<p>

Later GUYS!

**Dear babygaaralover,  
>(Me: I AM! :D *tackles you with mah hugz*)<br>(Zoro: *frowns as he's walking away* Yeah okay… *waves*)  
>(Franky: *pats his hair* I know, it's <strong>_**super**_** awesome right?)  
>(Chopper: *face turns red and he giggles* H-He's like a big pillow…)<br>(Robin: … *makes hands appear to trip Zoro as he's walking* Does that answer your question? *smiling*)  
>(Zoro: OI!)<br>(Sanji: *laughing* A-A pillow! XD And… I can always **_**kick**_** his chest… *grins*)  
>(LuffyChopper: *turns their heads to Zoro* CANDY! *tackles him as he's standing up and takes his haramaki*)  
>(Zoro: … D: …)<br>(Luffy/Chopper: *eating candy*)  
>(Everyone: It was… actually… What?)<br>(Me: *jumps over and steals a sucker* :D Yay~!)  
>(Robin: *giggles* … *she is the one who planted the candy there… Ehehehe…*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chibi3000:Woah this great!<br>Sanji: I agree with babygaaralover... you should grope Zoro's chest. Watch!  
>Zoro: ( gropes Zoro's chest) WOW!<br>Nami: ( kisses cheek) your so sexy!  
>Gotta run... I feel as if my life is danger!<p>

**Dear Chibi3000,  
>(Nami: *blinks and shakes her head* What just happened?)<br>(Zoro: … D: D: D: What in the heck?!)  
>(Sanji: … No. Just no. Never. Ever.)<br>(Zoro: Good because if anyone else-!)  
>(Robin: *grows a hand from his shoulder and gropes his chest*)<br>(Zoro: OI! *glares at Robin*)  
>(Robin: *smiles innocently*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: Ikaros Light<br>Dear Nami,  
>Fake question! Of course it is weird. But this was in your original character design which made by Oda.<br>Also if you do a different tattoo what it would be?  
>Dear Usopp,<br>Sorry for my question about your nose, I was thoughless and find it bizarre to your similarity with Pinocchio.  
>Dear Sanji,<br>Sorry, too. If you want, I can introduce you with a pretty, female friend of mine, as a apology. Also, which cuisine do you like most?  
>Dear Robin and Chopper, I have no question for you, but I am still loving you guys!<br>Dear Ashlielle, I ama a boy, and if you curious, I am 17.  
>Dear Luffy, no, you can't fly.<br>Note Nami,: You can look "your" battle axe form here: wiki/Nami/Misc.?fileNami_  
>You Also have a great auto-mail.<p>

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
>(Nami: Original character… What? And if I had a different tattoo? Why would I want a different one? I guess… Maybe… I don't know.)<br>(Usopp: I forgive you… *still recovering from being stepped on*)  
>(Sanji: It's okay. But… I wouldn't deny the apology~!)<br>(Me: Who's you favorite cousin, Sanji?!)  
>(Sanji: What? But Ashlielle-san, the question…)<br>(Me: Yeah! Your favorite cousin, come on!)  
>(Sanji: …)<br>(Robin: *doesn't give Sanji the chance to answer* Thank you, Ikaros-san.)  
>(Chopper: *blushes* Your compliments don't make me happy, jerk!)<br>(Me: Cool man! :D I feel like I'm being unfair T^T I guess I'll say, though it is quite obvious, that I am female. And 14. Yes, I'm 14 XD)  
>(Luffy: AWWWWW~! *frowns dejectedly*)<br>(Nami: Your link didn't show up…)  
>(Me: Worry not! I use the OP wiki all the time! *coughs* Mainlywhenpeopleaskaboutfavoritefoodsandthelike *cough*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Alexander:Hello bada** pirate to even read your words is a great honor<p>

Dear Straw hats  
>As you know there are many fanfictions and I know which ones are your favorites but have you read crossover fanfiction of your show and another? If so, which is your favorite and why? Love Alexander<p>

P.s. Can I get all of your answers in order of captain to last to join?

P.s. s. Here is 50 boxes of pepperoni pizza for the masters of awesome

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Luffy: I like this one! Cause it's funny!)<br>(Zoro: I don't think any of us really like those crossovers.)  
>(Luffy: Wait, what is a crossover?)<br>(Me: It's a story combining two stories. I don't read them, and henceforth do not show them to others because I have none to show. There was one, actually, using an **_**idea**_** from another story, and Zoro got turned into a **_**girl**_**~ XD)  
>(Sanji: *starts laughing*)<br>(Me: *grins evilly* And let us not forget that **_**Sanji**_** ended up liking **_**her**_**.)  
>(SanjiZoro: *jaws drop to the floor*)  
>(Usopp: *covers his ears* MY INNOCENCE!)<br>(Me: Oh, and the only other crossover I've read was one where Luffy was Link, and he wanted to eat Navi.)  
>(Nami: WHAT?!)<br>(Me: I said**_** Navi**_**, not **_**Nami**_**.)  
>(Nami: *sighs in relief*)<br>(Luffy: … *snuck off while we were talking and ate all the pizza*)  
>(Everyone: LUFFY!)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z<br>'Sup homies!

Fabulous Sanji: *smirks* You, good sir, have just… darn. Wait, how do I put this into words? Contradicted yourself? Anywaaays, if I made you butternut squash ravioli with Alfredo sauce, would you eat it?

Fantastic Chopper: what would you do if someone mistook you as a llama? (Totally random question) Have you ever considered going to school?

Brook: why didn't the skull go to prom? He had no body to go with! Why didn't the skeleton cross the road? It's because he had no guts! What are you going to go back and see Laboon?

Robin: what's your favorite book genre? If you weren't an archaeologist what would you be?

Luffy: what's the smartest thing you've ever said? What's the bravest thing you've ever done? What quantities the most amount of meat have you ever eaten?

Zoro: seriously how do you hold the sword in your mouth? Teach me your secrets!

Nami: what is the most stupid thing Luffy's ever done? Are you sure you don't love him?*Smirks* and don't say all you love is money and tangerines!

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Me: *puts on cool sunglasses* 'Sup.)<br>(Sanji: o/o … Yes, I would eat anything you made for me~! *does his noodle dance*)  
>(Chopper: A… llama? Wat? Why would they? *confused face* Yes, I have! But I don't know where a school is, and now that I am on the crew, I can't really do that. I enjoy being here anyways! :D *cute face*)<br>(Me: *has a cuteness overload*)  
>(Brook: Yohohoho! You are very good at making skull jokes! I will go see Laboon as soon as I possibly can!)<br>(Robin: I love history books and mystery books, though I also read other things. If I weren't an archaeologist…? I'm not really sure. Maybe an author or a doctor?)  
>(Luffy: Hah? I don't understand…)<br>(Sanji: He doesn't really say smart things… -.-;)  
>(Zoro: It's about you jaw and neck muscles.)<br>(Me: Yeah, you're gonna have to train for **_**years**_** if you wanna try holding a sword in his mouth like he does.)  
>(Nami: *whispers something to me*)<br>(Me: *eyes widen* Uh… Well then…)  
>(Nami: Everything Luffy does is stupid. Or, well, almost everything. And yes, I'm quite sure. Unless he strikes it rich, he'll never be my type.)<br>(Me: *having a panic attack in the background* - can't believe I said that! *holding my head* AW MAH GAWD NAWWWWWW! I'M NOT A PERV, I SWEAR!)  
>(Chopper: I think I need to do a check up on Author-san…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Straw Hats<br>What would it be like if Sanji and Zoro had a personality change?

Dear Luffy  
>Did you know Zoro's chest are like big chunks of meat?<p>

Dear Straw Hats again.  
>You guys should make a Harlem shake video.<p>

Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Nami: You mean, like, if their personalities were switched…?)<br>(Everyone: *imagining Zoro twirling at with hearts floating above his head and bursts out laughing*)  
>(ZoroSanji: *looking around confusedly*)  
>(Luffy: *mouth starts watering* REEEEEAALLY? :D *sparkly eyes*)<br>(Me: Harlem Shakeee… *looks up a video* XD OH GAWD XD What in the heck? XD)  
>(Usopp: *watches the video* That looks fun!)<br>(Chopper: I wanna do something fun! :D)  
>(Luffy: What's a Harlem Shake?)<br>(Me: … We're making one.)  
>(Luffy: I don't know what we're talking about, but okay!)<br>~**_**Five Minutes Later (Le Spongebob Narrator Voice)**_**~  
>(Everyone: *randomly dancing*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Chopper,<br>Do you make any other medicines other than rumble balls? Like cramp reliever? Craps stink and I always thought you would make the best ones, being a student of two great doctors.

Dear Nami and Robin,  
>If you get cramps, let's say you're fighting, how do you deal with it? I can't even deal with it sitting down.<p>

(What is this cramp obsession I have right now? Darn mood swings.)  
>Rose<p>

**Dear Rose,  
>(Chopper: Cramp reliever? Why? Do you need some? I made some a few days ago; it's in my medicine cabinet!)<br>(Nami: Oh, I hate those. When I have them, it's hard but I just have to keep fighting. I mean, dealing with a cramp is better than dying painfully.)  
>(Robin: Yes, I quite agree with Nami-chan.)<br>(Me: I hate dem cramps. Don't really get them too often. Though, my legs hurt a lot from growing pains XD For some reason I've just shot up recently.)  
>(Chopper: It's just puber-!)<br>(Me: I know, Chopper, I know! Don't say dat P word! DON'T SAY IIIITTTT~!)**

* * *

><p>Alexander:First this is a honor to meet you masters of awesomeness. Now my questions.<p>

Dear Straw hats, as you know you there are fanfictions. So, tell me what is your favorite one piece crossover fanfic? Also is there a one piece crossover you like to? Oh and in case you don't get the questions, I mean one piece crossover that hasn't been done yet. I would love to hear all your awesome opinions.  
>From Alexander<p>

**Dear Alexander,  
>HEY! You already got an ask answered this chapter! Why u keep askin' maaaaannnn?<strong>

* * *

><p>From: Spacegoodra<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>What would you do if you were being relentlessly chased by an army of fan girls?<p>

Dear Sanji,  
>What would you do if you saw Zoro getting relentlessly chased by an army of fan girls?<p>

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
>(Zoro: Uh, <strong>_**run.**_**)  
>(Sanji: Chase after them, of course! I couldn't let them follow such a brute! He's always sweating and his only hobbies are swords, training, and sake! Seriously!)<br>(Me: B-But swords, training, and sake are **_**cool**_**~)  
>(Sanji: *jaw drops* …)<br>(Me: *waves a hand in front of his face* Helloooo~?)  
>(Sanji: *just stands there with his jaw dropped*)<br>(Me: … *shrugs* Anyway, next ask!)**

* * *

><p>From: hetaliafan98<br>Dear captain Ussop-Sama  
>You have been chosen to complete a dangerous task, that may lead to your organs being dissected. This is a top secret mission, so we ask that you go alone. Only you can save the world this time great Captain, if you accept this mission. This message will now self-destruct, the only way to deactivate it is to accept.<br>5  
>4<p>

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
>(Usopp: WHAT?!)<br>3…  
>(Me: ACCEPT IT!)<br>2…  
>(Usopp: BUT-!)<br>(Me: DO YOU WANT ALL OF US TO DIE?!)  
>1…<br>(Usopp: ACK! I ACCEPT, I ACCEPT!)  
><strong>**(Everyone: *staring at the message* …)  
><strong>**(Usopp: Uh… Okay then?)  
><strong>**(Me/Luffy: *shrugs*)**

* * *

><p>LUVMEEEEE:HI! ( waves frantically)<br>this is AWSOME!  
>Zoro: YOUR TICKLISH! (tickles Zoro)<br>Sanji: I agree with babygaaralover... you should grope Zoro's chest watch... (goes and gropes Zoro) you don't know what you are missing man!  
>Chopper: (hugs) YOUR ARE JUST SO CUTE!<p>

LUV YOU GUYS SEE YAH! What I must do something before I go... (gropes Zoro again) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Dear LUVMEEEEE,  
>(Me: YO! *waves frantically back*)<br>(Zoro: *runs away*)  
>(Sanji: Wai… Wai… Wai should I… Wai… *dizzy eyes* Wai…fu?)<br>(Me: NO! GET A LAIFU! NO WAIFU! AND ZORO IS A GUY ANYWAY!)  
>(Sanji: *starts laughing*)<br>(Chopper: *still blushing from your compliment when he runs up to Sanji* OH NO! HE'S CONTRACTED THE 'FORCED YAOI DISEASE'! D: )  
>(Me: WHAT IS THAT?!)<br>(Chopper: Because people keep telling him he likes Zoro, he thinks he does!)  
>(Everyone: *gasps loudly*)<br>(Sanji: *starts to run off*)  
>(Me: *panics and whacks him on the head, knocking him out*)<br>(Chopper: Tie him up! The disease lasts a full day, and if we let him roam free, he might do something he regrets!)  
>(MeUsopp/Chopper/Luffy/Robin – Er, her extra hands: *ties Sanji to the mast*)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Well then… That ended on an odd note… Oh, if you didn't notice, I decided to stop putting the ask parts in italics. When I go to put the line breaks in, the italics thingy gets all weird and I have to redo a whole bunch of it, so I decided to just stop it XD I'll still leave the beginning and end the way they are, though. Ya know, the italicsbold. Yeah.**_


	19. Sanji Not A Waifu?

_**~ Yay, I'm back! :D Fuehehehe… So, let's just say it's already been an hour and Sanji has been untied XD I mean, he's gotta answer his asks! Lol**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Blank Space**_**" by Taylor Swift (Yes XD I'm listening to dat XD)**

* * *

><p>that was pretty good did not see that coming and thank you for not breaking the universe<p>

Dear Straw Hats,

what do you all think is the stupidest thing Luffy has ever done and of all the shenanigans you guys which on do you think comes close to pulling a Luffy

from gamelover41592

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>(Me: *laughs* Of course, of course! If I broke the universe, I couldn't keep answering these asks!)<br>(Luffy: Stupid?)  
>(UsoppNami: Everything…)  
>(Zoro: You really can't say anything is the stupidest.)<br>(Franky: Mainly because everything Luffy-bro does is **_**super**_** stupid.)  
>(Brook: Yohohoho! You guys are so harsh!)<br>(Robin: I believe we have all done things close to pulling a Luffy at least once.)  
>(Chopper: I can't think of anything we've done that is that stupid though…)<br>(Luffy: OI! You gaiz are meanies!)  
>(Me: *tackles Luffy* OF COURSE WE AAARRRREEEE~! :D)<br>(Everyone: Wat.)**

* * *

><p>naomi:Hallo cute author..!<br>hallo mugiwara no ichimi..!

I'm going to ask Robin. Are you sure you're the only one who can read poneglyph? If it so, did'n you be afraid if you may be kidnapped by other pirates whom going to found the one piece?  
>Maybe the one piece is written in poneglyph..<p>

Oh yeah Nami, may ask how many berry do you have right now?  
>Yup,thats for now. Luv you all :-*<p>

**Dear Naomi,  
>(Me: Hallo! Are you German? I took German class last year but I can't remember much…)<br>(Robin: I believe I am, though there isn't any guarantee. I'm not afraid of being kidnapped because I know that the crew can protect me and I have faith in my own abilities.)  
>(Luffy: Why would the One Piece be written in Poneglyph?)<br>(Me: It's for the sake of the story. Anyway, we don't know.)  
>(Nami: My beri..? Why do you need to know? *eyes you suspiciously* You can't have any!)<br>(Usopp: *sweatdrops* Oi, oi!)**

* * *

><p>From: Spacegoodra<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>At what age did you start drinking?<p>

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
>When did I start drinking? Uh… I honestly don't remember.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Sanji,<p>

If you kicked a soccer ball at someone's head with your full power, do you think it would decapitate them?

Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<p>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>Most likely, yes. And if it didn't, they'd probably still have a concussion or something.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shea:Dear Zoro, who do you like more? Robin or Nami?<p>

Dear Sanji, why is the color of your beard different from the color of your hair?

Dear Franky, do you think Vegapunk is a good guy?

Dear Robin, why do you have lots of leather outfits?

Hey author-san! Thanks for your hard work. (*﹏*)

**Dear Shea,  
>(Zoro: Robin, definitely.)<br>(Nami: *frowns*)  
>(Me: *gives Nami a small bag of beri to cheer her up*)<br>(Sanji: Uh..)  
>(Usopp: I bet it's dyed!)<br>(Sanji: It is NOT! I really have no clue why it's like this.)  
>(Me: *shrugs* It still looks good.)<br>(Franky: Hmm… Maybe? He certainly is **_**super**_** smart if nothing else.)  
>(Robin: I like the way they look.)<br>(Me: YOU'RE WELCOME~! T^T I'm honored, really!)**

* * *

><p>Dear Nami,<br>It is raining in here for TWO WEEKS! Can you help?  
>Dear Franky,<br>the golden chain on your neck. Has it have a story?  
>Dear Robin,<br>Have ever bloom another one of yourself, just because of loneliness?  
>Dear Sanji,<br>Get well soon. Also, which is your favourite neck tie?  
>Dear Others,<br>What is your favourite island beside your homeland?  
>Dear Thousand Sunny,<br>Which is your favourite room and GEAR?  
>Your sincelerly, Ikaros Light.<p>

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
>(Nami: Uh… I can predict weather, but I can't magically change it… Maybe an umbrella would help?)<br>(Franky: No, it's just **_**super**_** cool.)  
>(Robin: I have not, though I will keep that in mind if I ever need to do so.)<br>(Sanji: Ah, thanks? I really like my black one… *currently wearing it*)  
>(Luffy: I like the meat island!)<br>(Usopp: We've never been to a meat island, Luffy…)  
>(Sunny: …)<br>(*crickets chirping*)  
>(Luffy: Hey, you know Sunny isn't a person, right?)<br>(Me: She may not be human but she has a soul!)  
>(Usopp: *remembering Merry-chan*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow, I'm pretty surprised that you got the video stuck in your head, Author-san. I was generally like 'Da heck am I watching?' when I saw it. Meh, you'll get over it...*cricket noises*<p>

Okay, question time!

Nami and Robin,  
>Do you think you can have contest to see which one of you can act like Harley Quinn?<p>

Chopper,  
>Do you believe in the supernatural?<p>

Sanji,  
>If you were to meet Mrs. Johnson the Horse, would you:<br>a) freak out  
>b) still treat her like a lady even though she would possibly kill you<br>or c) kill her to see how she likes it

And Zoro...  
>I beginning to think that you and Poison Ivy would become a couple. Why, you ask? You're green, and um...yeah that's about all I have.<p>

- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
>(Me: *laughs* Yas, yas! That video was very crazy XD My sister saw it too O-O It was… awkward, to say the least. And YAY! I love Harley Quinn! C'mon! Let's do this!)<br>(Nami/Robin: *both get dressed up as cute Harley Quinns*)  
>~A Few Minutes Later (Le Spongebob Narrator Voice)~<br>(Me: … ROBIN! YOU WIN! :D I didn't really expect that, though…)  
>(Robin: *smiling*)<br>(Nami: … *gets out of her costume and starts counting her money*)  
>(Chopper: The supernatural? *looks at Brook and Luffy* If I didn't believe it, I would be in denial.)<br>(Sanji: O-O uh… I think… B? *coughs* Or maybe A… *coughs louder*)  
>(Zoro: Who is that?)<br>(Me: I think she means the plant.)  
>(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches*)<br>(Me: *grins and waves at you* :3)**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-San<br>Yay! You updated! {Hugs author, and puts on sun glasses.} Sugoi.{Light glints off my awesome shades.}

Ussop  
>I know you have the Ussop hammer, but I have this. {Pulls out hammer of Zillyhoo} Think this can take down some Fishman? By the way, how was your mission Captain Ussop-Sama?<p>

Sanji  
>Hope your feeling better form your Yaoi overload, and don't worry. Only 85% of the Stories on fanfiction involving you and Zoro are Yaoi.<p>

Franky  
>Sup Bro?<p>

Brook  
>Can you please play Brinks Sake? I have it stuck in my head, and I have no idea how to get rid off it. So, I decided I might as well have it sung by one of the greatest musicians ever.<p>

Hetaliafan98

**Dear Hetaliafan98,  
>(Me: Yay! I updated! :D *also puts on my sunglasses* Let's be cool together XD)<br>(Usopp: Yeah! :O And… My… mission…? D: *Dun dun DUUUUUN~!* IT WAS TERRIFYING!)  
>(Sanji: I'm feeling better. And… Oh god. 85 PERCENT?!)<br>(Me: And most of the ones I've read are written by girls. *coughs loudly* Not that, you know, **_**read**_** yaoi or anything! Ahahahaha! Hehe… heh?)  
>(Sanji: *crying in a corner*)<br>(Franky: *looks around* The normal craziness… Thanks for asking! *puts on his sunglasses to be cool with us*)  
>(Brook: *plays Binks' Sake on his violin* Binkusu no sake wo~)<br>(Me: Oh oh! I know the whole song! :D Todoke ni yuku yo! Umikaze kimakaze namimakase~! :D)**

* * *

><p>Dear Sanji<br>Don't worry Sanji, you have an army of fan girls to.*feels bad for him and pats his head*

Dear Zoro  
>Sorry about all the harassment you have been getting. Here.*gives huge barrel full of sake.*<p>

Dear Brook  
>How fast do you have to run, to run on water?<p>

From Luffy's sister

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Sanji: *still pouting* Thank you…)<br>(Zoro: *drinks the whole barrel*)  
>(Brook: Very, very fast, miss! Now, may I see your panties?)<br>(Sanji: *kicks Brook across the ship*)**

* * *

><p>Dear Ashlielle<br>Congratulations on over 200 reviews.

Dear Franky  
>Do you think you could possibly make the Sunny bigger?<p>

Dear Luffy  
>If you never ate the gum gum fruit, do you think you ever would have eaten a devil fruit?<p>

Dear Nami  
>Would you eat this devil fruit called the lottery lottery fruit? It would give you the power to win any bet or gamble involving money.<p>

Dear Usopp and Sanji  
>Zosan is a big pairing. But how do you feel about the pairings regarding you two?<p>

-Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Me: ERMAHGERRRDDDD~ I didn't even notice! Thank you! You're so awesome! *gives you a box of congratulatory cookies* :D :D :D Can I hug yew? Please? XD)<br>(Franky: I could add on to the Sunny, but if I wanted to make the whole frame bigger, I'd have to take apart the ship…)  
>(Luffy: Uh… I don't really know!)<br>(Nami: *without hesitation and with sparkly eyes* OF COURSE~! :D)  
>(Usopp: WUT.)<br>(Sanji: EW, EW, NO, NO, NO, NO- *backs up into the galley and shuts the door* … *hurling sounds come from the room*)  
>(Usopp: *whacking his head on the mask*)<strong>

* * *

><p>kid:Dear Strawhats,<br>If it were Halloween what costumes would you guys where?

**Dear kid,  
>(Luffy: I wanna be a really big clam!)<br>(Zoro: Nothing. I'm not dressing up, and you won't make me.)  
>(Nami: Hmm… Maybe a cat?)<br>(Usopp: *stops whacking his head long enough to answer* A secret agent or a king! *continues whacking his head to get the SanUso out*)  
>(Sanji: *opens the door a crack* A vampire, so I could stay here and-! *shuts the door and starts hurling again*)<br>(Chopper: Um, maybe, um…)  
>(Robin: How about a tanuki?)<br>(Chopper: Yeah, that sounds good-! OI!)  
>(Robin: *giggles* Perhaps a ghost?)<br>(Franky: I'll be Frankenstein! **_**Super~!**_** *strikes his usual pose* :D)  
>(Brook: I don't believe I need to dress up! Yohohoho! I am already a skeleton, after all!)<br>(Me: I don't like Halloween, and the one time I celebrated it, I was forced to dress up as a princess…)**

* * *

><p>YAY! *Hugs everyone*<p>

Dear everybody: I know this is a harsh subject, but unfortunately I love torturing you guys...MWHAHAHAHA  
>*coughs loudly*<br>Anyway, which ship did you love more, Merry or Sunny? (Sorry Usopp, I know you're in enough pain already .-.)  
>From,<br>Mr. Desert-Spada User (Mr. 0-San)

**Dear Mr. Desert-Spada User/Mr. 0-San,  
>(Usopp: *starts crying while he whacks his head*)<br>(Nami: *whacks him hard enough to knock him out* I swear, he was gonna give himself a concussion.)  
>(Franky: Honestly, I love the Sunny. She is my creation, after all.)<br>(Luffy/Chopper: *crying* How could you make us chooooooose~?! T^T)  
>(Robin: Yes, I do believe this is quite a cruel question. *smiles and an aura comes from behind her*)<br>(Brook: I never was able to board Lamb-chan! So I guess my favorite would have to be Lion-chan.)  
>(Franky: *eyebrow twitches* She has a name, you know!)<br>(Brook: Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!)  
>(Zoro: *fell asleep near the mast where Usopp had been banging his head*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello honor to write to the warriors of awesomeness again.<p>

Dear Straw hat, first I would like to explain the reason why I put in the same question twice. You see that a accident. I thought the first one didn't go in so I typed again thinking it didn't work the first time. Now the question, first even though you don't really like crossover even their awesome and I don't think you really give them chance, which you should because might like them, if you get a chance to fight one them who would it be and why? Second, what is your favorite attack? Finally, what is your strongest attack? From Alexander.

P.s. No refusing the question Nami, Usopp, and Chopper.

P.s.s. Here's a Italian buffet for everyone so no eating for yourself Luffy, your crew deserves for fighting so hard with/for you.

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Me: Oh, okay. And by the way! I have given crossover a try! Most of them seem to be Naruto, and I'm not really a Naruto fan. Though, now that I think about it, there was one good one… It was One Piece x Ib. And Sanji went crazy and started talking to dolls – that is, until Nami smacked him out of it, literally. It was pretty interesting, and it is now complete, too.)<br>(Luffy: We'd fight… Uh… I don't know!)  
>(Me: *out of character sort of ish* I haven't read enough crossovers to properly answer that… *back into character*)<br>(Luffy: I like my Red Hawk move! And Balloon! :D)  
>(Zoro: *snores*)<br>(Nami: I like my lighting attacks. The faces I get to see from that are just **_**priceless**_**. XD)  
>(Usopp: *still knocked out on the ground*)<br>(Robin: I'm assuming Sanji won't be coming out for a few… I like my Clutch.)  
>(Franky: My Coup de Boo is my favorite.)<br>(Robin: *glares at Franky in annoyance*)  
>(Brook: Quinte Tierce Fantasia is the move I love the most. It is quite hilarious to watch grown men dance around in the middle of a battle.)<br>(Luffy: *went to the bathroom*)  
>(UsoppNami/Chopper/Robin: *worked together to lock Luffy in there*)  
>(Everyone: *eating le Italian buffet* :3)<br>(Luffy: OI! *pounding on the walls of the bathroom* I smell food! I wanna eat tooooooooo~!)  
>(Everyone: *finishes eating and saves two plates of food for Luffy out of pity*)<br>(Me: *lets Luffy out of the bathroom*)  
>(Luffy: *eats his food and then pouts*)<strong>

* * *

><p>LUVMEEEE:I had to come back!<p>

Zoro: *ties him to chair* you can't run away now! MWAHAHAHAHAH! *tickles him* now to leave you like this for the rest of the day.

Everyone else: What will you do with Zoro since he's tied up?

**Dear LUVMEEEE,  
>(Zoro: *trying not to laugh*)<br>(Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: *grins evilly and starts tickling Zoro*)  
>(Robin: *looks at me* You're quite cruel, aren't you Author-san?)<br>(Me: *starts laughing evilly* Yes, yes I am!)  
>(Robin: *also starts tickling Zoro*)<br>(Nami: *starts tickling Zoro* If you laugh, I'll increase your debt~! FRANKY, BROOK, SANJI! COME TICKLE ZORO WITH US!)  
>(FrankyBrook/Sanji: *all rushes over with sweatdrops*)  
>(Sanji: Uh, um, o-okay Nami-swan! *hesitantly starts tickling Zoro*)<br>(Me: And of course I can't be left out! :D *also starts tickling Zoro*)  
>(Zoro: *finally starts laughing XD*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sup!<p>

Robin: I bow down to the oh master of pranks!  
>Frankly: yup your cola hair is SUPER AWESOME!<br>Chopper: Really! Zoro's chest feels like a pillow?  
>Sanji: hope you heal from your disease...Of course I just think your Bi and lean more towards women. I still believe you hold a special place in your heart for Zoro. And not just as nakama.<br>Zoro: I want to grope your chest too...but I feel like you have been molested enough. So... (places bunny ears on Zoro's head)

Bye GUYS!  
>From: babygaaralover<p>

**Dear babygaaralover,  
>~After Everyone Has Stopped Tickling Poor Zoro-kun…~<br>(Robin: *smiles* Thank you.)  
>(Franky: I know, it's amazing! *starts doing his cool Franky Dance*)<br>(Chopper: Yeah! :D)  
>(Sanji: *twitches* WAT NO. *runs to the galley to hide*)<br>(Zoro: *glares at you from his chair seat*)  
>(Me: *laughs at the bunny ears* You look so <strong>_**cute**_**, Zoro-chan! *laughs*)  
>(Zoro: *glares the glare of death at me*)<br>(Me: *stops laughing as chills go down my spine* Ahm sowweh… *hides in a corner*)**

* * *

><p>Hey there epic pirates<p>

Dear Luffy, the day you fight Akainu would kill him. Blackbeard too?

Dear Zoro, how did you feel after you first killed a pirate?

Dear Usopp, how did you create the firebird star?

From Alexander

**Dear Alexander-  
>HEY! You're at it again! Don't forget your own asks, now! *chases you and throws cookies of evil at you*<strong>

* * *

><p>*trips over air* *rolls* *stops right before crashing into Sanji* *accidently skins knee while rolling* Dang it! Not again...<p>

Sanjiiiiii Have you ever tripped over air while using sky walk? What would you do if you were sparring and dislocated your toe?

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>*looking at the galley door (you crushed it on your way in XD) and then back at you* … ARE YOU OKAY~? *noodle dances to you and helps you get up* No, I haven't. Dislocated my toe…? That happens a lot. In battle, though, you kind of have to ignore it until you can get it treated…<br>(Me: Hey, are you a cow? O.O)**

* * *

><p>From: Tsukino Aisuru – A<br>... *rofls* Poor Sanji...  
>Dear Luffy,<br>*hugz Le Luffy* What would you do if the only way to become the Pirate King is to become a VEGAN - someone who never eats meat or any other animal products?  
>Dear Zoro,<br>... *thinking: So if Sanji thinks he 'likes' Zoro now because he was told that so much, then...* *evil smile* Hey, Zoro... We all know you 'like' Sanji. We know. You can stop pretending you don't now. Really. Just look at that beautiful swirly eyebrow. You know you like it.  
>Dear Robin,<br>*hugz* You're so cool! So, how did you find your devil fruit and did you eat it accidentally or purposely?  
>Dear everyone else,<br>*hugz* You're all so awesome. xD

**Dear Tsukino Aisuru – A,  
>(Luffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE PIRATE KING ANYMORE~!)<br>(Usopp: *smacks Luffy and starts shaking his shoulders* SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE WAS ONLY ASKING WHAT IF!)  
>(Zoro: *twitches violently*)<br>(Robin: It was accidental. I didn't know it was a devil fruit and I was rather hungry, so I ate it without questioning it.)  
>(Nami: *hugs you back and whispers to you* Hey, do you have any beri I can have~?)<br>(Me: *pulls Nami away and hugs you* :D HAI THERE! :D)  
>(Chopper: *hugs you back* :3 Y-You're compliment doesn't make me happy, you jerk!)<br>(Brook: *hugs you* Miss, may I see your panties?)  
>(Nami: *punches Brook away from you*)<br>(Franky: *one-armed hug* You're **_**super**_** awesome too!)  
>(Sanji: *hugs you, praises you with poetic words that I'll never be able to say because of my very unpoetic nature, and then runs back to the galley to clean up the broken door mess and hide*)<br>(Me: *looks around* … Hey… Where's Zoro? *points at Zoro's broken chair*)  
>(Luffy: Zooooooorrrrrooooooooooo~! *hugs you and runs off to look for Zoro*)<br>(Sanji: *from the galley* OI! What the hell are you doing, you sh*tty swordsman?! Get offa me!)  
>(Everyone: *looks at the galley*)<br>(Me: Uh oh.)  
>(Usopp: *looks at you with a panicked face* YOU GAVE ZORO THE YAOI DISEEEAAAASSSSEEEE~!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Oh dear lord… Zoro's gone crazy as well! Guess we'll have to wait an hour for the next ask again… Ehehe… Anyway, sorry it took a few days! I've been sick and coughing all over everything, so I locked myself up in the bedroom for most of the time. Yeah...<strong>_

_**Ask away! :D**_


	20. Drippy Noses, Be Gone!

_**~ So, I am sad to announce that I will only be doing 15 more chapters of AtSH… Wait, that's still quite a few chapters. Oh gawd. XD  
>So this means I'll be going up to chapter 35. ASK WHILE YOU CAN! *evil laughter*<strong>_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Just Be Friends**_**" Piano Cover with Nico Nico Chorus singing.**

* * *

><p>Luffy's sister: Oh goodness. *facepalms* Why is so mean?! *sighs* sorry about that.<br>Dear Brook  
>No you can not see my panties. But how long did it take to learn a song. I'm in choir and it takes us a long time to learn a song. Also do you want to sing Binks' Sake together?<p>

Dear Strawhats and Author  
>What is your favorite thing?<p>

P.S.*feels really sorry for all of you so gives Luffy meat, Zoro a bottle of sake, Nami a bag of beli, Usopp a small toy of Merry, Sanji a picture of Boa Hancock, Chopper doctor supplies, Robin a cool book, Franky a new hammer and a bottle of cola, and Brook a picture of what Laboon looks like now*

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Brook: *deflates and then pops back up* It doesn't take very long at all for me! But I have much more experience.)<br>(Me: I can learn lyrics really fast! But then the song is stuck in my head FOREVER~ D: )  
>(Luffy: MEAT!)<br>(Zoro: Swords.)  
>(Nami: Beri and tangerines~!)<br>(Usopp: Uh… My goggles!)  
>(Sanji: My ladies~! *noodle dances to Robin and Nami*)<br>(Chopper: Cotton candy! :D)  
>(Robin: Books and the Rio Poneglyphs. *smiles*)<br>(Franky: The Sunny! SUPER~!)  
>(Brook: My violin and the crew!)<br>(Me: ONE PIECE! *tackles Sanji* AND THIS GUY!)  
>(Sanji: *nosebleeds from being tackled by a girl and having a picture of Boa Hancock at the same time*)<br>(Brook: *crying at his picture*)**

* * *

><p>From: gamelover41592<br>awesome job and thank you now:

Dear Straw Hats,

author, if One piece could be crossed over with any other show not counting Toriko and Dragon ball z, what would like to see?

Luffy, I know the crew will kill me for this but here you go *gives a record player that will keep fixing itself and attaches surfin bird's song Bird is the word*

audience, don't forgot to favorite, follow and review

*runs away*

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>(Me: Hmm… I think… Raising Hope! OH MY GOD THAT WOULD BE SO FREAKING HILARIOUS!)<br>(Luffy: *slowly grins as he listens to the song and starts dancing*)  
>(Me: WOOHOO!)<br>(Everyone else: *groans*)  
>(Me: *runs after you* WAIT, NO! YOU'RE SO AMAZING! *cries happy tears*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Dear Sanji,  
>You've gone so far on your journey, but would you want to leave if I gave you this? (Holds up an invitation to mermaid cafe's upcoming performance)<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>Laboon catches up with you guys and joins your crew! Now whats gonna happen?<p>

**Dear Mr. Saturn,  
>(Sanji: *stares at the invitation* I… I… *melts into a puddle of Sanji-goo*)<br>(Zoro: *sweeps up the puddle, puts the goo in a cup, and sticks it in the fridge* Guess he won't be going anywhere.)  
>(Luffy: Wuuuut~? That would be awesome!)<br>(Me: But impossible! That would mean Laboon woulda had to ram through the wall, but he promised Luffy not to. And also, even if he did ram into the wall, he would die T^T)  
>(Brook: *sobbing*)<br>(Me: *pats Brook's back* Ah, don't worry, you'll get to Laboon eventually.)**

* * *

><p>Dear Sanji<br>LOL Them fangirls are fangirling over you and Zoro.

Dear the rest of the Strawhats,  
>What exactly is Zoro doing to Sanji? Please go into full detail. Also, have Ashlielle show you what Mameshiba and Nyan Cat is.<p>

Thanks, all of y'all are amazing! *gives everyone a donut* From: Meatman

**Dear Meatman,  
>(Sanji: EW. EWEWEWEWEWNONONONONO. *hiding in the kitchen*)<br>(Me: Ah, Zoro tackled Sanji and tried to kiss him, so Luffy knocked him out and we tied him onto the mast for an hour until he stopped shouting for us to let him get to his "true love". *giggles*)  
>(Luffy: What is a Nyan Cat?)<br>(Me: It's a poptart kitty that farts rainbows and sings endlessly. Anyways… What's a Mameshiba…? *goes to look it up* … What the heck those things are like, **_**evil.**_**)  
>(Usopp: Those were probably the most random facts I've ever heard.)<br>(Nami: That makes two of us.)  
>(Luffy: *noms on his donut*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From Mr. Saturn again,<br>Sorry about asking again, my arm hit the enter button when I wasn't finished, Btw, Great thing you're doing Author, and I have a favor to ask with Brook, we need like, a paragraph on this right here.

Dear Brook,

The crew landed on my home land, and I want Brook to help me with, *ahem* Panties Raiding, join me and together we will steal all the hotties panties! *eyes burn with a bright flame and fist is high up in the air*

**Dear Mr. Saturn,  
>… *burns the ask before Brook can see it*<strong>

* * *

><p>Whoops... forgot to put the "From Cece" on my last ask thingy... Sorry, author-chan! .' And I hope you get better soon! Being sick stinks :(<br>*cough cough* anyway...  
>*laughs evilly while lightning strikes in the bathroom* YESH! I HAVE GIVEN ZORO THE YAOI DISEASE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!<br>Dear Zoro,  
>So, have you recovered from the Yaoi disease? If so... how'd you like it? *evil smile while cackling*<br>Dear Luffy,  
>So apparently that talking unicorn I mentioned earlier wants you to hurry up and pick him up cause he wants to join your crew, though he did say he doesn't mind waiting however long it takes. Here's an eternal pose to the island in paradise where he's at. *hands Luffy the eternal pose* Maybe sometime you can swing (I mean sail?) by.<br>*hands Luffy a captain's coat with his jolly roger on the back* I handmade this for you cause I can and I'm the best seamstress/tailor in the world. I hope you like it! :D And now for the question. What is the weirdest thing you've seen in the grand line thus far? And can I have another hug?! :D  
>Dear Brook,<br>Why, yes, yes you can see my panties. *Lifts skirt to give him a peek before putting it back, snickering at the nosebleeds the perverts of the crew got* Now, when you've recovered from those nosebleeds, here is your question, Brook! What is the weirdest instrument you have ever played?  
>Dear Sanji,<br>So, this one time, this guy was flirting with me and he kept offering to show me his *ah hem* you know... Why the hell did he think that would make me like him? O.o If you were seriously flirting with a girl, how would you go about it? Cause I don't think I've ever been "properly" flirted with... *goes into emo corner for a minute*  
>Dear Franky,<br>Which Channel of the Sunny-go is your favorite? :P  
>Dear Robin,<br>If someone asked you to teach them how to read poneglyphs and they weren't one of those crazy people who would misuse that information/use it for world domination, would you do it?  
>Dear Usopp,<br>My friend Rosy wanted me to let you know she thinks you're really hot and that she pledges her undying allegiance to you, in these words: "Oh, my great Godly God Usopp of Captainly Godly Pirate-ness, I swear my undying allegiance to you and your super gorgeous smexy sexy hot self! I LOVE YOU!" ... How do you feel about this? ._.'  
>Dear Chopper,<br>How does Brook get nosebleeds even though he's a skeleton? And... OMGYOU'RESOCUTE! *hugs and squeals* Every time I see you I just wanna hug you so much! I mean, a cute chibi reindeer with a cute hat who can transform and a doctor and- *squeals again and faints from cuteness overload, breathing hard and sweating*  
>From Cece<p>

**Dear Cece,  
>(Me: OH DEAR GOD.)<br>(Everyone: O-O *staring at the ask*)  
>(Zoro: … *begins drawing his swords*)<br>(Me: *tackles Zoro* NAW! STAHP DAT!)  
>(Luffy: YAY! And the weirdest thing? Uh… Umm… I like all of it! I don't really know…)<br>(Brook: *wiping his nonexistent nose with a napkin* Hmm… Maybe… A didgeridoo?)  
>(Sanji: Well, of course, you must begin by complimenting them! ALL OF THEM! BECAUSE WOMEN ARE BEAUTIFUL GODDESSES SENT FROM HEAVEN TO MAKE LIFE BETTER!)<br>(Me: Oh god…)  
>(Sanji: You must do everything in your ability to make them happy, and make sure they always know how amazing they are. And if they make a lady cry, they're doing something very wrong. *goes on about 'flirting' for a long time until our ears start bleeding*)<br>(Franky: Of course, my Franky Shogun! :D)  
>(Robin: It would all depend on circumstances. I'm not entirely sure, seeing as doing so would lead to the world government chasing this person down for the rest of their life…)<br>(Usopp: *blushes intensely* U-Uh…! YES! BOW BEFORE ME!)  
>(Nami: *whacks Usopp on the head*)<br>(Chopper: Uh… The same way he poops? I'm not entirely sure myself… *dying from le squish* AHH! ARE YOU OKAY?!)**

* * *

><p>Dear Luffy,<br>Can you punch as strong as your gramps yet?

Dear Zoro,  
>Did you know that if you drink at too early of an age, it can stunt developmental growth in your brain?<p>

Dear Usopp,  
>I saw a UsoppXNami ship once. It was weird.<br>What will you do when you see your dad again?

Dear Nami,  
>How much is a berri worth?<p>

From, Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
>(Luffy: Of course I can! *smirking*)<br>(Zoro: Huh?)  
>(Sanji: This explains everything! :D)<br>(Zoro: *eyebrow ticks*)  
>(Usopp: Uh… *glances at Nami* It sounds weird. I don't really know what I'll do yet.)<br>(Nami: A beri? Um, a beri is worth a beri. What are you getting at, here?)  
>(Me: *whispers* She doesn't know about our currency, and I'm not about to start explaining it.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Nami and Robin,<br>Can you explain guys explain what Zoro is doing to Sanji in full detail?

Dear Luffy and Zoro,  
>What will you do me if I make Sanji cry by saying his dream won't come true or he won't find All Blue?<p>

Dear Strawhats (except Sanji) and Ashlielle,  
>If Sanji was born or turned into a girl, what type of girl would Sanji be? A) Hates women and loves men B) Still respects and cherishes women but likes men C) OR You guys could tell me what type of girl Sanji will be<p>

Dear Sanji and Chopper,  
>I find both of you very adorable, can I kidnap both of you and make you wear ridiculousfrilly outfits?

PS  
>Ashlielle, this is an awesome ask. I also can't wait to read the next chapter of your other fics (especially Dream Ride)<p>

From: emiko-chan

**Dear emiko-chan,  
>(Nami: That was in another ask earlier.)<br>(Robin: *nods* It was quite amusing to watch.)  
>(Luffy: *raises his fists*)<br>(Zoro: *starts unsheathing his swords*)  
>(Me: *tackles them* HEY! I SAID STAHP DAT!)<br>(Everyone: He would probably still love women and hate men.)  
>(Chopper: N-No!)<br>(Sanji: I-I don't… I'm sorry, Emiko-chwan, but I have to refuse! *runs away*)  
>(Me: *blushes* Thank you~! I want to update them all soon, but when I go to type, inspiration fails me. I'm trying to get back in the groove though.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear author, before I ask my question, I have to say that your work is really great and I love it! :D I'm always looking forward to a new chapter, so keep going! :) Now, my question:<p>

Dear Strawhat crew (because it doesn't matter who is answering)

I would like to know, what was your first impression of the 9 other Supernovas? (Because when your were on Sabaody, you met them, right? Or you knew them from the news paper, right?) And you can include too Luffy and Zoro; knowing your first impression of them would be great too! :D

That's all! Have a nice day to you all! :)

CaroRolo

**Dear CaroRolo,  
>(Me: Aww~! Two compliments in a row! You gaiz are the best~!)<br>(Nami: I thought they were idiots.)  
>(Usopp: I nearly used the toilet on myself with that stuff Luffy said…)<br>(Nami: *laughs* I remember that!)  
>(Zoro: *chuckles*)<br>(Usopp: D-Don't laugh at me!)  
>(Luffy: All of those other Super-guys are really strong, right?)<br>(Zoro: *frowns* One of them tackled me and popped a ketchup bag on my head…)  
>(Everyone: *stares at him*)<br>(Me: Hey, it was your fault, ya know. You almost attacked a Celestial Dragon.)  
>(Everyone: WHAT?!)<br>(Me: *turns to you* Have a nice da-!)  
>(Zoro: *tackles me*)<br>(Me: ACK! GET OOOOFFFFFFFF~!)**

* * *

><p>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z<p>

Ashlielle! I hope you feel better! Why did you ask if I was a cow? I'm a flozs! *see havarti2's Break Your Walls for explanation.* Did you know that there's a One Piece game on the App Store? It's pretty fun!

Sanji… *blushes* Sorry about that, I'm a klutz. *brightens up* If I told you I can cook, would you let me help you in the kitchen/galley?

Luffy! Can I join your crew? I'm pretty good at strategy, cooking, entertainment, art, and martial arts! Please?

Franky: Have you ever had cherry-vanilla soda? If so, what'd you think? If not, here. *holds up can*

Chopper! Try this on! It'll make you look professional! *holds up a Chopper-sized tuxedo* Are you working on a cure for the common cold?

Usopp: Hmmm… Does you nose grow when you lie? When you're man enough to do this, are you going to marry Kaya?

Zoro: There's a hero with the same name as you (with an extra r), but he looks like Mihawk! How do you feel about this? Do you like oatmeal?

Luffy-goofer! Can you lick the tip of your nose? I can! It's a worthless skill, but entertaining.

**Dear **_**Utter**_**ly Fabulous Z,  
>(Me: Look at your name! It has <strong>_**Utter**_** in it! Cows have utters, so I thought maybe you were a cow because you have utters! :D And yeh… I've seen quite a few OP games. Most of the ones I've seen are in Japanese and make the crew look like teddy bears with Mameshiba faces.)  
>(Sanji: You can cook?)<br>(Me: *raises hand* I CAN'T! :D *derp face*)  
>(Luffy: Hmmm… YES!)<br>(Everyone: *whacks him*)  
>(Luffy: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! She's got skills in lots of stuff!)<br>(Everyone: … Okay then… But if we start getting complaints, you're the one they're going to.)  
>(Franky: Cherry-vanilla…? *glances at the can warily and drinks it* … That was good… But…. *pulls out a Cola* COLA BEATS ALL! :D)<br>(Chopper: *puts it on* I'm pretty sure their already is one, right?)  
>(Usopp: NO! IT DOESN'T! I'M NOT PINNOCHIO! And… *blushes* W-What…? Marry Kaya…? *glances away nervously* Wh-where did you get that idea? *sweating*)<br>(Me: *nudges him on the shoulder* Ya know ya want to. :3)  
>(Zoro: Wut.)<br>(Me: … *sneaks up and steals his bottle of sake, throwing it overboard wand grinning*)  
>(Zoro: *doesn't even notice…* Oatmeal? Uh, yeah, it's okay, I guess. What about it?)<br>(Luffy: *grabs his tongue and pulls it to his nose*)  
>(UsoppNami: THAT DOESN'T COUNT!)  
>(Luffy: *lets go of his tongue and can still reach it*)<br>(Me: *pouts* I can't do it.)**

* * *

><p>From: The Christian Jedi<br>I got to say this has been very enjoyable to read as a one piece fan. Well done Ashlielle. Now I do have some things I want say and ask to the straw-hat crew.

Sanji: Considering the crap and humiliation that the image on your wanted poster has given you Sanji ever since Enies Lobby it's no wonder you get upset about it. What you would do if you discover who draw it and knew their location?

Zorro: I think you would make a far better samurai than Kin'emon if you weren't a pirate. Yet you're awesome as you are and I do wish you good luck on becoming the world's greatest swordsman, I think you're getting there.

Luffy: Now to the future king of the pirates, I have to ask who been some of the most annoying jerks you had to fight in your adventures so far?

Nami: Here are two options to choose from Nami. You would rather have Luffy handle all of the money you have or let him be the navigator on the ship during a horrible storm at sea and at the same time being chased by a massive navel fleet?

Chopper: As a professional doctor, Chopper who among the crew you have keep treating for injuries the most in all of your journeys together?

Robin: While I'm not an archaeologist like you, I do share a passion for history and reading. I'm looking forward to the moment when you finally discover the True History from the Poneglyphs.

Uspop: Just wanted to say Long Nose I think you're becoming the great...

**Dear Jedi-san,  
>(Snaji: I would kick their-! Ashlielle-chwan, you misspelled my name.)<br>(Me: Wat? *looks at it* Oops. Oh well.)  
>(Snaji: You're so cute when you're forgetful! Hey, wait… *looks at his name*)<br>(Me: *grins evilly*)  
>(Snaji: *hearts start floating from his head*)<br>(Zorro: Where am I? What is this place?)  
>(Zoro: What the…?)<br>(Everyone: *staring at Zorro*)  
>(Me: *throws Zorro overboard*)<br>(Zoro: Uh, thanks.)  
>(Luffy: Arlong, Crocodile, Baron-!)<br>(Everyone: Who…?)  
>(Luffy: -Hody Jones, and, uh…)<br>(Me: I'm not doing this XD)  
>(Nami: That's easy. Tie him up and throw him in with the money, and when we get out of the storm, let him out.)<br>(Chopper: Definitely Zoro and Luffy. They're both kind of tied.)  
>(Robin: I do as well. Thank you.)<br>(Usopp: The great what?)**

* * *

><p>From: Pixelizedmario<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>have you ever read the Manga Beelzebub, and if you have, can you confirm whether or not this is truly your childhood? because you seem to have the same green hair, and I am willing to wager that your sense of direction is bad enough that it would allow you to leave one manga and cross over into another one!<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>Have you ever talked about the war with anyone on the crew? I feel like if you haven't you certainly should. It will make you feel better.<p>

Dear Robin,  
>If you could make a guess, would you say that Luffy will end up having an intimate relationship with anyone in the world? Because in my opinion, he is AdventureSexual (Play on words to Asexual)<p>

**Dear Pixelizedmario,  
>(Zoro: I haven't, and I seriously doubt that's me…)<br>(Me: It's not, but it looks like it could be~ *squeals and blushes* Well, I mean, I haven't watched the show, but I've seen pictures, ya know…? Ehehe…)  
>(Luffy: … *hides in a corner and sucks on his thumb*)<br>(Robin: I really have no idea. From what I've seen, most likely not, though you never know…)**

* * *

><p>From: hetaliafan98<p>

{Sniffles} First off, I'm sorry Usopp for misspelling your name. {Sniffles} Don't worry Sanji, and Zoro. Zosan is not as popular as Naske [Naruto/Sauske] {Sniffles}

Author-San it can't be true what I heard, can it? I was reading One piece in my schools library. In the Manga I'm caught up to Impel down, where Luffy is with Mr.2, Mr.3, and Buggy. Anime wise I'm at the water city 7 arc. So this d-bag comes up to me and asks "Did you cry when you found out?" So like an idiot I reply "Found out what?" Then he proceeds to tell me what happened at Marineford. {Sniffles} Only problem is...I DIDN'T KNOW! He isn't dead right? Just like Game over is a dream bubble created by Arania, and Kakashi Sensei really is David Bowie right? Right? {Goes to Tamaki's corner of Woe and crys}

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
>(Usopp: It's okay.)<br>(Zoro/Sanji: *sighs in relief*)  
>(Me: ERMAHGERD! I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! ERMAHGERRDDDDD! SOMEONE REMIND ME TO PUT A SPOILER WARNING IN THE DESCRIPTION FOR THIS FIC LATER PLEEEAAASSSSEEEEEEE! *cries in Tamaki-senpai's corner of woe with you – I love OHSHC~!*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Strawhats, here's a dvd set of both seasons the anime queen's blade, tell me what you think of the show and which character you would like to be apart of your crew ,Love Alexander.<p>

P.s. Chopper make to get a lot of blood for Sanji to keep him alive.

P.p.s. Sanji if you stay alive and conscious I will tell you how to see Nami, Robin, and lots of hot girls n*** without peeping on them in my next letter.

P.p.p.s. Nami and Robin please don't hurt/kill me I'm just curious about your opinions since there hasn't been a crossover for your show and Queen's blade yet.

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Me: HECK NAW! I got enough animes on my watch list already T^T And I don't even hardly watch anything anymore T^T)<br>(Chopper: I did! :D :3)  
>(Sanji: REALLY?! :D I'M ALIVE AND MOST CERTAINLY CONSCIOUS! :D)<br>(Robin: Unfortunately, Author-san won't watch it with us…)  
>(Nami: *counting her money with beri eyes*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Franky,<br>What was the first thing you ever built as a kid?

Dear Sanji,  
>Considering that tomorrow is Valentine's Day (at the time of my asking this, at least)... If you can promise not to get all weird about it, would you be willing to make me some kind of chocolate dessert in exchange for a kiss? I repeat: This is ONLY if you don't get all weird about it.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<p>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Franky: Well, I helped Tom build a ship… But if you mean on my own, it was probably my first tiny battleship.)<br>(Me: *pushes a heart-eyed Sanji away* I don't do Valentines Day… So I won't answer this one. Sorry! :')**

* * *

><p>Thanks for the cookies! Of course you can hug me, whoever gives me food can hug me anytime. *start's eating cookies *<p>

Dear Sanji  
>Do you ever feel overwhelmed when cooking for one Luffy and eight other people including you?<p>

Dear luffy  
>Did you know miss Valentines day is a cook? Do you wish you recruited her? She's actually nice.<p>

Dear Nami  
>Let's say Zoro was put in a sleeping spell and the only way to wake him up was for you to kiss him. Would you do it?<p>

Dear Robin  
>When you first met the crew what was your first impression on them?<p>

- Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Me: Yay! :3)<br>(Sanji: Not really. I mean, I've worked in a restaurant since I was a kid, so I'm used to serving lots of people at once.)  
>(Luffy: Huh? Who is that again?)<br>(Me: It's a person you met a long time ago.)  
>(Luffy: Oh, okay. *picks his nose*)<br>(Nami: Uh… *gives Zoro a weird look* Umm… Maybe, if I could get my mouth and memory cleaned from the event?)  
>(Zoro: Yuck.)<br>(Nami: *glares at Zoro*)  
>(Robin: I thought they were quite amusing. I still do, actually.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Usopp!<br>What will you do when you meet your father?

Luffy and Chopper!  
>That's for you! *gives Luffy and Chopper box full of brigadeiro* *_*<p>

Sanji!  
>If you kiss Zoro, I'll take you to Amazon Lily! What you think? Hmm?<p>

Nami, Robin, Zoro, Franky and Brook! You guys are SUPER!

Bia xD

**Dear Bia,  
>(Usopp: I was asked that once, and I really still don't know…)<br>(Luffy/Chopper: *munches them down*)  
>(Me: *drools*)<br>(Sanji: … I want to go but… *looks at Zoro and remembers when they both had the yaoi disease* No.)  
>(NamiFranky/Brook: *blushes*)  
>(Robin: *smiles*)<br>(Zoro: *shrugs*)**

* * *

><p>kid: take the time you need to update Author-san and hope ya get better soon.<br>Dear Zoro,  
>what's it like being yaoi?<br>Dear Strawhats,  
>what's your guy's favorite animal if the question wasn't already asked yet.<p>

**Dear kid,  
>(Me: I'm mostly better now. My nose is still a bit drippy, though :P I hate being sick!)<br>(Zoro: *shudders* That was terrible.)  
>(Luffy: MONKEYS!)<br>(Nami: Ca-!)  
>(Luffy: MONKEYS!)<br>(Usopp: Arma-!)  
>(Luffy: MONKEYS!)<br>(Franky: Bu-!)  
>(Luffy: <strong>_**MONKEYYYYSSSSS!**_**)  
>(Everyone: *sighs*)<br>(Me: …)  
>(MeLuffy: MONKEYYYYSSSS~! :D)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ahh… I'm going to bed now… I'll post this in the morning (seeing as it is 3AM here). Night! Er, I mean, morning? Or, whenever I end up posting this tomorrow! Yeah!<strong>_


	21. Author Abuse

_**~ I'm baaaack! I thought I would mention, for my Oceanbound fans, that I have been working on next chapter, and should have it up soon unless something terrible happens. :) Now, on with le asks!**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**The Lost One's Weeping**_**" German Fancover on YouTube**

* * *

><p>Dear Robin.<br>I would ask anyone with the D. this question, but the only person here with that is, Luffy and well …you know. But anyway apparently a person with the will of D is meant to go against god, do you know what that might mean?

Dear Sanji  
>Do you dream of going to Amazon Lily? I would advise specifically you not to go.<p>

Dear Chopper.  
>Do you like human girls?<p>

Dear Zoro  
>In some cases people sleep a lot when they got a woman pregnant. Are you constantly getting a woman pregnant?<p>

-Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Robin: I'm afraid I'm also searching for the answer to that question, and unfortunately do not know.)<br>(Sanji: Of course I do~! And I WANNA GO! *starts crying*)  
>(Chopper: No, I don't… I mean, as friends! But not… You know, <strong>_**that**_** way.)  
>(Zoro: NO! I'M NOT! *face turns red and he walks away to find somewhere to hide*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: babygaaralover<br>Awe I din't get a chance to be in this Chapter... Oh Well.

Luffy: Would you kiss Zoro if I gave you meat?  
>Brook: Just how strong are the roots of your hair?<br>Chopper: do you admire Zoro?  
>Sanji: Stay away from the internet or you will never be cured.<br>Zoro: Did you know Law dreams about you?

Author-san: *gives big hug* YOUR ARE AWESOME! HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER!

**Dear babygaaralover,  
>(Me: I'm sorry T^T)<br>(Luffy: *eyes light up and he runs off*)  
>(Everyone: …)<br>(Zoro: *from wherever he ran off to* LUFFY! WHAT THE-?!)  
>(Luffy: *runs back up to us* MEAT! :D)<br>(Everyone: *jaws drops*)  
>(Zoro: *runs by and into the bathroom*)<br>(Brook: *coughs awkwardly* Um, they are quite strong! Yohohoho!)  
>(Chopper: *staring at the bathroom door* Yeah!)<br>(Sanji: Wut.)  
>(Zoro: *comes out after washing his mouth for five minutes straight* No, I didn't. *makes a weird face*)<br>(Me: *laughs and hugs you back* THANK YOU! :D I feel better!)**

* * *

><p>*snickers* yea, that was a pretty long ask, sorry. Actually all of my asks have tended to be pretty long... Like this one. Y'know what, I'm not sorry. You asked for this by. Enjoy. XD<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>*rolls around on the ground laughing* I guess you didn't like the Yaoi disease.<p>

Dear Nami,  
>I meant to give everyone a question to answer last time and I forgot to ask you one! I'm sowwy! D: So here's a few questions for you! Answer all of them and I'll give you 10,000 beri. :P<br>As we all know, while a pirate is at sea, it is up to the Navigator to safely navigate the everyone and the ship safely to their destination. We all know about how quickly the ship could be facing the wrong way and how you need to keep an eye on the Log Pose nearly all the time because of how, as shown when you first entered the grand line, the ship could be turned completely around in just five minutes. We all also know about the dangerous and unpredictable weather of the Grand Line, and the especially dangerous and unpredictable weather of New World specifically. Thus we know just how important the job of Navigator is and can see how it could be stressful as well - the lives of all of your nakama rest in your hands while at sea (sarcastically says "No pressure there, really").  
>So I ask, how do you feel about that? Are you ever stressed out about this (I know I would be ._.')? If so, how do you handle that stress? :)<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>So... everything stretches, huh? Even... *points to his crotch* ... down there, as shown on Amazon Lily when you were unconscious and they thought it was a mushroom... *sweat drops* Which brings me to my question... How do you feel about them violating you and trying to pull it off in your sleep cause they thought it was a mushroom?<br>*stares at him for a moment after he answers* Okay, now... Last time, I asked for a hug and you completely ignored it. I want my hug now. *hold out arms expectantly*

Dear Chopper,  
>Okay, so we all know how your reindeer family used to not like you because of your blue nose (which is an adorable and unique nose that I couldn't imagine you without). Why exactly was it such a big deal to them?! That nose is, like I said, adorable! :(<p>

Now, I'll end this before it becomes even bigger... xD

From,  
>Cece<p>

**Dear Cece,  
>(Me: No, no. I don't mind. I actually enjoy answering these long asks XD)<br>(Zoro: No, I didn't. *glares at the world – and especially Luffy, at the moment*)  
>(Nami: Really?! :D *eyes turn to beri* Okay! Hmm… I'm good at my job, and I've gotten used to it. It can be stressful at times, but that's just part of the job. How I handle it? Relaxing. And hitting the idiots when they're doing stupid things. *eyes say "Where are my beri?"*)<br>(Luffy: Yeah! Ah, wait, they did that? *face turns blue* I-I almost lost my kintama…? D: … *jumps on you* HUGS! :D :D :D :D)  
>(Chopper: *makes le hug a group hug* They're animals, so weird things like that bother them more… And… *starts dancing and blushes* Saying my nose is cute doesn't make me happy, jerk! Ehe~! Ehehehe~!)<br>(Me: *sniffs the air* Do I smell brownies?)  
>(Sanji: *runs to the kitchen*)<br>(Me: *grins*)**

* * *

><p>okay I just thought the crew would kill me for giving Luffy bird is the word but ok and now question time but first escort Luffy out of the room please<p>

Dear Zoro,

I have to ask when the flag was stolen why were you worried about getting in trouble with Luffy? Remember...you weren't there when it happened cause forgot...er I mean the ship left without you so I get the part about helping your nakama get it back to the ship but why were you worried about Luffy scolding you if you weren't even there when it happened. *leans in and whispers* also this gives you the right to give Sanji a first mate scolding plus you can use this to make Nami let go of the debt she has on you

from gamelover41592

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>(Sanji: Hey Luffy, come in here and I'll give you the first brownie.)<br>(Luffy: *eyes lighten up* Really?! Yay! *runs to the galley*)  
>(Sanji: *shuts the door*)<br>(Zoro: Huh? Well, Luffy probably still would scold me, whether I was there or not…)  
>(Me: Nuh-uh.)<br>(Zoro: *scowls at me* Anyway… *imagines Luffy's reaction to the flag being stolen* I would rather not see his reaction to that. And Luffy flinging his boogers on them and scolding them would be funny enough without me having to do anything. *grins*)  
>(NamiUsopp: OI!)  
>(Me: *laughs*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Get well soon.<br>Luffy: what was going through your head when you were hitting Lucci with Jet Gatling.  
>Zoro: what was going through your head during your fight with Kaku, especially when you used your asura technique<br>To the other strawhats, what has been the time you most hated an enemy.  
>FlameEmperor.<p>

**Dear FlameEmperor,  
>(Sanji: *comes out with Luffy and a large plate of brownies*)<br>(Luffy: *has brown crumbs around his mouth*)  
>(MeChopper/Usopp: YAY! BROWNIES! :D)  
>(Luffy: I was gonna take Robin back no matter what! :D)<br>(Robin: *smiles*)  
>(Zoro: That guy's nose was annoying.)<br>(Everyone: *sweatdrops* Really…?)  
>(Brook: *slightly confused about Lucci and Kaku, but not entirely*)<br>(Nami: I'd have to say, probably Arlong. Maybe Crocodile or Moria, too?)  
>(Robin: Spanda - ) <strong>_**Er, it's Spanda, right? **_**( - was my least favorite.)  
>(Franky: Me too! I really hated that guy.)<br>(Brook: I hated Moria the most, I believe.)  
>(Chopper: I'm not really sure… I really didn't like Crocodile.)<br>(Zoro: Umm… Perona.)  
>(Me: So mean~! *sticks tongue out* I happen to like her!)<br>(Zoro: Well, too bad.)  
>(Luffy: I hate Akainu and that Baron guy.)<br>(Everyone: Who's Baron…?)  
>(Me: *pats Luffy on the back*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: AddictWithAPencil<br>Just re-watched some danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil videos. Which inspired these questions.

Luffy,  
>I know you don't normally wear socks, but do you believe in Sock Goblins? (Psst! Sock Goblins are the reason why people are missing socks. They steal them.)<p>

Zoro,  
>If you were to lose one sense, what would it be?<p>

Nami,  
>What would you NOT do for 1,000 beri?<p>

Usopp,  
>If someone told you that you could go space, would you?<p>

Sanji,  
>Would you rather sleep with a mermaid who's top half is fish or bottom half is fish?<p>

Chopper,  
>If you were to mix a kookaburra with laughing gull, what noise would it make?<p>

Robin,  
>Do you suffer from existential crises?<p>

Franky,  
>Would you rather eat a cat or f*** a duck?<p>

Brook,  
>If you were to pickle anything, what would you pickle?<p>

Everyone (Author-san, you too.),  
>*draws cat whiskers on your faces* Now, dance for me, monkeys! *cracks a whip* DANCE! Or I'll whip you to deads!<p>

Okay, sorry about that. *throws apologetic cookies at all of you* I just wanted to test what it you be like to torture you guys instead.

**Dear AddictWithAPencil,  
>(Luffy: Sock goblins? Yeah, sure!)<br>(Me: I mean, what's impossible on the Grand Line? *laughs*)  
>(Zoro: Maybe… Smell? Hearing and seeing are important for swordsmanship and all…)<br>(Nami: I definitely wouldn't kiss Usopp.)  
>(Usopp: OI! Why me specifically?!)<br>(Nami: Your nose would probably stab one of my eyes.)  
>(Usopp: *covers his nose with his hands* I don't really think so. What would I do in space, anyway?)<br>(Sanji: *nosebleeds at the word mermaid and doesn't hear the rest*)  
>(Chopper: Uh… I don't… really know… *confused face*)<br>(Robin: No, I do not.)  
>(Franky: Uh… I think I'll go with eating the cat.)<br>(Brook: How do you pickle something? O-O …)  
>(Me: YAY! I HAVE KITTY WHISKERS NOW! *starts dancing* I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! … Okay, scratch that last part! But still! I'm TOO YOUNG TO DIE!)<br>(Luffy/Brook/Franky: *dancing happily*)  
>(Everyone else: *reluctantly starts dancing*)<br>(Luffy: *eats most of the cookies*)  
>(Everyone: *munching on their cookies*)<br>(Me: YAY! FOOD! :D)**

* * *

><p>Dear Strawhats and author I'm really annoyed at the fact that some of my questions aren't answer yet so can you please try answer some? From Alexander<p>

P.s. Ie Sanji I forgot to mention that I would only if you watch the show and survive and stay awake but if you guys do ever do watch it, I will tell, hope you can forgive me. (Gives Sanji this months playboy magazine)

P.p.s. Author what anime have you watch?

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Me: Eh, I'm sorry, but I do only one ask per chapter, whether not the enter button was accidentally pressed. I sincerely apologize for that, but I will not increase my necessary work if I don't have to. *gives you a cookie* Forgive me? Pwease? *puppy dog eyes* O.O …?)<br>(Sanji: *drooling on the magazine* Okay~!)  
>(Me: Uh… A LOT. More than 50 - ) <strong>_**I tried to list them once and got lost around 50-something XD **_**( - so I don't think listing them would be a good idea. *whispers* Especially since I can't remember the names of a whole dang lot of them XD)**

* * *

><p>Luffy's sister: Dear Luffy<br>I am going to ask you something I have always wanted to ask*bows* Please let me join your crew! I will be strong and give it all I got and train everyday and I can also sing with Brook sometimes. So if it is ok please let me join.

Dear author  
>First it is sad to see this story go but if you want to do that I will be ok with it. By the way I forgot to give you something when I give the others things. (P.S. I want to do this, this is not kiss up to you. Really it's not) *gives her a tiny ship the Sunny*<p>

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Luffy: Hmm… Hmmmm… Sure! :D)<br>(Everyone: There's another one.)  
>(Me: I know T^T I may go to 40, depending on what's going on when I get around to there. So, I hope to continue having fun with this until then. :3 D'AWWWW~! IT'S A TINY SUNNY-CHAN~! :D *hugs you while tiny hearts fly from my head* Hey, be my sister! Luffy picks his nose too much anyways~ lol)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Ashlielle,<br>Sorry! I hope I didn't offend you with my last question or anything...

Dear Luffy,  
>Have you ever had s'mores before during one of your bonfires?<p>

Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<p>

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Me: Nah~ I don't mind. I'm used to all the holiday hype from school and stuff.)<br>(Luffy: Yeah~! Sanji makes them really good! :3)**

* * *

><p>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z<br>Cow's have udders. Not utters... Letter differences. *waah* ASHLIELLE. GUESS WHAT. TODAY I GOT A GIANT USA-CHAN. Ouran for the win! It's roughly the same height as kawaii Chopper.

Luffy! Thank you so much! *holds up jewel meat (from Toriko)* this is a token of my immense gratitude. I am also pretty good at archery and *sheepishly* singing. Do you know who the original owner of THE STRAW HAT is? I do, but I'm not going to say… I am mysterious!

Sanji-kun! Yes, I can cook. Very simple cooking, like pasta and stir-fry, but I can still cook nonetheless. Pop Quiz! What are all of the tastes?

Chopper, there isn't a true cure that prevents it. There are medicines, but they aren't like a vaccination.

Zoro: do you like cheddar grits? I'm going to keep asking you strange breakfast-related questions until I can think of something philosophical.

Usopp! I challenge you to a duel off courage and truth! *holds up Yu-gi-oh! cards* You must prove your manliness! Why do you look weird after the time-skip? Your post-time-skip hair just bothers me.

Brook: what happens to a pirate ship that sinks in a sea full of sharks? It comes back with a skeleton crew! Why does a skeleton have to go to a church to play music? They have no organs!

Franky- can you taste the difference between diet and normal cola? I can. Normal is just better.

Nami- can you give me advice on how to save money? I'm pretty sure I'm a lost cause.

Robin- An-cay ou-yay eak-spay ig-Pay atin-Lay?

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Me: OHHHH~! I thought it was utters XD Thank you for that XD I don't know much about animals. AND OHMIGOD USA-CHAN I WANT ONE TOOOOO~)<br>(Luffy: Yay! :D And Shanks, of course!)  
>(Me: *chuckles evilly behind Luffy*)<br>(Luffy: *sweats nervously*)  
>(Sanji: Ah~ A true angel~! All of the tastes? Sweet, sour, salty, bitter, pungent, and astringent.) <strong>_**Excuse me if this answer was wrong. I had to google search it, and I'm still not sure T^T  
><strong>_**(Chopper: Oh~! I thought you meant, something to lessen the effects. You're right; there isn't any cure. I would like to make one, though… *gets a dreamy look on his face*)  
>(Zoro: What are cheddar grits?)<br>(Me: *shrugs* They sound yummy~ *drools*)  
>(Usopp: I do not look weird! And yes, I shall accept your offer! *takes out magical Yu-gi-oh! cards from nowhere* )<br>(Brook: Yohohoho! I believe that skeleton crew would be a bit less lively than myself, though I am dead! Yohohohohoho! … *walks up to you and whispers* Now would you let me-!)  
>(Sanji: DON'T WHISPER THINGS SO CLOSE TO Z-CHAN!)<br>(Brook: How harsh!)  
>(Franky: Diet cola is for wimps! Cola is <strong>_**super**_** awesome! It's the best! Ow!)  
>(Nami: Don't spend it on things you'll never use, and don't let idiots touch it. *gestures to Luffy* I made that mistake more than once.)<br>(Me: *coughs* Water 7 *cough*)  
>(Robin: *giggles* Yes, I can.)<br>(Me: *sweats* That was hard ta read. I've only heard any pig Latin once. From my German teacher in 8****th**** grade. O_O …)**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<br>I really enjoy reading this fic and some of the others you have. You have nice work. :)

Dear Sanji,  
>How do you noodle-dance? How do you make your eyes turn ito hearts? What would you do if you offended a ladystarted to crush her dreams by acting like she wasn't strong enough to fight?

Dear Nami and Robin,  
>How many times does Sanji swoon over you on a daily basis? Does he ever get any better?<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>Is there any kind of creature you wouldn't try to eat? Aside from humans, fishmen, mermen, and Chopper, of course. (Assume they won't attack you first)<p>

Dear Chopper,  
>How do you make sure your hooves are sterile enough to perform surgery? People with fingers can wear gloves, but what do you do?<p>

Dear Franky,  
>How do you fit all that stuff in your body? Is it even physically possible? (For our world, that is)<p>

You guys are all awesome. :D

From, Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
>(Me: Thank you~! I try hard! :3 :D)<br>(Sanji: O-O … *air around him turns blue and he sinks to his knees* …)  
>(Nami: A lot… More than I think he should, but with all the extra yummy snacks, I don't really mind.)<br>(Robin: He doesn't get better, except in serious situations, but even then he still swoons.)  
>(Luffy: Nope! Ahahahaha!)<br>(Chopper: I just have to make sure my hooves stay extra clean, and Usopp made me some special gloves too :D)  
>(Franky: … Well, I made my body rather large… And it can all fit perfectly, because of the way I designed it. Isn't it <strong>_**super**_** awesome?)  
>(Everyone; *blushes* Th-thank you~)<br>(Chopper: That doesn't make me happy jerk! Ehe~)**

* * *

><p>From: hetaliafan98<p>

Dear Luffy  
>If you ever want to kill that Magma b***, just let me now. {Drives away in a military jeep with a machine gun mounted on the hood. An RPG launcher strapped on her back with Tetsaiga, the war hammer of Zillyhoo, a how to guide in how to perfect Rasengan and the starlight kick}<p>

COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! {throws them all cookies}

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
>(Luffy: *hat shadows his face* Don't worry, I'll be doing that myself.)<br>(Me/Usopp/Chopper/Brook/Nami: *shivers*)  
>(Luffy: *suddenly goes back to being silly* COOKIES~!)<br>(Everyone: *munches on more cookies* :3)**

* * *

><p>From: DuncanIdaho2014<br>Thank you all for your valuable time. You guys are the best 3

Now, the questions:

Dear Luffy,  
>Who would win in a fight between you and Mr. Fantastic?<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>Your 'getting lost' gag didn't start until you entered the Grand Line. Is it possible you have a compass in your head and it's been going bonkers since you entered the Grand Line?<p>

Dear Sanji,  
>We all know how you feel about MTF transgenders, aka okama, but how would you react to a FTM? Would you respect 'her' wishes to be treated as one of the guys, or be unable to look past the body HE was born in?<p>

Dear Usopp,  
>How would you have 'leveled up' during the timeskip if Kuma sent you to another island? Would you have come up with even crazier 'stars' all on your own or would you have developed another skill?<p>

Dear Nami,  
>You DO realize that to draw a map of the world, you're going to have to go through Paradise another six times, the New World who knows how many thanks to the unreliable Logs, not to mention the other three Blues, right? You could work your whole life and not accomplish it YOURSELF. So would you compromise by using existing maps or do you HAVE to make each one by hand?<p>

Dear Chopper,  
>If the crew met a woman who'd eaten the Reindeer Reindeer Fruit, would you be interested in her, or would she still be 'human' and therefore of no interest?<p>

Dear Robin,  
>There was another Poneglyph in Arabasta besides the Pluton one. Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper found it. What are your feelings about that? (evil laughter)<p>

Dear Franky,  
>Do you even run on blood anymore, or just pure cola. I ask because between the fridge and the nipple lights, it's clear most of your chest is metal, so how would your heart pump blood anywhere?<p>

And last but not least, Dear Brook,  
>If you can separate your soul from your skeleton, does that mean you could just 'move' into another dead body? Or, if your soul was stronger, could you possess a living person? P.S. you should play Bink's Sake on the viola. The viola needs love. Violins, cellos, even the bass get solos, but NO ONE hearscares about the violas!  
>P.P.S. What's your favorite pirate song besides Bink's Sake? Mine is Hoist the Colors from POTC!<p>

Thank you all for your time. Please stop abusing the author. She built the universe you are all currently inhabiting. Laters!

**Dear DuncanIdaho2014,  
>(Luffy: Me, of course! :D)<br>(Zoro: I don't get lost.)  
>(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)<br>(Me: Actually, if you think about it, the whole reason he had been traveling as a bounty hunter was because he was lost and couldn't find his island. So, technically, that means his 'getting lost' gag has actually been going on since before he met Luffy XD)  
>(Sanji: I… I'm not really sure…)<br>(Usopp: Hmm… I don't know. It would really depend on what island I would've been on.)  
>(Nami: I don't mind spending my whole life on it. Really, that <strong>_**is**_** my life. I can use other maps, though I'd eventually have to draw those islands onto my world chart anyway. I decided to make the world map because I wanted to explore the world, so that's what I'm going to do. *smiles*)  
>(Chopper: I think, maybe? It would depend on a lot of things, I think.) <strong>_**Oh my gawd you just gave me an amazing idea~! *hugs you*  
><strong>_**(Robin: … *tries to hide the surprise on her face* I guess that just means I'll have to go back and find it, ne?)  
>(Zoro: Oh yeah, I remember that.)<br>(Chopper: That underground place! I remember now! And we didn't know what it was at the time.)  
>(Franky: I still <strong>_**have**_** a heart, and I still do run off blood, but the cola is what powers the machinery.)  
>(Brook: I don't think I'd want to possess a living person, but it may be possible? *pulls out a magical viola from nowhere and begins playing Binks' Sake on it* I must admit, I do really like Sanji-san's song. I forget its name at the moment, though.)<br>(Sanji: *lost in thought, trying to determine what he would do about your ask to him*)  
>(Luffy: *hugs me – and a bit tighter than he means to* Okay~! :D)<br>(Me: *eyes are bugging out* L-Luffy…! Can't… breathe…!)  
>(Luffy: Oh! *let's go* Gomen, gomen! Ehehe…! *rubs the back of his neck*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ahh, there we go! Thanks for all those asks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy all the future chapters as well!<strong>_


	22. Pink Like Cotton Candy

_**~ Agh! I'm an old lady! MY BACK IS DYINNNNGGGGG!  
>I would tell the back story… But that would take too long T^T Let's just say, flying off of mini-cliffs on sleds IS NOT FUN! D:<strong>_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Kasane Territory**_**" sung by UTAU Kasane Teto**

* * *

><p>thank you for answering that though this still means you have something on Nami and Sanji though but use it wisely ;)<p>

Dear Straw Hats,

not counting Akainu and Blackbeard who do each of you think is the most dangerous villain you all of faced and yes Luffy you can still count the ones who fought on your side in the marineford war since that showed to just be temporary

from gamelover41592  
>p.s. you can't count Movie or filler bad guys<p>

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>(Zoro: *nods*)<br>(Everyone: *derp faces* Ehhhhh… The… Strongest…?)  
>(Me: O.O …?)<br>(Luffy: … *derp face becomes derpier* The… Strongest… *throws arms up* I'M THE STRONGEST!)  
>(Everyone: THEY ASKED ABOUT THE STRONGEST <strong>_**ENEMY!**_**)  
>(Luffy: Uhh… I'm not sure. Do you mean, like, who got the closest to killing us, or something?)<br>(Me: Uh… Answer however you want? Ahaha… *whispers* I'm not sure how ta answer this myself…)  
>(Luffy: Then… Crocodile or Moria!)<br>(Everyone: …)  
>(Luffy: Crocodile stabbed me in the chest, and he poisoned me, and he sucked all of the water out of my body, but when we fought against Moria, we almost were gonna disin-something because we didn't have our shadows.)<strong>

* * *

><p>emiko-chan:Dear Sanji: When you find All Blue, what will you do?<p>

Dear Luffy: If somebody captured any of your nakama and the only way of saving your nakama is by giving up on One Piece and giving up on being pirate king, will you do it?

Dear Strawhats: Can you rank yourselves according to your alcohol tolerance? (Who are the light weights, has high tolerance, etc)

Dear Chopper: How come you don't use your adorableness to stop Zoro whenever he removes his bandages everytime he is injured?

Dear Ashlielle: What are your favorite One Piece pairings? Also in Dream Ride and Oceanbound, what are the pairings you considered or are considering?

**Dear emiko-chan,  
>(Sanji: Cook? Uh… That's really all I wanted to do there. Probably some sightseeing, too, since I would think such an ocean would be rather beautiful.)<br>(Luffy: *without hesitation* Yes!)  
>(NamiZoro: *fighting over being #1*)  
>(Usopp: I don't really know how we would rank ourselves, but Zoro and Nami would definitely be at the top of the list. And Luffy doesn't do much drinking, along with Chopper.)<br>(Chopper: *jaw drops* WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!)  
>(Zoro: *stops fighting with Nami* Oh god no…)<br>(Me: My favorite pairings? Eh… FraRo, LuNa, ZoSan, UsoKa… Yeh, that's basically it – though there are other pairings I might ship if the story is well written. About Dream Ride, I think it may be a bit obvious by now, but it's gonna be a ZoSan. And Oceanbound? Hehehe… I can't tell you that. No, really, I can't. I'm not sure what pairings to do yet…)  
>(ZoroSanji: *hiding in corners of the ship after I mentioned ZoSan.)  
>(Robin: I'm guessing FraRo is…?)<br>(Franky: … OH! Whoa! Robin-sis is cool and all, but I don't think we're **_**that**_** way.)  
>(Nami: *pounds me on the head* What makes you think I'd ever be with <strong>_**him**_** unless he was a rich man?!)  
>(Me: *in between hits* Ow-! I'm-! Sorry-! But-! The-! Stories-! Are-! Cute-!)<br>(Usopp: *thinking about Kaya*)**

* * *

><p>WanderingKlutz:Dear Zoro: You hate Sanji right? So why did you knock him out in Thriller Bark? You could have just let him do it you know?<p>

Dear Robin: Why do you always say such morbid things?

Dear Franky: Why don't you like wearing pants?

Dear Brook: If Giolla was willing to let her show you her panties would you still like to see it?

Ps. This ask fic is so cool!

**Dear WanderingKluts,  
>(Zoro: I hate him, but he's still nakama. It's my responsibility as - *<strong>_**unofficial~**_*** - first mate to keep everyone safe.)  
>(Robin: It's just my sense of humor, Kluts-san.)<br>(Franky: My speedos are **_**super**_** perverted! I have to keep my perverted dignity!)  
>(NamiUsopp: No, no. I don't think it works that way.)  
>(Brook: Oh goodness, no! I only want to see the panties of beautiful ladies! *turns to me* May I see your panties, miss?)<br>(Me: *blushes* I don't know whether to be flattered or kick you off the ship~ And thank you~! I try hard! :D)**

* * *

><p>From: hetaliafan98<br>I'm sorry Robin, I just realized I never asked you a question. Well, here it is.  
>Dear Robin<br>Has anyone ever told you that your like a female Kyoya?  
>Author-san if you agree get ready to put your shades on, because this case is busted. {Puts on awesome shades as the theme for CSI:Miami plays in the background.}<p>

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
>(Robin: Eh… Kyoya? Who is that?)<br>(Usopp: AH! From that anime! Umm… It was… Ouran High School Host Club, right? He had glasses and black hair and he was very focused on his work stuff.)  
>(Me: DING DING DING! CORRECTO~! *puts on my sunglasses as well and walks away as the radio playing the theme music explodes, only to be replaced by equally awesome random music*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Samurai jack:Dear zoro<br>Except mihawk who is the strongest opponent you faced. (Curly brow not included because he is weak)

**Dear Samurai Jack,  
>I'm not really sure. Probably… Oz, because it took all of us to take him down, and even then, Luffy had to beat the crap out of it.<br>(Sanji: OI! *trying to kick you but is being held back by Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Brook*)**

* * *

><p>From: Spacegoodra<p>

Dear Franky,  
>Has any of the crew ever managed to break apart some of the Thousand Sunny's Adam wood?<br>Do you have extra pieces of Adam wood that you can use to repair the ship?

Dear Chopper,  
>After your two years of training, why did it look like you got younger? (At least in Brain Point form)<p>

Dear Brooke,  
>When you play music, does your soul amplify out or something? It's the only reason I can think of that would allow you to cause enemies hearing your music to have mass hallucinations.<p>

Dear Robin,  
>Is there a power that one of your crewmates have that you just can't make sense of? Like, it doesn't seem possible but they manage to do it anyway.<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>How do you cut stuff with the sword in your mouth? Can you only slash in a horizontal line? Because it seems like you wouldn't have a lot of mobility without leaving your neck open.<p>

Dear Sanji,  
>What would you do if you lost your sense of taste?<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>Can you hit as strong as your gramps without winding up your punch, going into second gear, or using haki? Could you beat him in a punching contest?<p>

Dear Nami,  
>About how many beris does it take to buy a regular loaf of bread?<p>

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
>(Franky: Yeah, they have. Although it is much sturdier than the wood that was used on Merry, it's not completely invincible, and there have been a few times where the crew has damaged the wood. I do have spare Adam's Wood to repair the Sunny with, too.)<br>(Chopper: I-I do…?)  
>(Me: I think his big hat thingy makes him look tinier. And cuter. *hugs Chopper and rubs my face in his fur* You're so cute~!)<br>(Chopper: *blushing but trying to get away*)  
>(Brook: Ah, you caught me! Yohohohoho!)<br>(Robin: Hmm… Possibly, Nami's ability to hurt Luffy with her hits even though she does not use Haki? I can't really fathom that.)  
>(Zoro: That's what my other two swords come in handy for. And no, I can cut more than just a horizontal line.)<br>(Sanji: *jaw drops* I think my cooking would probably suffer, if only a bit. I probably wouldn't be coming up with many new dishes, though, even if I could keep cooking the ones I know. It would also be hard to determine the freshness of my ingredients if I couldn't taste them…)  
>(Luffy: Yeah! Hahahahaha! Of course I can!)<br>(Garp: *magically appears to hit Luffy on the head and then disappears*)  
>(Luffy: *pouts* No…)<br>(Nami: Normally somewhere around 100 or 150 beri.)**

* * *

><p>Dear Luffy,<br>Do you have thick skin and an elastic heart?

Btw, if any of you realise where I got this reference from, I shall tell you the secret to becoming pirate king! And I'll throw in a my secret recipe for my suuuper bowl of gumbo. Hint: It's from a song.

Will Luffy answer my question? Will the Straw Hats(plus the author) ever figure out the reference? Is Chopper adorable?! Probably yes to the last one.

Find out all this and more on the next chapter of "Ask The Straw Hats"!  
>(Dramatic hair flip brought to you by Itachi Uchiha)<p>

From (in case it's not told): Zoro's aunt Petunia

**Dear Zoro's aunt Petunia (*snickers*),  
>(Zoro: *staring at your name* I don't <strong>_**have**_** an aunt Petunia… What are you playing at, woma-!)  
>(Me: *tapes Zoro's mouth shut*)<br>(Luffy: Whaaaaat? Uh… I think so? What is elastic…? HEY! I DON'T WANNA KNOW THE SECRET TO BECOMING PIRATE KING! But I'll take the recipe…)  
>(Me: We won't! Or maybe… we will? … GOOGLE TO LE RESCUE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm not interested in becoming the pirate king, though. And YES! CHOPPER IS ADORABLE! *hugs him in a death squeeze again* … IT'S A SONG! 'Thick skin and an elastic heart'; it's from a song! Fuahahahahahahahaha!)<br>(Luffy: *trying to do the dramatic hair flip and failing*)**

* * *

><p>Dear great supreme Strawhats pirates, have you read any crossovers, if so can you answer my questions involving crossover fanfiction?<p>

Dear future pirate king Luffy, when you see Shanks, are you and your crew going to fight him and his crew?

Dear ultimate swordsman Zoro, have you ever thought of using lightning on your swords or doing a combine attack with Nami?

Dear sexy and epic navigator Nami, are you going to upgrade your clima-tact again?

Dear great sniper king Usopp, what is the hardest thing you ever try to shoot or hit?

Dear blazing awesome Sanji, how does wearing a fedora being apart of your signature look sound to you?

Dear adorable genius doctor Chopper, I need your help, you see for a long time I keep having anime fantasies with me in it and it's keeping concentrating on school work which effect my grades in a bad way, how do I stop it?

Dear dark beauty Robin, do you regret having your devil fruit powers?

Dear super rad Franky, have you ever got a girlfriend before?

Dear rocking cool Brook, if someone ever kick you in your crotch would it hurt?

From Alexander

P.s. What is your favorite ending song?

P.p.s. Some of you didn't answer my favorite attack question and none of you told me what is your strongest attack so can you tell me please?

P.p.p.s. Here's a cake shape like your jolly roger.

P.p.p.p.s. You might want to keep Luffy from eating it all.

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Me: No, we still haven't read any. I'm honestly just not interested in it, really.)<br>(Luffy: Yes! It'll be fun!)  
>(Zoro: *rips the tape off his mouth and glares at me* That might be interesting, though I don't know how well I'd be able to work with her.)<br>(Sanji: *kicks Zoro*)  
>(Nami: Probably, but I don't know when, and I'm not entirely sure what I'll be doing to it yet.)<br>(Usopp: Uh… Maybe… The time I tried to shoot a fly? That was pretty hard.)  
>(Sanji: Hmm.. It sounds… Interesting, I guess. I don't really think I'll be doing that, though.)<br>(Chopper: Watch Friends? Or The Office?)  
>(Me: *giggles*)<br>(Robin: No, I do not.)  
>(Franky: Yeah, but… none of them can handle my amazing pervertedness! Ow! *strikes a pose*)<br>(Brook: No, though if they cracked my bones there, it would.)  
>(Me: I like ending 15! And the first one, too.)<br>(Nami: If you pay me 100,000,000 beri.)  
>(Usopp: That's more than three times the amount of my bounty!)<br>(Luffy: *devours the cake in one bite*)  
>(Everyone: *beats Luffy*)<br>(Me: *crying* I wish I would've read that last extra note first~ T^T)**

* * *

><p>From: DangoCorn<br>Hello 8D!

Dearest mugiwaras,

If you had to pick one of your crewmates and marry them, which one would it be?

K TY C:!

**Dear DangoCorn,  
>(Me: Do I count? I don't think I count.)<br>(Nami: I choose Luffy, since he's gonna be the Pirate King and hopefully rich.)  
>(Usopp: *laughs* Well, we're not really getting married, so I choose Chopper!)<br>(Chopper: *hugs Usopp's leg* Yay!)  
>(Me: *sweatdrops and thinks* <strong>_**You do know what getting married is, ne? …**_**)  
>(Robin: I choose Franky, since I believe he knows better than to go against me.)<br>(Franky: *lowers his hands protectively over his crotch*)  
>(Zoro: Uh… *looking at the last open options* Brook.)<br>(Sanji: *lonely face*)  
>(Me: *sneaks over by Sanji* Since the numbers are uneven~ :3)<br>(Sanji: *nosebleeds*)**

* * *

><p>From: DuncanIdaho2014<br>Wow! I was amazed at how quick and candid you all were! But I'm just getting started, and I've got some real doozies this time.

Dear Luffy,  
>If you could go back to Marineford and stop Ace from saving you, would you? Your brother would have lived, but you would've never become pirate king, and your nakama would have lost their captain. Chew on that.<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>Is a Santouryu Iai possible? And I don't mean doing Shishi Sonson with Asura active! Could you grab Wado with your teeth and resheathe it in the same movement, or is it beyond the realm of physical possibility?<p>

Dear Sanji,  
>If you were born in the North Blue, how the f*** did you end up in East Blue? Your world doesn't have aircraft. You didn't know about Reverse Mountain, so you didn't go up it and then through the Calm Belt. Seriously, HOW?!<p>

Dear Usopp,  
>If Carrot, Pepper, and Onion had been the same age as you, would you have tried to bring them out to sea with you, or are they just not cut out for pirate life?<p>

Dear Nami,  
>You charged 100,000 Beri just for a man seeing your naked body. How much would you charge for one to 'bat a homerun', so to speak?<p>

Dear Chopper,  
>Did you make any new points besides Kung Fu? Furthermore, did you have to create a medicine that lets you shift into the other forms anytime, or can any Zoan do it with enough training?<p>

Dear Robin,  
>Whatever happened to Bacchi? He was really cool!<p>

Dear Franky,  
>If the Straw Hats had more money when you stole from them, would you have bought more Adam Wood and made Sunny bigger, or did you always plan on a Brig Sloop that exact size?<p>

Dear Brook,  
>Why do you sleep? For that matter, do you even get tired? You have no muscles to get sore, no lungs to pump air, no brain that needs flushing. Is it one of those 'there is no spoon' things in that it's all in your head, or is it for the same reason you still, ahem, produce excrement?<p>

Apologies, Author-san, for my counterproductive warning. To apologize, I offer this imaginary coupon for an unlimited supply of the Ben & Jerry's flavor of your choice. Use it well.

**Dear DuncanIdaho2014,  
>(Luffy: … *runs to cry in a corner over his indecision*)<br>(Zoro: I can do it. It's just harder than some of my other moves.)  
>(Sanji: I honestly don't know myself. I'm guessing it probably happened when I was a baby or something.)<br>(Usopp: I don't really know. They have different dreams than I do, and I don't know if those are things they would want to do on a pirate ship.)  
>(Nami: A debt that would follow you to hell. I honestly don't even know if I would accept that.)<br>(Chopper: Yeah, I did!)  
>(Luffy: *chants* Stag Beetle, Stag Beetle, Stag Beet-!)<br>(Chopper: *whacks Luffy* It was really hard, and a very complicated process. It'd be different for other Zoans, I think.)  
>(Robin: Bacchi? I believe I don't know what you're talking about. Is it something I perhaps forgot?)<br>(Franky: Well, I did follow my plan, so that's how big I had planned to make it. I think I might have bought more Adam's Wood for repairs. **_**Super**_**, isn't it?)  
>(Usopp: *sulking while he remembers Merry*)<br>(Brook: It is, in fact, the same reason I still poop.)  
>(Luffy: YAAAY~!)<br>(Me: Wut? What warning? What? Huh? YAY FOR ICE-CREAM! :D :D :D :D *hugs yew*)**

* * *

><p>From Luffy's sister<br>Yes, thank you so much!*hugs Luffy* your the best captain ever! By the way if you guys want you can call me Luna.

Dear Author  
>Sure I would love to be your sister too. After all you can be brother's and sister's with anyone even if you don't have the same blood.<p>

Dear Brook  
>What was it like being a super star?<p>

Dear Franky  
>Did you know that because of you there is now a legend on the island you were at for two years about a fire tiger?<p>

Dear Robin  
>I think the last island in the New World was once home to a very smart and strong group of people who fought against the World Government. What do you think?<p>

Dear Chopper  
>Has anyone called you Dr. Chopper before?<p>

Dear Sanji  
>How do you walk on air?<p>

Dear Usopp  
>What do you think of your title of "god Usopp" you got at Dressrosa?<p>

Dear Nami  
>Could you steal from someone without them finding out?<p>

Dear Zoro  
>When did you start to drink sake?<p>

Dear Luffy  
>If you can keep your meat would you be a hero?<p>

That's all from me, and thank you all again for letting me be apart of your crew. You guys are the best!

**Dear Luna-chan,  
>(Luffy: Yay! :D)<br>(Me: Double yay! *joins the hug and makes it a group hug* True, true!)  
>(Brook: It was quite an experience! Being on the stage with the lights on you in front of such a big crowd of your fans is very amazing. I would leave it all again in a heartbeat for Luffy-san, though.)<br>(Franky: *bursts out into laughter*)  
>(Robin: I don't really know. I guess we'll have to see, ne, Luna-san?)<br>(Chopper: Y-Yes~ *blushes and does his flattery dance*)  
>(Sanji: It involves a lot of willpower, milady… *winks at you and kisses your hand*)<br>(Zoro: *rolls his eyes – er, eye*)  
>(Usopp: O-O … I never thought being admired could be so terrifying. It was amazing and scary at the same time.)<br>(Nami: Of course I could! *winks*)  
>(Zoro: A very long time ago. Wait, haven't I answered this before? *searching through a garbage can filled with old asks*)<br>(Me: *drags him away from the trash can*)  
>(Luffy: YES! :D Wait… I don't get it. And YOU'RE WELCOME~! :D :D)<br>(Me: YAY FOR LUNA-CHAN! *turns to Luffy* Now if only **_**I**_** could join~?)  
>(Luffy: No.)<br>(Me: *sulks* How cruel…)**

* * *

><p>Dear Luffy,<br>How are you going to celebrate once you become pirate king? are you gonna have like a really long party or a big bonfire like in skypiea or both?

From: kid

**Dear kid,  
>Both! :D Yay for food and parties!<strong>

* * *

><p>girl: I first would like to apologize to all of you for asking Luffy such awkward questions, I'm sorry but you're reactions are just to beautiful. *Hands a box of cookies to Robin*<br>Now for the questions  
>Dear Franky does it hurt when you get upgrades?<br>Dear Brook what does it feel like when you leave your body?  
>Dear Zoro was there ever a time you did get lost or does everything just move?<br>Dear Sanji what inspired you to become such a wonderful gentle man?  
>Dear Luffy if you landed on a island that was made of meat would you eat it all or just eat some of it?<br>Dear Usopp when you go back to syrup village will you marry Kaya?  
>Dear Author I have no questions but just want to let you know that you are awesome<br>Nami and Robin I think you guys are the best for putting up with all the males in you crew  
>Chopper...YOU'RE SOOO CUTE *quickly hugs Chopper and then runs away*<p>

**Dear girl,  
>(Robin: *takes the cookies and smiles*)<br>(Franky: Not really. It did back when I first changed it, but not really now.)  
>(Brook: Hmm… I don't think it is quite that easy to explain, miss! I guess, maybe it's kind of like… floating? Yohoho!)<br>(Zoro: Everything moves, of course. I never get lost.)  
>(Sanji: Women~! Women are the greatest thing to ever happen to this world of ugly brutes! :D)<br>(Luffy: ALL OF IT! MEEEAAAAAT~!)  
>(Usopp: *blushes* W-Whaaaaaa? H-Hahaha! What gave you th-that idea?)<br>(Me: I am? *blushes* Why thank you!)  
>(Robin: Thank you.)<br>(Nami: I'd feel even more flattered if you could give me some beri~ :3 *eyes turn to money signs*)  
>(Chopper: *blushes*)<br>(Me: Dang, we're doing a lot of blushing, huh?)  
>(UsoppChopper: *nods*)**

* * *

><p>From: Protoman32x<br>Dear Strawhats, I am conducting a experiment for school and I would like for you to be apart of it. First I need the author to lock up Luffy, Robin,Chopper and Brook in a vault then once in give them these three pill which is MDMA from west blue and record the effects

**Dear Protoman32x,  
>(Me: … *puts meat, history books, cotton candy, milk, and musical instruments into a vault and waits for them to go in there before shutting the door* … Wait, what is MDMA?)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Straw Hat Pirates,<p>

If u had to all participate in a Battle Royale , what would u all do? (I'm just curious)

-Skittles

**Dear Skittles,  
>(Luffy: What's a 'Battle Royal'?)<br>(Nami: It's 'Battle Royale', Luffy.)  
>(Luffy: Yeah, what's that?)<br>(Usopp: It's when we all fight each other.)  
>(Luffy: That sounds fun!)<br>(Chopper: We don't have to kill each other, though, right? *looks at you with big eyes*)  
>(Me: *shrugs in the background and munches on a Slim Jim*)<br>(Zoro: Sounds fun.)  
>(Sanji: *frowns at Zoro because he's being Zoro*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Stikky,<p>

Dear Author,

Im Really Sorry For Not Commenting Any More Since 11 Chapter But I Got Sick And My Mom And Sis Got Food Poisining And Then Even You! Where Sick! And I Feel Reaally Bad Not Being There So ... Im Really Sorry.

Oh And Thanks For That FeedBackComment That Made Me So happy man And Dont Look At My Old Drawing On DA There Really Old Like A year Or 3

And Dear Straw Hats,,

I Wanted To Say Thank You  
>Just. ThankYou.<br>U Guys Changed My LIfe In A Way So I Could Enjoy it Again...  
>This Sounds Really Dumb and Stupid And Corny maybe Its The Best If U ignord this.<p>

But Luffy Even if You Dont know I also Lost My Big Brother and U Really Helped Me When I Watch The 1 Episode of One Piece And Even Stil Now So ThankYou.

Stay Awesome Futere Pirate King :3

**Dear Stikky,  
>(Me: Mah~ Don't worry! It was just a cold! And sorry for you and your mom and sis! Hope you're all feeling better now! I wanna see your pictuuuuurrrreessssss)<br>(Luffy: You're welcome! :D)  
>(RobinNami: *smiles*)  
>(Me: No, no. Don't worry about sounding corny. This is actually the same way I feel. I was really depressed until I started watching One Piece, so if you say it's corny, let's be corny together! :D)<br>(Luffy: *hugs you and pats your back*)**

* * *

><p>Dear Straw Hats here are a couple of words from me to you.<p>

Zoro you are one epic badass I'll tell you that, much better than stupid love cook. By the way is the crew ever targeted by bounty hunters? Do you deal with that on your own when no one is watching?  
>Usopp, I like your weapons and all that but man up buddy don't just talk the talk...<br>Sanji, while your cooking is great I am greatly annoyed by your love-love personality, you know if you actually picked the right timing to do it than your compliments and attention you give to girls could even get you some points, take a page from Luffy's book, he's got Hancock around his little finger and he doesn't even know that. XD Futhermore girls can take care of themselves.  
>Chopper I swear one of these days half of the girls in the world are going to melt over how adorable you are.<br>Robin that dark humor of yours, oh I love it. Wanna hang around from time to time, we can read as well I've got books that you'd most certainly be delighted to read. :D  
>Franky you superrrrr pervert.<br>Brook sing something I like your singing alot.  
>Nami, is there anything left to say to describe how amazing you actually are. I've got a couple of questions for you. What kind of man would you fall for, describe him a bit more. Have you read any of you paired with an OC stories? 'Another Nakama' is a great one if you want to read it. Would you give up all the money on the world for the crew?<br>Now, the best for the last, Luffy. Let's go eat, I'll buy all the food that you want as much as you want for as long as you want. XD

Sincerely Vergil Leonidas

**Dear Vergil Leonidas,  
>(Zoro: Ah… Thanks… *grins at the Sanji part* Uh, yeah. I don't really have to deal with things like that personally, though there are occasions where I'll be alone and have to beat some bounty hunters.)<br>(Usopp: I'M TRYING!)  
>(Sanji: *pounds his fist on the ground* Why…? Why'd you have to remind me that Luffy was with that goddess without me…? *sobs*)<br>(Chopper: W-What?! I don't want anyone to melt! o.o!)  
>(Robin: Yes, that sounds like a nice idea, Vergil-san.)<br>(Franky: *blushes and rubs the back of his head* Thank you!)  
>(Brook: … *starts singing Binks' Sake loudly*)<br>(Nami: Like I've said, I want a rich man. And if I can't get a rich one, I want a perfect one. *winks* I have not. All the money…? Yeah, these idiots are my life now.)  
>(Luffy: *eyes shine and he starts drooling* REALLY?!)<br>(Sanji: I think you've just made a terrible mistake. I hope you're rich, because 'for as long as you want' may last days on end, and he eats A LOT.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Dooone! And now time to post… :3<strong>_


	23. R4OP RULES!

_**~ Sorry I took so long! I've been having a hard time getting motivated lately. I mean, I didn't even touch my laptop on Tuesday. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I didn't even look at it. Dang.  
>And that's saying a lot (since I spend almost every waking moment on my laptop on a normal day).<strong>_

**Soundtrack: None. Though, I think I should find one soon. The silence is killing me.**

* * *

><p>From: Protoman32x<p>

MDMA is basically what happen when a psychedelic that feed off the will of the user and the yaoi effect had a baby in pill form or in laments term... Excasy. Also thank you for following phase 2 will be in play shortly

**Dear Protoman32x,  
>I still don't understand O_O …<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear almighty godly Strawhat pirates, here's 100 million beri, so will you answer my questions about your attacks now?<p>

Dear Luffy, if somehow there was a way to fight Whitebeard and Ace would you do it?

Dear Zoro, have you ever gone on a date before? What kind of girlfriend would you want? (Sanji if you don't make a comment on this questions I will give you posters of the girls of queen's blade)

Dear Nami, if you see a bunch of orphans would you give them money to have a life or convince Luffy to let them join the crew?

Dear Sanji, if a female pirate captain ask you to join her crew would you do it?

Dear Chopper, let me explain what I talk in my last question, you see the fantasies I talked about has been happening constantly and been giving me headaches since I think of them to much so do you how to stop them?

Dear Robin, have you ever clutch a enemy's you know what before or after Franky?

Dear Franky, have thought of making a laser sword for the General Franky?

Dear Brook, what is it like slice people at top speed without them knowing your doing it?

Love Alexander

P.s. Quick lock up Luffy before you read the next note.

P.p.s. Here a big bowl of all types of mike and ikes for all of you?

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Me: I apologize sincerely, but I really have no clue how I should answer your attack question.)<br>(Nami: *glares at me*)  
>(Me: Even with a lot of money on the line.)<br>(Luffy: Wut? B-But they're d-dead…! *cries in a corner*)  
>(Zoro: No, I haven't. I would rather not have to worry about romantic stuff, but if I really had to choose, either someone who would train and be quiet, drink sake and be quiet, or just be quiet while I train.)<br>(Sanji: *kissing his new posters*)  
>(Nami: Umm… I guess… Let them get on the boat and take them to the next island or something…? I'm not giving up my money if I don't have to, and this ship isn't a safe place for a bunch of orphans to live permanently.)<br>(Sanji: *slowly eroding away* I-I love ladies, but this is…)  
>(Luffy: *grabs Sanji* NO! SANJI ISN'T LEAVING!)<br>(Chopper: Hmm… Uh… Stop watching anime! Or… Ummm… Maybe, you could take notes of what the teacher is discussing if you're in class?)  
>(Robin: I would rather not touch anyone else's anymore. And no, I have not.)<br>(Franky: *holding his hands over his personal area protectively* That's actually a pretty **_**super**_** idea!)  
>(Brook: It's quite amazing! Yohoho! Though, if people would just be a bit nicer, I might not have to hurt them.)<br>(Me: … *locks up Luffy quickly*)  
>(ChopperBrook/Usopp: *digs into le candy*)  
>(MeZoro: *takes a few steps back*)  
>(Me: I'd rather not… I've eaten a lot of candy today.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Sanji<br>How would you treat Nami and Robin if they both were boys? Also Ivan-sama is behind you.

Dear Nami  
>Did you know Buggy became a warlord? Guess that spells trouble for you guys in the future.<p>

Dear Robin  
>What do you think of Bortholomew? I think that's how you spell his name. If you don't know who I mean he is the Straw hats biggest fan boy.<p>

Dear Zoro  
>What do you think of Momonuske and Kinemeon?<p>

Dear Brook  
>You might be getting a new female crew member. Her name is Rebecca, you should prepare a song for her.<p>

Dear Luffy  
>When I say pineapple head who is the first person that comes to mind?<p>

Dear Franky  
>Android 18 already has a husband. Flirting with her is pointless.<p>

-Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Sanji: If Nami-san and Robin-chan were boys? Uh… Well… They wouldn't be girls? *brain fizzles and he suddenly turns around* ACK! Of wait… YOU LIED! D: )<br>(Nami: Not really. Even if he did become a warlord, Luffy can still kick his butt all the way across the Grand Line.)  
>(Luffy: Ah! Thanks, Nami! But… *wiggles around* Will you guys untie me now?)<br>(Usopp: *unties Luffy*)  
>(Robin: It's 'Bartolomeo'. I think he is a nice person, so far. Quite admirable.)<br>(~ In a distant place ~ Bartolomeow: *sneezes and then blushes* I feel like something really good just happened and I don't know.)  
>(Zoro: I guess they're okay.)<br>(Brook: Rebecca-san? Do you think she'd show me her panties if I compose a good enough song?)  
>(Me: Psh! I don't think Rebecca will be joining. After all, she just found out Soldier-san was her father, <strong>_**and**_** her family is probably going to be taking the throne back, so I don't see why she would leave. And also, she doesn't like violence, so the pirates life doesn't seem like something she'd personally enjoy.)  
>(BrookSanji: *sulks*)  
>(Luffy: MARCO! :D)<br>(Franky: Wut.)  
>(Me: DRAGONBALL Z REFERENCE WOOT WOOT! *raises hand in silent request for a high five*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: gamelover41592<br>nice work and thank you sorry got nothing for you now :(

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>Awww! T^T<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Zoro,<br>If you cut stuff with your other two swords, what is the sword in your mouth for? Is it exclusively for blocking and special, long-range attacks? How does your thing work? D:

Dear Sanji,  
>You're a nutritionist of sorts, right? How do you keep track of what the crew needs to eat?<p>

Dear Chopper,  
>If there was an emergency or something, could you be the cook in a pinch? Obviously, you wouldn't cook as well as Sanji, but could you fulfill the "nutritionist" part of his job?<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this... but...<br>Why did you set out for sea in a tiny boat with no plan? If you weren't extraordinarily lucky, I'm pretty sure you would've died before you'd even get a bounty.

Dear Strawhats,  
>I just want to say, your back-stories are all very traumatizing, interesting, and show great depth to your characters. I greatly enjoyed watching each one. :D<p>

From, Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
>(Zoro: What are you talking about? I attack with all three swords.)<br>(Sanji: In a notebook, or in my brain if I don't have enough time to write it down.)  
>(Chopper: Hmm… Yeah, but I don't think anyone would want to eat my food.)<br>(Usopp: One time he tried to cook, and it was nutritional and all, but… Uh… Nutritional can be… Really gross.)  
>(Luffy: Wat? Why would I come up with a plan? I can't think that hard.)<br>(Everyone: *jaws drop*)  
>(Me: *raises my hand* That makes two of us.)<br>(Everyone: *jaws drop all the way to the floor*)  
>(Usopp: You enjoy watching our sorrow?!)<br>(Me: *sweats nervously* That is **_**not**_** what we meant.)**

* * *

><p>From: DuncanIdaho2014<br>Once again I come before you, burdened with ignorance, and ask that you relieve me!

Dear Luffy,  
>Say, hypothetically, you never met Shanks? Would you still want to be Pirate King, or would Garp have gotten to you and you'd dream of becoming an Admiral like Coby, or something else entirely?<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>Can you cut time?<p>

Dear Sanji,  
>We know your favorite dish is Spicy Seafood Pasta. However, what is your favorite ingredient? That thing you slip into nearly every dish that makes it distinctly 'Sanji'? Given your budget, it probably isn't something high-class like white truffle oil, so I'm wondering how you make everything 5-star given your limited resources.<p>

Dear Usopp,  
>Have you seen Rango? Because for some reason I think you'd really like the main character.<p>

Dear Nami,  
>If a butterfly flaps its wings in West Blue, does it start a hurricane in East Blue?<p>

Dear Chopper,  
>As a doctor and animal, I assume you dabbled in veterinary medicine. So tell me... are Transponder Snails ALIVE, and need food and water, or are they just very creepy looking machines?<p>

Dear Robin,  
>You've frequently shown you can 'bloom' parts from your own body with Candelabra, and Gigantesco Mano shows you can make giant versions. What I'm getting at is can you make yourself giant like Luffy does with Gear Third?<br>P.S. Bacchi was the tortoise you had when you were Ms. All-Sunday.

Dear Franky,  
>Would you rather go on a date with Android 17 or the T-X from Terminator 3?<p>

Dear Brook,  
>I ask this with utmost solemnity... Lady Gaga or Katy Perry?<p>

To clarify, Author-san, I warned the Straw Hats to stop abusing you and as a result Luffy abused you. That was why I apologized. For not being clear enough, I offer these conceptual Giant plush versions of Totoro, Toothless, and Baymax. Have a tea party with Chopper and pass peacefully into the next life from moe overload.

**Dear DuncanIdaho2014,  
>(Luffy: No, I still wanted to be a pirate! I've never wanted to be a marine. *sticks his tongue out*)<br>(Zoro: Hah? No. Why would I even want to cut that?)  
>(Sanji: That is a secret. *smiles mysteriously*)<br>(Usopp: Rango? No.)  
>(Me: I watched the first five minutes of that movie and I got bored. Never finished it.)<br>(Nami: Uh, no? Not that I know of?)  
>(Chopper: They are alive! They do need water, but they can go for a very long time without eating.) <strong>_Random assumption on my part?  
><em>**(Robin: I don't see why I would need to do that. It would be rather exhausting… Oh, yes, now I remember. I honestly don't know what happened to Bacchi-san.)  
>(Franky: Uh… I'd rather stay single! *strikes his frikin awesome pose* <strong>_**SUUUUPER~!**_**)  
>(Brook: Who…?)<br>(Me: *shows Brook some music videos*)  
>(Brook: They're both very interesting. Yohohoho!)<br>(Me: I don't mind *coughitsnotlikeiactuallyfeelanythingcough* but I certainly will take Baymax! *tackles Baymax and dies from Chopper's overly adorable moe rays of pink light and flowers and butterflies*)  
>(Baymax: *uses his defriblrila-thingies and brings me back to life*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: hetaliafan98<p>

Dear Choppey  
>My mom has a doctor appointment tomorrow about her tonsils. Think you can help?<p>

Author-san  
>Ouran for the win! xD<p>

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
>(Chopper: AH! It's already been a few days. Your mom already went, right? Did it go well?)<br>(Me: YEAH! *throws my nonexistent collection of Ouran merchandise into the air before sulking* Sadly, I'm too broke to afford any good stuff T^T)**

* * *

><p>Yes Luffy, really now let us go, the food awaits us. Don't worry Sanji, unless certain beautiful princess steals money from me I'll be perfectly fine. You wouldn't steal from me, right Nami?<p>

Sincerely Vergil Leonidas

**Dear Vergil Leonidas,  
>(Luffy: YAY! C'MON! :D)<br>(Sanji: Yeah, well, I hope your money supply is endless. And how could you accuse Nami-san of doing such a thing?!)  
>(Nami: *puts a hand on Sanji's shoulder* Don't worry, I'm considering it, if Vergil's wallet is really filled enough to feed even <strong>_**Luffy**_**.)  
>(Sanji: NAMI-SWAN IS SO PRETTY EVEN WHEN SHE'S STEALING! *flies off with hearts sprouting from his head*)<br>(Me/Usopp: Oi, oi! You just told him your plan…!)**

* * *

><p>From: Zoro's aunt Petunia,<br>Dear All Of You,  
>As I am confused wondering if you actually answered or not since I forgot it myself, I will tell you what I promised!<br>The secret to becoming pirate king( and for making gumbo) is...

...isssssss...

...ISSSSSSS...!  
>(Faints in to a coma from the drama before finishing)<br>Will I ever wake up from this stupor? Will the Straw Hat crew ever taste the delicious gumbo? And how am I writing this if I'm passed out? You'll probably find most of these answers in the continuation of "Ask The Straw Hats!"  
>(insert dramatic hair flips brought to you by the okama, especially for Sanji )<p>

P.S: Zoro, y u no remember me? And wear more clothes! You'll freeze in the winter islands just wearing that green dress! And this obsession with Mihawk has to stop, he's too old for you! You need someone your own age, like that Sanji fellow (he cooks). And furthermore, (insert constant nagging)

**Dear Zoro's pretty and beautiful aunt Petunia-chan,  
>(Me: *laughing*)<br>(Luffy: *covers his ears* NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! DON'T TELL USSSS!)  
>(Sanji: GUMBO!)<br>(Zoro: I CAN YELL TOO!)  
>(Everyone: *stares at Zoro*)<br>(Zoro: Sorry. OOC again.) **_**If you don't understand, this was a reference from a scene in a previous chapter.  
><strong>_**(Luffy: *uncovers his ears* WAKE UP AND GIMME THE GUMBO!)  
>(Robin: *grows arms from Luffy's shoulders and bonks him on the head repeatedly*)<br>(Sanji: *freezes at the hair flip and falls to his knees*)  
>(Zoro: No way, old lady.)<br>(Sanji: *unfreezes and kicks Zoro* DON'T CALL PETUNIA-SAN AN OLD LADY, YOU IDIOT MOSS FOR BRAINS!)  
>(Zoro: EH?! YOU STARTING A FIGHT, SH*TTY COOK?!)<br>(Me: Obsession with Mihawk…)  
>(Usopp: Zoro, are you gay?)<br>(Zoro: *suddenly stops fighting and gets kicked on the head* NO!)  
>(Me: *bursts out laughing* And-! And she said, you should find someone like <strong>_**SANJI!**_** XD AHAHAHAHAHA!)  
>(LuffyUsopp/Nami/Franky: *bursts out laughing*)  
>(Robin: *giggles*)<br>(Zoro/Sanji: *looks at each other and sweats nervously*)  
>(Chopper: Wait a second… You… YOU CAN'T MENTION ZOSAN SO SOON AFTER THEY GOT OVER THE DISEASE OR-!)<br>(Zoro/Sanji: *tackles each other in a hug*)  
>(Everyone: *starts panicking*)<br>(Me: HOLYCRAPWHATTHEHELLWHATISGOINGON?!)  
>(Chopper: RESTRAIN THEM!)<br>(Everyone: *separates Zoro and Sanji and ties them to the mast while they say things they would regret one short hour later*)**

* * *

><p>Samurai jack:To Curly brow<br>Try to kick me and I'll kick you so hard that your swollen face would be confused for Iva's  
>Dear zoro<br>Shanks used to be Mihawk's biggest rival. Knowing that you have never met him and your biggest source of information about him is Luffy Who depicts him to be extremely strong. Would you try taking him on before you challenge Mihawk for his title.

**Dear Samurai jack,  
><strong>_**~One Hour After Le Previous Ask~**_**  
>(Sanji: EH?! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE-!)<br>(Me: *tapes Sanji's mouth shut*)  
>(Zoro: Nah, that's Luffy's fight.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Luffy,<p>

When you've become King of the Pirates, would you be interested in exploring somewhere landlocked? That is to say... not just stopping at a port town, but actually going further in?

Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<p>

P.S. Sorry I missed the last post. There were some things going on and... yeah. It's going to be like that for a while, so if I miss this next post, too, then sorry in advance

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>Mah~ Maybe I will! I don't really know yet.<strong>

* * *

><p>From Mr. Saturn<p>

Dear, Luffy  
>If I was your nakama would you still throw me at enemies because I can take down their shields and or defenses? (Makes big puppy eyes)<p>

Dear, Robin  
>Do you have a certain genre that you like? Cause I can let you borrow my Twilight Zone book, but keep it in good condition, Disney made me pay a stupid amount for it<p>

Dear, Zoro  
>If Tashigi imprisoned you (which will never happen) would you tell her why you won't fight her?<p>

Dear, Ussop  
>I'm so glad you can actually do more after the Timeskip<p>

Dear, Chopper  
>Don't you want to have a Sakura tree somewhere around the sunny?<p>

Dear, Author  
>Protect me from Franky! He is trying to throw me at somebody! *runs around*<p>

**Dear Saturn-san,  
>(Luffy: Hmmm~ YES! :D)<br>(Me: *sighs and presses my thumb and forefinger to my forehead*)  
>(Robin: Not necessarily. I would be happy with most books. I do really like horror and mystery stories, though.)<br>(Zoro: No.)  
>(Usopp: Uh, thanks? o_o)<br>(Chopper: That would be really nice! :3)  
>(Me: *jumps on Franky's back before giving him a wet willie*)<br>(Franky: Aw-! Gross!)**

* * *

><p>Hello Straw Hat Pirates and Ashlielle! I am havarti2 and I have been told to... investigate... this question and answer session by The Utterly Fabulous Z.<p>

Luffy: May I join your crew? Seeing as Z joined your crew, that is. Also, did you ever figure out who first owned your hat? (HINT: it wasn't Shanks)

Zoro: YOU ARE AWESOME! Just pointing that out. And to explain cheddar grits, it's basically corn oatmeal with cheddar in it. For the question, can you teach me how to pick out a good sword?

Sanji: Before the question, two things. One, The Utterly Fabulous Z has a giant crush on you (DON'T TELL HER I TOLD YOU THAT). And two, the tastes were wrong. The tastes are sweetness, sourness, bitterness, saltiness, and umami, or savoriness. As for the question, would you ever dye someone's hair purple as a prank? *looks over at Usopp*

Chopper: You, sir, are adorable. Question: If you discovered a new disease, what would you call it? (Just curious)

Brook: HOW DARE YOU ASK Z SUCH A PERVERTED QUESTION IN THE LAST SESSION! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! *hits over head with China's wok* Anyway, what's it like being dead?

Franky: *hands a forever-cola which never empties* Why do you love cola so much? And what's it like being a cyborg? And do you know Dr. Gero?

Usopp: Are you Canadian? (Only because Canadians are excellent sharpshooters) And why is your hair so weird? And have you ever made a wasabi star, like a pepper sauce star?

Nami: You have had to put up with Luffy's shenanigans since almost the beginning. What is your opinion of him?

Robin: How many archaeological expeditions have you been on? And what is the coolest thing you've ever excavated?

And last but not least,

Ashlielle: Railroad crossing, watch out for the cars. How do you spell it without any r's?

Well, ta for now Y'all are amazing. -havarti2

**Dear havarti2,  
>(Luffy: Sure-!)<br>(Nami: *hits Luffy upside the head* WE'VE ALREADY INVITED ENOUGH PEOPLE OVER THE INTERNET!)  
>(Luffy: *sulks*)<br>(Zoro: Uh, that's… interesting… And, let the sword pick you. You'll know if it's right.)  
>(Sanji: SHE DOES?! :D *hearts fly from his head* … I learnt how to cook in a different environment, so I didn't learn those precisely-) <strong>_**Honestly, I know less about cooking than a flake of snow**_** (-but it's so charming that you know that, Havarti-chan! *swoons* And yes, I certainly would. *grins evilly and turns to look at Zoro*)  
>(Usopp: *sweats and glances nervously at you* Uh… Why are you staring at me?)<br>(Me: I'm sure it's just your nose.)  
>(Usopp: OI!)<br>(Chopper: Th-That doesn't make me happy! *dances* Umm… I don't really know. I haven't ever discovered a new disease before, so I wouldn't really think to have a name ready… It'd probably depend on the symptoms.)  
>(Brook: I apologize! And… it's very <strong>_**lively**_**! Though, I'm dead, so I can't be lively! Yohohohoho! SKULL JOKE!)  
>(Franky: Thanks! *accepts le cola gratefully* Cola is <strong>_**super**_** awesome! Being a cyborg is also **_**super**_** awesome! And, no, I don't know Dr. Gero.)  
>(Me: *sweatdrops* Feeling <strong>_**super**_** much?)  
>(Usopp: No, I'm not. Wait, what's a Canadian?)<br>(Me: *waves a hand dismissively* Not explaining.)  
>(Usopp: … Okay. Yeah, I made a Wasabi Star, but then Sanji got mad and said I was using too many food ingredients for my ammo.)<br>(Nami: He's an idiot, but he's our captain, so I trust him.)  
>(Robin: A great many.) <strong>_**What, did you want me to come up with a number? I can't T^T Gomen! **_**(I have to say, I rather favored my discoveries on Skypiea.)  
>(Me: It.)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z<br>*squeals and runs around in circles* ONE TRUTH WILL PREVAIL! *flails arms* Sorry, I got addicted to Case Closed. Anyways, I am really hyper for no reason today!

Sanji! I asked havarti2 what all the tastes are and 'astringent' is not one of them! One that you missed is probably Luffy's favorite - umami, the savory-ness (probably not a word) of meat. Thanks for telling Brook that he couldn't see my… you know… so here's a little gift for you. *quickly kisses cheek and looks away like I did nothing*

Zoro and Ashlielle: So, corn grits. Imagine cream of wheat, but made of corn, and mixed with melted cheddar cheese. How does that sound?

Brook? I'm sorry, I don't have any jokes right now, but I'll have some next time. Can you play the ocarina? I'm learning how… No panties for you!

Nami: I asked havarti2 if I could borrow some money, and they told me that I would have to pay it back at 200% interest and it reminded me of you. Strange, huh?

Chopper, I don't have a question for you, just a hug and some cotton candy. Just don't forget to brush your teeth.

Ashlielle: Oes-day is-thay other-bay ou-yay? I-ay ove-lay ig-Pay atin-Lay!

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Me: Thank you for directing havarti2 here! :D I rather enjoyed that ask, if I do say so myself.)<br>(Sanji: *blushes from the kiss and melts into Sanji-goo*)  
>(ZoroMe: *makes weird faces*)  
>(Me: Ew. I really hate Cream of Wheat, so I can't imagine a cheesy version of it being very good.)<br>(Brook: That's fine! *pulls out a magical ocarina* Of course I can! I can play every instrument. *sulks* I know, nobody ever shows me except… *shivers as he remembers the men showing them their underwear from the timeskip*)  
>(Nami: *glares at you* What are you implying?)<br>(Me: *snorts*)  
>(Chopper: Yay! Thank you!)<br>(Me: No, it doesn't bother me. It just takes a bit longer to read, but it's fun! :3)**

* * *

><p>Stikky:Awww Autor I Had So Many Happy Tears When I Read That FeedBackComment ThankYou! :D<br>You Too Pirate King! ThankYou! :3

And Im Going To Make A facebook Channel With Only My Drawings In It So You Can See Tha Luffy Drawing And Others If You Want To :3 And Whats Your DA Name Acount I Wanne See Yuor drawing too!:3

So I Have Another Quastion Luffy!

If Ace Whas Meat And Zoro Was Salad Who Would U Eat And Who Would U Save?

Bhy Bhy

**Dear Stikky-san,  
>Yee spammed me! I got, like, four of the same message on different chapters. Are your massages coming in late or something? Cuz I'm confused.<br>My DA is Izumi-Kishi. Go check it out anytime! (And I'd personally appreciate a watch *winks*)  
>(Luffy: … *cries in a corner*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ahhhhh! FINALLY DONE! GOTTA GO POST THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I FALL ASLEEP ON MY KEYBOARD! *rushes off with a small stack of papers*<strong>_


	24. Almost At 300 Reviews

_**~ Mah… I'm back! And much quicker, this time (since I have nothing to do, really, and I need to work on this more, along with my other fics)! Before I start, I have an AWESOME fic to suggest to all you fellow fic readers! It's called 'Race for One Piece' by Teruul, and I've been obsessed with it lately. I've only been reading it for about a week or two now and I'm on chapter 193.  
>Oh god. 193. I read more than I realize.<strong>_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Bron's Song**_**" sung by Teruul on YouTube.**

* * *

><p>From: gamelover41592<br>okay now I have something of a personal question so I ask everyone except Zoro and the author to leave the room:

Dear Zoro,

Did you love Kuina as more than a friend, and before you say anything author only Oda confirmed that Kaya and Usoop did not have any romantic feelings, so did you?

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>NO, I do NOT love Kuina. She was a good friend, but I did not have any romantic feelings for her. I was too young for that, anyway. And focused on training.<strong>

* * *

><p>From: Protoman32x<p>

It a gay sex drug used in raves back in the 90's

**Dear Protoman32x,  
>… I'm not using a gay sex drug on the DF users of this ship for no reason. O-O Especially while they're trapped in a room with each other.<strong>

* * *

><p>*blushing profusely* *steam starts floating off of head* I can't believe I actually did that… *blushes until tomato red and body temperature elevates* I need a minute…<p>

*sits down* Phew. Okay. I'm calm. I think. *thinks about previous ask* Nope. Never mind.

Sanji… um. Hi. *turns red and nearly passed out from blushing* D-do you l-like s-s-sashimi?

Chopper: Hi, I have an important question. How long is a back fist from a black belt to the nose supposed to hurt? *glares at havarti2 and mutters* Nine days. Nine. Days.

Robin: Can I braid your hair? It looks so shiny.

Luffy: What would you do if Ace was still alive? How would you greet him? Have you ever fallen asleep in a fight?

Zoro: Have YOU ever fallen asleep during a fight? I FINALLY HAVE A NON-BREAKFAST QUESTION!

Franky, why is your hair blue? Did you dye it or is it natural?

Ashlielle! LuNa KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! Who's your favorite host? Would Sanji make a good host? What type should he be? I think talented, because of the cooking.

Yours in fabulosity,  
>*The Utterly Fabulous Z*<p>

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Sanji: A-Are you okay, Z-chan? You're stuttering.)<br>(Me/Usopp/Nami: You stuttered, too…)  
>(Sanji: Anyways, yes, I do like sashimi! :3)<br>(Chopper: Huh? I don't know. Probably not too long, if your nose wasn't broken.)  
>(Robin: Sure, just make sure your hands are clean first, since I already took my shower today.)<br>(Luffy: … Umm… I WOULD HUG HIM! REALLY BIG! And, no, I haven't fallen asleep in a fight. Why would I do that?)  
>(Zoro: No.)<br>(Franky: It's… That's… That's a secret. O-O …)  
>(Me: KISSU KISSU FALL IN LOVE~! I loved that line :3 My favorite host…? Like, from Ouran? Hmm… I think, probably HikaruKaoru or Tamaki-senpai. I dunno if Sanji would make a good host, only because he'd probably nosebleed all over their outfits. I think he'd be close to the princely type like Tamaki, but still talented, yeh.)**

* * *

><p>Dear Zoro and Sanji,<p>

ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN.

Dear Ashlielle and the remaining Strawhats,  
>STRAP ZORO AND SANJI DOWN! ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᴵ'ᵐ ᵐᵃᵏᶦᶰᵍ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᴾᶫᵉᵃˢᵉ ᶠᵒʳᵍᶦᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ! *ʰᵃᶰᵈˢ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵒᶰᵉ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵖᵉᶻ*<p>

From: Meatman

**Dear Gift Rose11,  
>(Me: AHHHHHH! NO! *hides the ask quickly*)<br>(Zoro: *takes it while I'm not looking and his eyes slowly widen*)  
>(Me: *turns back to Zoro* AHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SANJI, RUN AWAY!)<br>(Sanji: Wat.)  
>(Me: It's-!)<br>(Nami: *looks over Zoro's shoulder at the note and then ties his hands together quickly*)  
>(Zoro: *tries to run after Sanji*)<br>(Nami: *trips him*)  
>(FrankyLuffy/Usopp/Chopper/Robin: *all helps to restrain Zoro and tie him to the mast again*)  
>(Sanji: *hiding in the galley and peeking out from a crack where he left the door open in his hurry*)<strong>

* * *

><p>*After buying enough meat for the first meal*<br>There you go Luffy.  
>What are you going to do about me accusing her, huh Sanji?<br>Now, now Nami. You could just ask for it instead, if you ask nicely enough I could probably give you about 100,000,000 beri and still have enough to feed Luffy for rather long period of time. On the other hand I could explain to you why stealing from me would be a bad choice.

Sincerely, Vergil Leonidas

**Dear Vergil Leonidas,  
>(Luffy: YAAAAAAY!)<br>(Sanji: *growls like a dog and tries to kick you*)  
>(Me: *holds Sanji back* You're pushing it, buddy! He'll really kick you if there isn't a girl to hold him down!)<br>(Nami: REALLY?! :D *eyes turn to beri* Please, will you give me lots of money, Vergil-san?)  
>(Robin: *giggles*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi guys nice to talk with you again.<br>Dear Sanji  
>I am not sure if I asked you this before but why did you want to become a cook?<p>

Dear Zoro  
>Why is it that whenever you get serious in a fight you wear a bandana?<p>

Dear Strawhats  
>How does it feel to have every member of the crew with bounties on your heads?<p>

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luna-chan,  
>(Sanji: … That's something I'd rather not discuss, Luna-chwan. I hope that's okay.)<br>(Zoro: It keeps the sun and sweat out of my eyes. And it looks cool…)  
>(Luffy: It's really cool! :D)<br>(Nami: It is NOT cool! Ever since we all got our bounties, marines have been coming MUCH more often!)  
>(Chopper: Usopp doesn't have a bounty, though!)<br>(Everyone: …)  
>(Me: <strong>_**I**_** don't have a bounty.)  
>(Luffy: You're not on our crew.)<br>(Me: T^T I can draw… That counts for something, ne?)  
>(Usopp: Show me your sketchbook, then!)<br>(Me: *face brightens up and I pull out my sketchbook* Here!)  
>(Usopp: *looks through the pictures* Good, but…)<br>(Me: But what?)  
>(Usopp: *pulls out an extra piece of paper and redraws one of my pictures 10 times better*)<br>(Me: T^T)**

* * *

><p>From: DangoCorn<p>

Oh my Gosh LOOOL. The Usopp and Chopper marriage though XD. THANK YOUU 8D! And psh, ofc you can be in on it too c8

**Dear DangoCorn,  
>:3 Behehehe! You're welcome! And thank you! :D (Even though none of us are <strong>_**actually**_** getting married…)**

* * *

><p>Dear Sanji,<br>You know your attitude could seriously offend some women, right? You think you'll ever change?

Dear Strawhats,  
>Which do you think is better, giant dinosaur-monsters or large transforming robots?<p>

And yes, I enjoy watching your misery, but only as long as I'm sure there'll be a happy ending. If the story starts to slide down the slippery slope of sadness, it's not very entertaining. (At least to me.) It's just depressing, a reminder that life isn't about heroes and adventure, another reminder that even the best of men die.  
>I don't like that, the best part of the story is when the underdog gets to punch life in the face and become the awesome one that defies statistics.<p>

From, Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
>(Sanji: … I can't help it! T^T And I don't know… I don't think so…)<br>(Nami: Neither, please.)  
>(LuffyUsopp/Chopper: DEFINITELY ROBOTS! :D)  
>(Sanji: I'd have to say dinosaur-monsters, because I can cook them.)<br>(Robin: I also prefer dinosaur-monsters, as long as they're not bothering me.)  
>(Brook: Robots are very cool!)<br>(Franky: Of course I like transforming robots better!)  
>(Me: THEY'RE BOTH AWESOME! :D)<br>(Zoro: Dinosaur-monsters. I think. It'd depend on circumstances, I think.)  
>(Usopp: O-O …)<br>(Me: At least that means Spacegoodra-san doesn't like watching you die.)  
>(Usopp: *sweats nervously* But still…)<br>(Me: … UNDERDOGS!)  
>(Luffy: HOTDOGS?! WHERE?!)<br>(Me: … Nevermind.)  
>(Luffy: *sulks*)<strong>

* * *

><p>I wanted to ask some questions earlier but I had school. Well now that I'm here...<p>

Luffy,  
>Why does Kanye loves Kanye so much?<p>

Zoro,  
>*feels you hair* Your hair feels soft. What's your secret?<p>

Nami,  
>Do you think being rich means seducing a bear to marry you with some police brutality?<p>

Usopp,  
>Would you rather eat a plate or bomb a squirrel?<p>

Sanji,  
>Would you rather have nipples for fingernails or fingernails for nipples?<p>

Chopper,  
>Would you rather marry a Red deer, a Roe deer, or a Chamois?<p>

Robin,  
>Would you rather be a cannibal nun or a vegan prostitute?<p>

Franky,  
>Do you have any experience with pink toaster violence. If you do, be a tree.<p>

Brook,  
>Would you eat placenta if I wrote you a song?<p>

Tout le monde (Everyone),  
>Can you do the best friend handshake from 'Phil is not on fire 5' (Author-san: Show them aforementioned video)<p>

- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
>(Luffy: Wut.)<br>(Zoro: Uh… I don't know. *feels his own hair* It's just that way?)  
>(Sanji: O.O He doesn't even hardly bathe! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! *feels Zoro's hair*)<br>(Zoro: … Will you guys untie me? This is really awkward.)  
>(Everyone: *ignores him*)<br>(Nami: Uh, no?)  
>(Usopp: D: EAT A PLATE! Why would I want to bomb a squirrel?)<br>(Sanji: Umm… I honestly have no clue what to say to that.)  
>(Chopper: Uh… I think Roe deer are the prettiest but… I'm not really sure, so I guess I'll just say a Roe deer?)<br>(Robin: … *raises her arms threateningly* Neither.)  
>(Franky: Pink… toaster violence…?)<br>(Brook: … No thank you, JJ-san.)  
>(Me: O-O … You've made me watch another weird video. But… IT WAS HILARIOUS!)<br>(Usopp: That last part was slightly disturbing.)  
>(Me: Meh. Not really. HEY! DO THE HANDSHAKE WITH MEH!)<br>(Me/Usopp: *tries to do the handshake and fails*)  
>(Nami: I won't try unless I get paid for it.)<br>(Luffy: *does the handshake on Zoro's face* :D I DID IT!)  
>(Sanji: No, all you did was smack the marimo's ugly mug.)<br>(Zoro: OI!)  
>(~ ONE HOUR LATER~)<br>(Me: O-O … Somehow I ended up watching Dan and Phil play Five Nights at Freddy's. Time to be paranoid of doors opened at night! :D)**

* * *

><p>YAY! I am back!<p>

Dear Strawhats and Author-Sama: Have you watched PurpleEyesWTF's abridged series None Piece? It is literally the single funniest thing on Youtube right now! I am not kidding! *spouts off quotes from it* *passes out*

Dear Author-Sama: What is your favorite One Piece Opening? (mine is #14, Fight Together...T.T)

With Happy Happy Joy Joy,  
>Mr. 0-San<p>

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
>(Me: OH MY GOD YES! I can practically recite the whole third episode! XD I've watched it more times than is advisable XD)<br>(Luffy: What is None Piece?)  
>(Me: … O.O … *grabs laptop at light speed and looks it up to show him*)<br>(Sanji/Chopper/Robin/Franky/Brook: *laughing at None Piece-ness*)  
>(Luffy: This is really weird! *also laughing*)<br>(Zoro/Nami/Usopp: O_O …)  
>(Me: Ehehe :3 Show's them the special combined episode of 5-7)<br>(Zoro: So **_**that's**_** where that line came from.)  
>(Me: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! *randomly gets hit in the head by a chair* My favorite opening is the first one! :D And Kokoro no Chizu – opening 5? I think it's 5…)<br>(Usopp: Happy days and sunshine ahead!)  
>(Me: *bursts out laughing again*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Shea: Dear Robin,<br>Have you met Mihawk? I think you two would really suit each other. And can you grow a body part inside a person?

**Dear Shea,  
>No, I have not. And I would rather not try.<strong>

* * *

><p>From: hetaliafan98<br>Yeah, she just has bronchitis. Author-san are you feeling any better? {Sneezes into tissue} Oh the joys of winter.

Luffy  
>Why won't you let Author-San join?<p>

Author-San  
>Have you seen Danganronpa? If you have, out of all the strawhats, who would be the first victim, and who would be the Sherlock? If you haven't seen Danganronpa, all I have to say is...that teddy bear is evil.<p>

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
>(Me: Aww! That sucks. And yeh, I'm feeling better! :3)<br>(Luffy: … She's weird.)  
>(Me: I'M NOT ANY WEIRDER THAN YOU ARE! D: !)<br>(Luffy: … *bites one of Chopper's antlers*)  
>(Chopper: EEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!)<br>(Me: Nope! But I'm pretty sure it's in my Hulu list to watch if it has a weird black and white little bear thingy on it.)**

* * *

><p>Ensemble:<br>Dear Luffy,  
>If ever you were lied to by your own crew, betrayed and forced to fight you, what will you do?<br>If they commited mutiny, what will you do?

Dear Zoro,  
>If you have to cut your right arm to save your crew, will you do it?<p>

Dear Usopp,  
>What will you do if you forgot your memories of your adventures as a the sharpshooter of the Strawhat crew?<p>

Dear Nami,  
>Which do you love more, Money or Tangerines?<p>

Dear Franky,  
>After you know what is One Piece, will you go back to Water 7?<p>

Dear Robin,  
>Will you stay with the crew after you find out the truth of the Void Century?<p>

Dear Brook,  
>Can your bones be separated and still live through it? I'm a bit curious...<br>*gets a mini chainsaw*  
>I'm not sadistic or anything...just curious...<p>

Please answer them honestly..V

**Dear Ensemble,  
>(Luffy: They wouldn't do that! :3 But if they did, I would kick their butts! And be really sad…)<br>(Zoro: Obviously.)  
>(Luffy: *smiles in approval*)<br>(Usopp: O-O … Well, it did happen once… *picture of memory stealing seahorse appears* I'm sure it would turn out okay. I might panic a bit at first, though… Especially if I looked in a mirror.)  
>(Sanji: Yeah, over those two years you got more muscle-y. And you've got a goatee, too. Hey, wait…)<br>(Nami: I would say both... but since I can't, I'll stick to tangerines.)  
>(Franky: Mmm… I'm not sure. Maybe for a visit or something. I think it'll depend more on what everyone else wants to do.)<br>(Robin: I'll be staying **_**at least**_** until Luffy becomes Pirate King. I'm not sure what I'll do afterwards, as Franky said. I don't really have anywhere to go, though.)  
>(Brook: Uh… *sweats nervously – even though he doesn't have sweat glands* They can, but I'd rather not conduct a test, ne?)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: Sanji's fabulous brother,<br>Dear Straw Hat crew,  
>There be this thing buggin' me. Why in the flying f# k do you shout out the name if your attack right before you use it?! Aren't you just basically telling them what you're about to do thereby giving them the chance to counter it? And isn't that even worse when you fight a previous enemy? And don't use the whole, "oooh, I need to shout the ability to use it. Tra la la!"<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>I will give you the holy steak of ultimate deliciousness IF you let me borrow Zoro for one day. Don't worry, you'll have him back in one piece and trust me, he won't hate what's gonna happen.(insertflirtatiouswink).<p>

Dear not-as-fabulous-as-me brother Sanji,  
>You will never find a woman that will date you with that style! Come with me and you will have harems. But you must know you will never be as fabulous as me. Also, All-Blue is a lie made by the government. Like the moon landing and Elvis's death.<p>

Dear Robin,  
>Did you know that I'm fabulous? Also, can you recite this to Usopp? Just for the lulz.<br>Poem:  
>I see the days grow shorter<br>I feel the nights grow cold  
>Young people feelin' restless<br>Old people feelin' old

I sense the darkness clearer  
>I sense a presence here<br>A change in the weather  
>I hear some frightful noises<br>I don't go out at night  
>Since Bobrow's youngest daughter<br>Disappeared from sight

I know they'll find her some day  
>They find them all that way<br>After the thaw in springtime  
>The snow melts away<p>

Dear Franky,  
>I'm giving this to you out of pity. How does that make you feel?<p>

P.S: I'm FAAAAABUUULOOUUSS!

**Dear Sanji's fabulous brother,  
>(Sanji: O-O …)<br>(Zoro: Deal with it. If I have an aunt Petunia, you can have a fabulous brother.)  
>(Sanji: *eyebrow twitches* …)<br>(Luffy: It's fun! :D)  
>(Robin: It adds dramatic effect. Also, most enemies don't even know what our moves are, so saying the names doesn't change much.)<br>(Nami: And for your allies and friends, it can be helpful. If you're using a wide-range attack, saying the name aloud can alert them so they know to stay out of the way.)  
>(Zoro: No. No, no, no, no, NO, NO LUFFY DON'T YOU DARE!)<br>(Luffy: *drooling as he unties Zoro and pushes him towards you*)  
>(Zoro: NOOOOOO D: !)<br>(Sanji: YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!)  
>(Nami: Calm down, Sanji-kun.)<br>(Sanji: I don't even care about the other crap, but don't you say All Blue isn't real, you little-!)  
>(Usopp: *puts tape on Sanji's mouth*)<br>(Robin: *grows arms to restrain Sanji's arms so Usopp can tie them together*)  
>(UsoppRobin: *throws Sanji in the galley*)  
>(Robin: *recites the poem to Usopp*)<br>(Usopp: o_o … Okay?)  
>(Franky: *frowns* Not <strong>_**super**_**.)  
>(Me: *grins evilly and puts on cool sunglasses* You may be fabulous, but I'm a pickle. *crickets chirp in the background* …)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Strawhats, have any of you played any video games? If so which one is each of your favorite? What do you think of the game one piece unlimited world red? What the game devil may cry series? Would you have Dante join the crew? From Alexander.<p>

P.s. Sorry about my question Luffy please take this box of homemade burgers and fries as a apology.

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Luffy: I haven't!)<br>(Everyone: *shakes their heads*)  
>(Me: I've played plenty!)<br>(Usopp: Ash let me play Flappy Bird. That game is evil.)  
>(Me: *cries* I really want to play UWR! I have a 3DS and everything, but I can't afford the game, and I asked my dad to buy Fantasy Life for me and completely forget to ask about UWR T^T I'm so stupi-! Hey, wait…. Usopp, did you just call me Ash?)<br>(Usopp: Eh… O.O … N-No…. *looks away nervously*)  
>(Me: *grins evilly*)<br>(Luffy: What is Devil May Cry? Is it a weird type of Devil Fruit?)  
>(Me: No, it's a video game series. I'll hafta look up more about it later and make myself want another game I can't afford.)<br>(Luffy: Then, who is Dante.)  
>(Me: O_O … Uh… I know it's probably someone from One Piece but… I forgot.) <strong>_**Important fact! I suck with names. Er, wait… That wasn't important.  
><strong>_**(Luffy: *nomming on le hamburgers and fries*)  
>(Me: COWS DIED SO THAT YOU COULD EAT THAT!)<br>(Luffy: *doesn't care*)**

* * *

><p>Samurai Jack:"Turns Sanji into an Okama"<br>Dear Author San  
>this isn' permanent the effects will ware off in a couple of minutes.<br>Dear Zoro  
>Have you ever tried combining Asura ans Santoryu secret techniqe.<br>Dear Brook  
>Your skull jokes are just hilarious. Are they on the spot type jokes or you think them though. PS you are just as good a comedian as you are a musician.<p>

**Dear Samurai Jack,  
>(Me: Thankfully for Sanji's honor, he is locked in the gal-!)<br>(Sanji: *bursts out of the galley*)  
>(ZoroUsopp: *laughing their butts off*)  
>(Me: How… How did you get out…?)<br>(Sanji; *holds up a pair of tweezers* The sharp end works just fine~!)  
>(Everyone: *staring with sweatdrops*)<br>(Zoro: *laughs harder before coming to a sudden realization* Hey, will you cut me out of these ropes?) **_**Luffy retied him after untying him from the mast.**_**  
>(Sanji: Of course, dear~! *skips over and cuts Zoro out*)<br>(Zoro: *continues laughing*)  
>(Me: Good. This is getting really awkward.) <strong>_**Actually, it's getting more fun to write with every line. *insert evil laughing here*  
><strong>_**(Zoro: Hnn… That sounds interesting, actually…)  
>(Brook: *blushes* Thank you, Samurai Jack-san! :D)<br>(Sanji: *suddenly goes back to normal*)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ DONE! :D That was so fuuuun! I haven't done much typing, but I must have missed it more than I realized, because my fingers are moving rather quickly.<br>Eh… Well, that could also have to do with the fact that I just type really fact.  
>My grandma tells me I could be a secretary.<br>I almost failed my computer class.  
>Wut.<strong>_


	25. OVER 300 FREAKIN' REVIEWS MAAAANNNNNNNNN

_**~ Only 10 or so chapters left! I know this sounds mean, but I hope you're sad.  
>If you weren't sad, that would make me a failure at answering your asks.<br>…**_

_**You're sad, right?  
>…<strong>_

_**WE'VE PASSED 300 REVIIIIEEEEWWWWSSSS *slaps pizza on my face and screams unintelligible words***_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Magnet**_**" sung by Gero and Faneru (Go look up this video! If you find the one that has the dialogue, you'll laugh until your stomach won't let you anymore! XD)**

* * *

><p>dear Luffy,<br>if you could bring back Ace, but only if you agreed to have sex with him as soon as he's alive, would you? And, yes. he would actually WANT to have sex with you as soon as he's back.  
>Dear Sanji,<br>If a girl fell in love with you, but will only go out with you if you quite smoking, would you stop? or would you reject her?  
>Dear Zoro<br>if you were in a situation where you had to choose between your booze (like, say, 150 tankards full) or your swords(all 3 of them), which would you pick?  
>Dear Robin<br>if you could only find the Rio Poneglyph by joining another crew, which acts in any way you want them to, would you?  
>Dear Nami<br>can I borrow your Navigation books? i'll even pay for them.  
>Dear Chopper<br>why are you so freakin' adorable?  
>Dear Brook<br>if seeing Laboon again meant that you would have to give up music, would you still want to see him?  
>Dear Franky<br>what would you do if you met the most manliest man to ever exist?

phonenix

**Dear phonenix,  
>(Luffy: Uh… I…)<br>(Me: I think you've just asked him something that is going to result in inner brain turmoil)  
>(Luffy: *weird electric crackle sounds come from his head and smoke comes out of his ears* Ah…..)<br>(Sanji: OF COURSE I WOULD STOP~! :3 *heart eyes*)  
>(Zoro: Obviously I would choose my swords.)<br>(Robin: *frowns* I'm-!)  
>(Luffy: *suddenly stops smoking and tackles Robin* NO! NOBODY IS TAKING ROBIN!)<br>(Nami: *sighs* If you loose one, you'll be paying me back 300%.)  
>(Chopper: A-Adorable? What are you talking about, you jerk? *blushing and dancing*)<br>(Brook: Of course! As long as I could at least play one last song for him, or at least play the recording I have for him.)  
>(Franky: *blank faces* O_O …)<br>(Me: I'M THE MANLIEST!)  
>(Luffy: NO, I'M THE MANLIEST!)<br>(Sanji: I'M MANLIER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE, LUFFY!)  
>(Zoro: Tch! Obviously I'm manlier than all of you.)<br>(Sanji: *growls*)  
>(Luffy: *pouts* Nuh-uh.)<br>(Me: *spins in weird circles* I'LL ACCEPT THAT AS LONG AS I CAN BE THE SECOND MANLIEST~!)  
>(Zoro: Uh… Sure.)<br>(Me: YAY!)**

* * *

><p>From: gamelover41592<br>thank you now for some laughs

Dear straw hats,

read the mini-buggy adventures

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>(Me: OH, OH! YEAH! *pulls out my laptop and the Buggy adventures episode*)<br>(Everyone: *watches the episode*)  
>(Luffy: *laughing* So that's what happened to him!)<br>(Nami: I wish he would've actually died.)  
>(Brook: How harsh! Yohoho!)<br>(Franky: *crying loudly at Buggy's crew's weird devotion*)  
>(Usopp: D: WHAT'S WITH THAT WEIRD LION?)<br>(Zoro: I can't believe he almost got eaten by a giant bird.)  
>(Robin: Actually, it's not that surprising at all.)<br>(Chopper: O_O …)  
>(Sanji: This Buggy guy is a complete idiot. -.-;)<br>(Me: … Hey, is your 41592 a zip code or something? Where'd that even come from? That's a really random number.)**

* * *

><p>From: DS<p>

Oi Zoro I just wanna ask, if Robin is sword(katana) what kind sword(katana) she is?  
>Answer that if you strong enough Zoro<p>

And Robin, if Zoro is book what kind book he is?  
>Well you must answer that too Robin<p>

**Dear DS,  
>(Zoro: Ah… Probably a lighter one for speed. I don't really know. That woman's too mysterious.)<br>(Robin: Hmm, I would say he's most likely a book about samurai or something similar.)**

* * *

><p>Luffy's sister:Dear Brook<br>I love your song "New World". Has the crew heard it yet?

Dear Author  
>If you really want to join the crew why not just say to Luffy that if he let's you join his crew you will give him meat? It could work.<p>

Dear Luffy  
>Hey Luffy! Tag your it!*tags Luffy and runs away from him* YOUR NEVER CATCH ME BROTHER!*laughs while running away*<p>

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
>(Brook: Yes, they have!)<br>(Usopp: *gives him a thumbs up*)  
>(Me: REALLY?! :D *makes magical meat appear* Luffy, if you let me join, this'll be yours~)<br>(Luffy: *eats the meat at lightning speed anyways*)  
>(Me: *sulks*)<br>(Luffy: D: *runs after you, tackles you, and bites your head* You'll never get awaaayyyy~!)  
>(Chopper: AHHHHH! SHE'S BEEN BIT! SHE'S BEEN BIIIIIIIIIIT!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear, Zoro<br>ZoLu ZoLu ZoLu! Love it, Zoro! Kiss Luffy Please,anywhere!  
>Dear Sanji<br>SanLu SanLu SanLu! Heh.  
>Dear Luffy<br>Tell Zoro to kiss you! It's important! If he doesn't, he'll die! Or you can just run up to him, and kiss him. Also, ask Zoro, and Sanji what sex is. And ask them if they'll show an example with you!

From: AikahisakatuHogo-sha

**Dear AikahisakatuHogu-sha,  
>(Zoro: *makes a face like he's sick* That's just gross.)<br>(Sanji: *face turns blue and he runs to the galley*)  
>(Luffy: Uh… WAIT, HE'LL DIE?!)<br>(Zoro: NO WAIT I WO-!)  
>(Luffy: ZORO, KISS ME SO YOU DON'T DIE!)<br>(Zoro: *backs up to the railing* I WOULD RATHER DIE!)  
>(Luffy: *pouts* But I don't want Zoro to die! … OH YEAH! Hey Zoro, what's sex?)<br>(Zoro: *turns blue*)  
>(Sanji: *walks out of the galley wiping his mouth* I think I'm fine now…)<br>(Luffy: *looks from Zoro to Sanji* Hey Sanji! Will you show me an example of se-!)  
>(Zoro: STAHPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! *jumps into the water*)<br>(Luffy: ACK! ZORO! *jumps into the water after him*)  
>(Sanji: IDIOT! *jumps in after Luffy*)<br>(Me: *staring at where they were* … *shrugs* Oh well.)**

* * *

><p>Samurai Jack:Dear Brook<br>I just learning how to play a violin. Could you give me some pointers.  
>Dear luffy<br>If you had the ability to get Sabo to sail under your banner. Would you.  
>Dear Sanji<br>No hard feelings, but it was you who threatened me by saying you were going to kick me. I just did what I did as self defence.  
>Dear Zoro<br>I Just read chapter 778. I can't believe how strong your secret technique has become.

**Dear Samurai Jack,  
>(Brook: *hands you a book* This should just about cover most of the basics! :3) <strong>_**I know absolutely nothing about violins except that they have strings…  
><strong>_**(Luffy: OF COURSE! :D)  
>(Sanji: *sulks* You didn't have to go <strong>_**that**_** far…)  
>(Zoro: *grins* I know, right?)<br>(Me: So arrogant!)  
>(Zoro: He said it first…)<br>(Me: … So strong! And muscle-y! *starts drooling*)  
>(Sanji: Oh come on! How is this fair?! *cries*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: Sanji's fabulous brother's twin sister,<br>Dear Straw Hat crew,  
>Since my more-fabulous-than-Sanji-but-not-as-fabulous-as-me brother is busy practicing for his bongo match against his male loverenemy Alejandro, I am the one to return Zoro. Don't worry, all they did was watch "The Princess And The Frog" (Zoro cried at the end)

Dear brother-that-never-knew-of-our-existence Sanji,  
>Don't worry, All-Blue is real once we consider a manga's typical plot development. My brother said that mainly to test your resolve and also for the lolz.<p>

Dear Nami,  
>You should bonk Luffy after every 15 minutes because history dictates that he must've screwed something up by then.<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>How can you consider yourself pirate king when you don't even have the proper attire?! Where is your eyepatch? Your hooked hand? The peg leg? And don't even get me started on the parrot! Do this and you will be one step closer to becoming pirate king!<p>

Dear Ussop,  
>I know what you did last Tuesday. I knoooooow.<p>

P.S: I'm MORE fabulous!

**Dear Sanji's fabulous brother's twin sister,  
>(Sanji: O.O …)<br>(Usopp: Wait… You… Pfft! *starts laughing*)  
>(Chopper: Why are you laughing?)<br>(Nami: *also starts laughing* You cried at the end of 'The Princess and the Frog'?! XD)  
>(Me: Hehehehehehe…)<br>(Zoro: *turns red* I DID NOT!)  
>(Luffy: *gasps* ZORO TURNED INTO A TOMATO! AAHHHHHHH!)<br>(Zoro: I DIDN'T DO THAT EITHER!)  
>(Sanji: -.- ~~~ … HAI, SISTER-CHWAN~!)<br>(Nami: Yeah, that sounds about right.)  
>(Luffy: *pales* D: I NEED A NEW WARDROBE!)<br>(Nami: AS IF I'LL PAY FOR THAT! *bonks Luffy on the head so much he looks like a Luffy cloud with a body*)  
>(Usopp: Wut.)<br>(Me: AHMM FABULUSSS TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ :3)**

* * *

><p>From: Ikaros Light<br>Hello guys, I'd back! And I have lots of questions with me. If I'd repeat someone's question,  
>Sorry. I haven't following them for a while.<br>Dear Chopper,  
>If you could choose any of the Devil Fruits to eat, which one would you choose? (Aside of Ope Ope fruit)<br>Dear Brook,  
>Which one do you like most? Blues or jazz? ( and no Skull jokes please)<br>Dear Sanji,  
>What is your eye COLOR? They are looking black, but sometimes it looks like dark blue.<br>Dear Usopp,  
>If you could choose any of the countries in the Earth, which one would you choose?<br>Dear Franky,  
>Are any of your internal parts made of metal? If your answer is yes, which one?<br>Dear Nami,  
>It is still raining. Do you have any sunny balls or something? ( with a desperate voice)<br>Dear Luffy,  
>I can control dreams. ... Just kidding. But a OC of mine can. Is that cool ?<br>Dear Robin,  
>You could be a good minerologist. Do you like crystals?<br>Dear Ashlielle,  
>what is your favourite part of Saki?<br>Dear Zoro? What kind of man would you fall in love? (a friend of mine wanted me to ask it, so please answer)  
>That's it for now. Thanks.<p>

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
>(Me: YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY~!)<br>(Chopper: Whaaaat? Why would I eat another fruit? That would kill me!)  
>(Robin: I think he means, if you ate a different fruit.)<br>(Chopper: Umm… Maybe… Uh… One that would give me endless cotton candy? :3 *cute sparkles emit from random space around Chopper's adorable head*)  
>(Brook: I like all music! But, I think jazz would have to be better for me. The Blues are too blue! Yohohoho! MUSIC JOKE! :D)<br>(Everyone: *facepalms*)  
>(Sanji: It's blue. :D)<br>(Usopp: Uh… Countries? Don't you mean islands? Or oceans? Wut?)  
>(Me: I think he means the Earth I come from…)<br>(Usopp: Umm….)  
>(Me: Just say Japan. Japan is awesome.)<br>(Usopp: Japan, sure.)  
>(Franky: Nah. I had to fix a bit, but nothing is entirely replaced.)<br>(Chopper: *pales*)  
>(Nami: *gives you an umbrella*)<br>(Me: Lucky! I would rather have some rain than all of this stupid snow everywhere… :P)  
>(Luffy: Why would you wanna control someone's dreams?)<br>(Me: Hehehe… *imagining evil ZoSan plots*)  
>(ZoroSanji: *suddenly shudders*)  
>(Robin: Crystals <strong>_**are**_** rather beautiful.)  
>(Me: Uh… It's hard for me to say, because she's basically a more hyped up me…. Maybe, her freakin' awesome red eyes! :D Or the fact that she can hold against a fight with Zoro and still have Sanji for defense if she says anything that makes Zoro start trying to chop her up. :3)<br>(Zoro: What? That little brat can't do anything to-!)  
>(Saki: *words echo over the Sunny* More lost than my grandmaaaa~~~!)<br>(Zoro: I'LL KILL HER!)  
>(Me: *bonks Zoro on the head* ANSWER YOUR ASK ALREADY!)<br>(Zoro: *glares at me and then looks at his ask* D: WAT. NONE. ESPECIALLY NOT ANYONE ON THIS SHIP.)  
>(Me: *giggles evilly* Are you sure~? I do believe I'm not the only one that watched you try to-!)<br>(Zoro: *shakes me and throws me in the aquarium room* She wasn't saying anything important. Don't mind her.)**

* * *

><p>*Ignores Sanji*<br>*Gives Nami a suitcase*  
>Here you go Nami, since you asked so nicely I'm going to give you the promised 100,000,000 beri plus another 50,000,000 beri.<p>

Sincerely Vergil Leonidas.

**Dear Vergil Leonidas,  
>(Sanji: I'LL KILL HIM!)<br>(Me: *bursts out of the aquarium room and falls on the deck* . )  
>(Sanji: *suddenly starts kicking Zoro* DON'T DO THAT TO AUTHOR-CHWAN OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!)<br>(Zoro: Ha! As if you could kill me.)  
>(Luffy: *around his food* NO! No killing each other!)<br>(Nami: *drooling on her money in happiness*)**

* * *

><p>Gia:Hey zoro. Date Masamune (from Sengoku Basara) wants to fight you. And he said that if you were as strong as everyone says, he might even consider using all six of his swords on you, which is considered an honor, I guess. What do you say?<br>Nami, Usopp won a one billion berri lottery. What's your reaction?

**Dear Gia,  
>(Zoro: *shrugs* As long as he comes to me.)<br>(Nami: *stares intensely at Usopp*)  
>(Usopp: *sweats nervously* Y-You can have the money!)<br>(Nami: *hugs Usopp* Ya know, you're my **_**beeesssst **_**friend~! :3)  
>(Usopp: *sweatdrops* Yeah, yeah.)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z<p>

Ashlielle! Something crazy happened! So I was playing OP Treasure Cruise (fantastic app by the way) and I had enough gems to do a 'rare recruit' for my crew... And I was hoping for someone awesome like Robin, but my luck apparently hates me and I got Mr. 2 Bon Clay. Save meeeeeee from the weirdness that is a man in a swan dress!

Sanji… Wh-when I d-do s-something o-out of th-the o-o-ordinary and ch-ch-character, the st-st-stutter h-happens. *clears throat* Okay. I think I'm good. *thinks about OOC act last chapter* Wait… *slaps self across face* Yep. I'm good. Anyways, what's your favorite type of milkshake? I absolutely adore orange-cream!

Chopper! Favorite color of cotton candy? Yellow, pink, or blue? All three? Eleven days… my nose still hurts. *glares at havarti2* You jerk. All because your DS got totaled and I ACCIDENTLY had the volume on.

Robin! Yay! *starts braiding* Do you know how to dance? Could you teach me how to dance, if so?

Usopp. *flicks nose* Why. Is. Your. Nose. So. Distracting?

Luffy! Guess what! The other day I had bacon for the first time in TWO YEARS! How does that make you feel? How long is the longest amount of time you could go without meat?

Brook: Hello! Why aren't skeletons fond of workouts? It's because they'll never be body builders! *casually thinks- I made that up just now*

Zoro! I looked up Marimo and it's actually a ball-shaped seaweed! Thus Sanji is pretty much calling you Seaweed-Brain! What're you going to do about it other than fight? *casually inserts Percy Jackson reference*

Nami and Franky! Hello! I don't have a question for you, so I'm saying hi instead!

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Me: XD I like Bon Clay! He's so cool! :3 OH! That reminds me of something that happened to me! I was playing One Piece: Pirates Carnival on the Gamecube in my room with my little sister, and I won a mini game… Somehow that turned into a fight over who was the manliest between us. It was rather hilarious, if I do say so myself~)<br>(Sanji: Ah… Maybe… Vanilla Mint? I don't really know… I've tasted a lot of flavors.) **_**I honestly have no clue, and Vanilla Mint seems to fit Sanji-kun, ne? :3  
><strong>_**(Chopper: Pink! :3 :D Oh, do you need some pain reliever? O.O Are you gonna be okay?)  
>(Robin: I actually do. I guess I could… *smiles*)<br>(Usopp: *growls* I GOT THIS NOSE FROM MY MOTHER!)  
>(Luffy: *jaw drops* FOR THE FIRST TIME IN <strong>_**TWO YEARS**_**?! I feel so sorry for you T^T)  
>(Sanji: He can only go an hour without meat before the withdrawal symptoms begin, and after a whole day he starts getting a fever.)<br>(Nami: Sanji-**_**kun**_**…)  
>(Sanji: *laughs nervously* Okay, I was kidding. It's a day before the withdrawal and a day and a half before he starts getting sick.)<br>(Brook: XD *laughs so hard his stomach hurts – except he doesn't have a stomach to begin with! :D*)  
>(Zoro: -.- ….. I DON'T HAVE A SEAWEED BRAIN!)<br>(Sanji: If not a seaweed brain, than a muscle head with NO brain.)  
>(Zoro: Why you…!)<br>(Me: *tackles Zoro* LET'S ALL BE FRIIIIEEEEENNNNNDDDSSSS~!)  
>(NamiFranky: *waves*)  
>(Franky: Yo!)<strong>

* * *

><p>*rofls* Poor Sanji. XD Iva-chan would approve...<br>Luffy and Robin,  
>What would you two dofeel if the One Piece was the Rio Poneglyph? :P  
>Luffy,<br>Depressing question, but a question nonetheless. If you got to Raftel only to find that there was a government ambush there and you lost all your Nakama, but then your friends within the goverment (I.E. Garp, Coby, Helmeppo, and even SmokerTashigi, etc) betrayed them for you and offered you a chance to go back in time and relive your life for a second chance, would you?  
>From,<br>Cece

**Dear Cece,  
>(Sanji: T^T Stahp dis tortuuurrrreeeee)<br>(Luffy: … Will there be meat, too? *hopeful face*)  
>(Robin: I would be rather pleased, myself… *smiles*)<br>(Luffy: D: WAT WHY WOULD THAT HAPPEN?! OF COURSE I WOULD DO IT!)  
>(Everyone: *blushes*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin<br>Why is a raven like a writing desk?

Luffy  
>When you hear the word Dango, what do you think it is?<p>

Nami  
>What do you do with a drunken sailor<br>What do you do with a drunken sailor  
>What do you do with a drunken sailor<br>Early in the morning?

Everyone  
>Bees? o.O<p>

This question was brought to you by Dango!

**Dear Dango-san,  
>(Robin: … I'm not sure I understand.)<br>(Luffy: MANGO! :D)  
>(Nami: Give him a cup of coffee and make him go on watch if it's too cold outside for me to do it.)<br>(Everyone: Wat? O.o)  
>(Me: DANGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D *random dancing syndrome takes over*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Alexander:Dear Straw Hats, beside one piece which anime is your favorite and which character from that would you want on your crew?<p>

Now to answer your question about Dante; he's a half demon whose father, Sprada, betray his kind to save humans after falling in love with Eva Dante's mom and they have twin sons Vergil and Dante but things go bad after Sprada disappear then demons come and kill Eva and Dante gets seperated from Vergil thinking he's dead leaving him with great sadness. Now he's a demon hunter saving the world from demons. He's tall, wears a red coat, has white hair, has claymore called rebellion, and has two handguns call ebony and ivory. He's always calm, never takes his opponents seriously even if the opponent is powerful. Loves to make his opponents mad. He has weapons called devil arms that are created by defeating a demon and they give them their soul. He can also slow down time or freeze it, depend on the opponent and can make clone of himself and has transformation called devil trigger. Alexander

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Me: *derp faces*)<br>(Luffy: …. I'm confused.)  
>(Usopp: *explains it to Luffy again*)<br>(Luffy: Ohhhh~! So the guns are hunting a man named Dante who has anger issues?)  
>(Everyone: No….)<br>(Me: No, no, he uses the guns!)  
>(Luffy: *frowns* We already have a sniper! Why would we need another one?)<br>(Usopp: *blushes*)  
>(Me: I haven't really shown them any anime shows… But I think… Uh… I don't know how to ever answer that question after having watched so many anime shows myself . )<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Nami<br>Or should I call you Lawna? (Think about it) If you couldn't navigate one day who would be best for the job?

Dear Luffy  
>Would you like to meet Jack Frost? If you don't know who he is, he makes snow and loves fun.<p>

Dear Zoro  
>Do you think you can conjure lightning with your swords?<p>

Dear Sanji  
>Have you ever heard of a man that goes by the name of Quagmire?<p>

Dear Chopper  
>The cold never bothered you anyway huh?<p>

Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Nami: Um, what? I don't get it… Probably Robin would be best for the job, since she's pretty smart. Even if she didn't know how to, she'd be able to, but she's traveled on her own on the Grand Line before, meaning she's probably the most experienced of all of us in that area, other than myself.)<br>(Luffy: YEAH! :D)  
>(Zoro: Maybe? I don't think so…)<br>(Sanji: No, no I have not.)  
>(Chopper: Wut?)<br>(Me: *cackling in the background*)**

* * *

><p>From: evanthecrafty<br>Aw yes! I'm up to date on One piece! Now I have to wait a week before the next episode ;(

Dear Luffy  
>What did you think of Goku and Toriko in that special episode?<p>

Dear Author  
>Is Ceaser still on the ship?! *Hears crying in the background*<p>

Dear Zoro  
>I saw you, yeah, when you were laughing at Pico's high pitched voice<p>

What's that? It's time for...THE WHEEL OF PAIRING! *Loud and wild audience whoops and cheers*

Today's Pair is...*Spinning noises*

Zoro Sanji

Ah yes! The beautiful relationship of two men! (though I'm not into that)

Next, our final spin of the day! Drum roll please!

_  
>Law Luffy<p>

Uh, are you kidding me? Two in a row? WHO THE HELL WROTE TODAYS SCRIPT? I QUIT! *Throws down just and stomps at it, runs away crying*

**Dear evanthecrafty,  
>(Me: Ah know dat feel, mah bro peep *puts on my cool sunglasses*)<br>(Luffy: They're both really cool! :D But I wouldn't wanna hang out with them, cause they eat so much so there's less food.)  
>(Me: … No, I made him and the other guests disappear for story reasons. *whispers* They're on Kamabakka Island…)<br>(Sanji: *le gasp*)  
>(Zoro: Ehh… Ehehe... *remembering his voice*)<br>(Sanji/Nami/Chopper: Huh?)  
>(Me: YAAAAAAY~!)<br>(Zoro/Sanji: *suddenly falls over*)  
>(Chopper: AHH! They're starting to have the stage 2 version of the Yaoi disease! They just pass out to avoid hearing more about it!)<br>(Luffy: … WHERE'S LAW?!)  
>(Everyone: Nuuuuuuuuu~ Not Luffy toooo~)<strong>

* * *

><p>Shea:To Robin: Did your mother knew that you are a devil fruit user?<p>

To Zoro: Do you want to train with Rayleigh someday?

To Luffy: Do you know your grandma?

To Usopp: What does Heracles face looks like behind the mask?

To Nami: Too bad you haven't draw the map of Dressrosa

**Dear Shea,  
>(Robin: … I'm really not sure. I don't think so.)<br>(Zoro: He's not a swordsman, so no, not really. Maybe for a bit of Haki training, but that's probably it.)  
>(Luffy: Ah… *picks his nose* Nope…. T^T I wanna see Lawwwww~)<br>(Me: Ah~ So he's the mopey type, ne?)  
>(Usopp: The mask… He never took it off in front of me. D: NOW YOU'VE MADE ME CURIOUS! WHY DIDN'T I ASK WHAT WAS BEHIND THE MASK?!)<br>(Nami: *holds up a rolled paper* Robin got one for me :3)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Finally dooonnnneeee! It's late, my eyes are dying from staring at the screen in the dark, and my fingers are hurting because I popped them awkwardly. Curse my double jointed-ness.<strong>_

_**PICKLES. PICKLES EVERYWHERE.**_


	26. Flailing Across All Da Screenz

_**~ GAAAAHHHHHHH! ERMAHGERRRDDDDDDDD! I'm sorry I took so long again T^T I've been busy crying my eyes out for the Saber Pirates from "Race for One Piece" by Teruul. I know, I've mentioned this story a lot. It is awesome. Very very awesome. And you should all read it, because it is just that freaking awesome. *flails across your screen***_

**Soundtrack: "**_**【**__**SINGASON**__**】 **__**- Suit of Cards - **__**【**__**UTAU Chorus**__**】 **__**- Full PV **_**"** **posted by Kaisuki on YouTube**

* * *

><p>From: gamelover41592<br>thanks and it is my birthday 4 is the month, 15 is the day and 92 is the last two digits of the year.

Now since you can probably guess enjoy Coby and Helmepoo's training days

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>XD WOW XD Our birthdays are only a few days apart. I'm quite a few years younger, though. And OKAY! I liked that part~ :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy<br>I've always wanted a threesome between you guys. Care to grant my wish? Please Sanji? Don't deny me! Uke Luffy all the way.  
>Dear, Luffy<br>Feel free to ask Zoro, and Sanji about what I just asked.

From: AikahisakatuHogo-sha

**Dear AikahisakatuHogo-sha,  
>(Usopp: *running around with his hands over his ears* MY INNOCENCE! STAHPPPPPPPPPPPP!)<br>(Zoro/Sanji: *both turned blue and fell over*)  
>(Luffy: What? I'm confused…)<br>(Robin: *grew extra hands to cover Chopper's ears*)  
>(Me: EW! NO! *throws the ask into the ocean and watches it float away* T^T Stahp destroyin' what's left a my innocence, people!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Samurai Jack:Dear Chopper<br>You do know that no medicine can cure every ailment  
>Dear Zoro<br>I own a rapier and I am adept at using it but not as good as you. If I gave you 50 bottles of sake. Would you train me in Ittoryu.  
>Dear Brook<br>Thanks, I managed to reach the third spot in my solos.

**Dear Samurai Jack,  
>(Chopper: Even if that's true, then I'll just have to find the different cures for <strong>_**every**_** ailment!)  
>(Zoro: 100.)<br>(Brook: You're welcome! *bows in a gentlemanly manner*)**

* * *

><p>Ensemble:Thanks for answering my questions! *shiney rainbow magically appears<p>

Dear Brook,  
>Awwwww, I was looking forward to it- I mean, yea! Having your bones get ripped apart might result to you living forever as a skul- No! I meant that...Um...Uh...Ah! You said that they can, you tried it before?<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>If Tashina was Kuina's long lost twin, what will you do?<br>And somehow, one way or another Sanji is somewhat related to her.

Dear Chopper and Usopp, ( I don't own the song in any form or way, possible. )  
>A faded silhouette of a woman appeared by in front of you slowly moving closer and closer as she began singing the following lyrics accompanied by shadows of children following her.<p>

Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,  
>Through all the pain and the sorrows.<br>Weep not poor children, For life is this way,  
>Murdering beauty and passions.<p>

Both of you woke up with this song replaying in your heads again and again, what will you do?

Don't worry for the others, I'm cooking up questions for each and every single one of you. *smiles ever so sweetly

**Dear Ensemble,  
>(Me: YOU'RE WELCOME~!)<br>(Everyone: YOU'RE NOT DOING ALL THE WORK!)  
>(Me: YES I AM! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT, YOU MEANIES! *crosses arms and turns away with a huff*)<br>(Brook: I didn't do it willingly, but it did happen once before. *takes a sip of tea*)  
>(Zoro: … No. No. No. *shakes his head* and NO.)<br>(Chopper/Usopp *pales and faints*)  
>(Nami: *points at them* THAT is exactly what they'd probably do.)<strong>

* * *

><p>From Evanthecrafty<p>

Dear Sanji  
>Have you ever kicked someone in the balls after the Timeskip? I don't remember you doing anything like that, you can demonstrate on this fine bounty hunter right here *Unties the Bounty Hunter*<p>

Dear Brook  
>Before I head back to Raftal, mind playing a duet, just you and my bassoon? *Takes out a chair*<p>

Dear Franky  
>Do you like any kind of Cola? I have Coca Cola right here, it was on sale<p>

Dear Luffy  
>I thought your Arena outfit was kinda funny<p>

Dear Ussop  
>Would you like your new wanted poster? The bounty rose a bit, and I just got it<p>

Dear Straw hat crew  
>Could you guys scoot in a bit? I'm gonna take a picture...Tallest in the back and shortest in the front, yes that means you Chopper, Say Cheese!<p>

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
>(Sanji: … Why would I-!)<br>(Me: *whispers something to Sanji after putting fake tear drops into my eyes*)  
>(Sanji: *bursts on fire and- CENSORED –and then twirls up to me and kisses my hand* I'm sorry you had to go through that, Author-san~!)<br>(Everyone: *staring at the poor bounty hunter with gaping mouths and wide eyes*)  
>(Me: O-O … Uh… Y-Yeah… Thanks…)<br>(Brook: Ah? Sure! Yohoho! *pulls out his guitar*)  
>(Franky: Yeah! Cola is <strong>_**super**_**!)  
>(Luffy: Huh? It was? I thought it was cool :3)<br>(Usopp: Really?! :D YES! *pumps fists into the air excitedly*)  
>(Everyone: *scoots in and smiles really big for ya*)<br>(Chopper: *smiles really big* CHEEEEEEEESE! :3 :D)**

* * *

><p>Yes! I got you to watch another weird video! Now for more questions.<p>

Luffy,  
>Do you think people can fall off the moon?<p>

Zoro,  
>What would you do if you suddenly wake up and see that there are flowers growing in your hair?<p>

Nami,  
>I know how much you love tangerines, but what if one started to annoy you? Will that effect your love for them?<p>

Usopp,  
>Invent something!<p>

Sanji,  
>Are you sure you don't want to answer my previous question about having fingernails for nipples and vice versa? You can literally fall onto a person and stab them in the chest...WITH YOUR CHEST.<p>

Chopper,  
>Would you rather date somebody with a great personality or a great body?<p>

Robin,  
>Can you act like Slender Man, or should I say Slender Woman'?<p>

Franky,  
>Would you rather fart confetti or burp chocolate syrup?<p>

Brook,  
>Do you have a pencil? 'Cause I'm going to do a magic trick. (Author-san: Just so you're wondering, it's a Batman reference.)<p>

Everyone,  
>When was the last time you had a pillow fight?<p>

- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
>(Me: Yes, yes you did. And now my sister and I have gotten obsessed with watching Dan and Phil videos T^T XD)<br>(Luffy: Uhhhhhhhhh….. *derp faces* I dunno! I'm hungry! SANJI! FOOD! :D)  
>(Zoro: …. *glances at Sanji nervously* Uh… Probably cut them off….)<br>(Sanji: *chuckling*)  
>(Nami: I don't get it. How is a tangerine supposed to annoy me?)<br>(Usopp: Oi, I'm not magical, ya know.)  
>(Sanji: Yeah, but that'd just be really awkward… And also, I've got my feet to kick people with; I don't need that.)<br>(Chopper: A great personality, definitely! … And antlers wouldn't hurt… *coughs*)  
>(Robin: I would rather no-!)<br>(Me: *shrieking loudly at the mention of Slender Man*)  
>(Robin: … You see why, correct?)<br>(Franky: Fart confetti! Then the parties would be much better!)  
>(Everyone: No, no they would not… *sweatdrops*)<br>(Me: Batman…? I haven't actually watched any Batman things…. Or, not that I remember…? :I ….)  
>(Brook: *hands you a pencil and waits eagerly* :O …)<br>(Me: … *throws pillows into the middle of the deck*)  
>(Luffy: … PILLOW FIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTT~! *takes a pillow and whacks Usopp with it*)<br>(Usopp: *grins and hits Chopper with a pillow*)  
>(Everyone: *ends up throwing pillows at each other*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: DangoCorn<br>HELLO, AUTHOR-CHII-SAN,

I appreciate your hard work very much!

Now, to -clears throat-

ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>This question has been bugging me for a long time, and I have yet to know the answer.<br>Why, Zoro, is it that when you were a child, you believed that there was no difference between a man and a woman, since when Kuina was depressed about being "unable" to become the best swordswoman, you didn't think there'd be a difference.  
>HOWEVER, in Skypiea, you contradicted your belief, saying "She's a woman!" about Robin when she got zapped by Enel.<p>

So, why, Zoro?

OH AND AUTHOR-NII-CHAN, HERE, HAVE A WARM CUP OF SWEETENED MILK AND COOKIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK 8D!

**Dear DangoCorn,  
>(Me: WAT IS A CHII?! That's wonderful to know T^T I apologize for taking so long, though.)<br>(Zoro: Hmm… Even if a woman is as strong as a man, it's not right to go after a woman just because you think she's weaker and easier to take out. And, honestly, pretty rude.)  
>(Nami: *scoffs* Like you ever cared about being rude…)<br>(Sanji: *jaw drops at Zoro's logic* … :I)  
>(Me: I'll just have normal milk XD But them cookies're looking good… *drools* Oh, wait… I'M NOT A NII-CHAN! I'm a NEE-CHAN! What made you think I'm a boy? *hides in a corner with le cookies and milk*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Strawhats,<br>I feel sorry for you, so I came up with a vaccine for the yaoi disease. It's a long and complicated process, but I'm sure you'll think it's worth it. *hands information to Chopper*  
>It also cures patients of their existing symptoms.<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>Why do you have to be so cool and handsome? Now I spend my days pining for a man who is both out of my league and impossible to encounter! Your green hair is too attractive! :'(<p>

Dear Sanji,  
>Although you're not really my type, I'm slightly sorry that you're probably depressed or something over what I said earlier. Don't worry though, plenty of girls aren't driven away by your attitude towards women and you have a sizable fan base regardless.<p>

But then again, a lot of girls hate your guts, too.

I guess I'm not very good at comforting.

Dear Luffy,  
>Do you know how fast something has to go before it cuts you instead of hitting you? Can you get cut by a rock? Or is it blunt enough not to count, even if it has rough edges?<p>

Dear Strawhats,  
>If Luffy doesn't know, can you answer my question?<p>

From,  
>Spacegoodra (female)<p>

**Dear Spacegoodra (female) (Why'd you include that?) (I'm a girl too! :D) (I think that's pretty obvious, though…) (*coughs loudly*),  
>(ZoroSanji/Chopper: THANK YOU! :D)  
>(Me: … Are… Are you <strong>_**sure**_** you wanna get rid of the yaoi disease? *looks at them with tears in my eyes*)  
>(Sanji: *froze to the spot*)<br>(Zoro: Of course we do. Why wouldn't we?)  
>(Me: …. No reason.)<br>(Zoro/Chopper/Usopp: WHAT WAS WITH THAT PAUSE?!)  
>(Me: ERM SOWWEH! *runs in circles*)<br>(Zoro: Cool and handsome? What?)  
>(Sanji: … Green hair is… Hmm…)<br>(Me: Don't even think about it, Sanji.)  
>(Nami: I'm not paying for it.)<br>(Sanji: YAY! :3 The girls, they really like me? They do?! :D *angels start singing in the background until he sees the part about a lot of girls hating him too* T^T)  
>(Me: Don't worry, I like you! :D *hugs Sanji's legs*)<br>(Sanji: *eyes turn to hearts*)  
>(Luffy: AHMMMM…. Really, really fast?)<br>(Everyone: … :I)  
>(Me: C'mon, we're not scientists here! Well, I mean, Nami is, in a way… But she's a weather scientist or something, not a speed and rock scientist! D:)<br>(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

><p>Dear Luffy<br>Why in the world did you bite my head? *puts hand over bite mark.* You better hope Sanji didn't see that or you would get kicked very hard.

Dear Chopper  
>Do you have something for my head also which point, like horn point brain point, do you like best?<p>

Dear Usopp  
>Do you still have that mask of that hero from sniper island?<p>

Dear Author  
>What is your favorite arc so far?<p>

Dear Strawhats  
>What is your favorite season?<p>

From Luffy's sister Luna  
>P.S. Luffy if you can catch me without help from anyone and without your devil fruit I will give you meat. *Runs at lightning fast speed*<p>

**Dear Luna-chan,  
>(Luffy: *pales*)<br>(Sanji: *distracted from me hugging his legs*)  
>(Chopper: Here, some pain reliever! Make sure you drink enough water with it! *hands you a small pill* Hmm… I like all of my points! :3 Why would I choose?)<br>(Usopp: … Hehehe…. *runs into the boys room and comes out with the Sogeking mask and cape*)  
>(ChopperLuffy: *turns to him with sparkly eyes* SOGEKINGU~~~! :D)  
>(Sogeking – NOT Usopp: *comes up onto the Sunny over the railing* Did you call for me?)<br>(Usopp: *staring at Sogeking* What…?)  
>(Sogeking: *staring back at Usopp* I don't think I'm needed here. *jumps off the Sunny and magically disappears*)<br>(Everyone: *staring at where Sogeking was*)  
>(Me: Ahhhmmmmmmm…. Honestly, I've never been able to choose. I'm not good at picking favorites… I mean, I can't choose a favorite food or clothing style or time of day… My favorite color is red, though. I love red :D)<br>(Luffy: Summer! :D :D :D)  
>(Zoro: I like Autumn…)<br>(Nami: Summer.)  
>(Usopp: I think Summer for me too.)<br>(Sanji: Any season the ladies like~!)  
>(Me: Spring or Summer… Summer is more fun, but it can get WAAAAY too hot sometimes.)<br>(Chopper: Winter! :3)  
>(Robin: Spring is my personal favorite.)<br>(Franky: Summer is my **_**super**_** favorite! It seems really popular.)  
>(Brook: I really like both Spring and Autumn… It's rather hard for me to choose.)<br>(Luffy: *starts running faster than he's ever ran before to try and catch you*)  
>(Everyone: Luffy, wait! D: )<strong>

* * *

><p>Chopper, I think I'll be alright. My nose only hurts when I touch it. Thanks for your concern!<p>

Luffy, it's actually not hard to go for that long without meat. Alas, meat is good. Or at least that's what 15% of my brain says. The other 85% says veggies and stuff that isn't meat. Oh! P. S. The original owner of the Straw Hat wasn't Shanks.

Brook: Hello! Why didn't the skeleton ask the lady-skeleton out to dinner? He didn't have the guts!

Usopp. I know that you inherited it from your mom. But why is it so distracting?

Sanji: *scooches close enough to nearly hold hand* Hi! *starts humming We Are* So, how's everything?

Everyone else: HI! How's your day been?

Ashlielle! I've got dem Ouran playing cards! Go fish?  
>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z<p>

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Chopper: Y-You're welcome :3 I hope your nose gets better soon!)<br>(Luffy: It's REEEEALLY HARD! D: … Wait, it wasn't? Who's was it?)  
>(Brook: XD Yohoho! That is a very good one! You have quite the knack for this, don't you?)<br>(Usopp: :I How should I know?! It doesn't distract **_**me**_**.)  
>(Sanji: Eh, uh, umm… *brain short circuits*)<br>(Everyone: *gives you a thumbs up* Good enough.)  
>(Me: Cool! I'll play, if you teach me how to T^T I don't have any friends to play with, so I have no clue how to T^T)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Luffy<br>Wouldn't it be a fun adventure to go to the moon?

Dear Sanji  
>How would you like to be a cat man? Also Sanji Quagmire is a man that would rival your perveness.<p>

Dear Zoro  
>If you could go back and give your past self any advice. What would it be?<p>

Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
>(Luffy: YEAH!)<br>(Me: There wouldn't really be hardly anything to do, ya know…)  
>(Sanji: What? Why would I want to be a cat man? And don't call me a perv! :I )<br>(Zoro: Uh… Umm… *gasps suddenly* DON'T TAKE THE PANCAKES.)  
>(Everyone: Wut.)<br>(Me: … O.O ?)**

* * *

><p>Dear Author,<br>... Is there also a disease that makes them fall in love with anyone? Like, LuNa, SanRo, etc? Or maybe... NaRo? XD

Dear Nami,  
>Ah forgot to give yew the beri I promised yew! *hands it over* And no, I will not pay you interest.<p>

Dear Robin,  
>So there was this chick pretending to be you on Sabaody and she got kidnapped. What do you think happened to her? XD<p>

Dear Usopp,  
>I wonder how exactly Luffy acts to the Yaoi disease when his Yaoi love is there.<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp.<p>

Best regards,  
>Cece<p>

**Dear Cece,  
>(Me: Not that I know of O-O *hides in a corner* No more yuri! No more!)<br>(Nami: YAY! BERI! :D *hugs you and takes the beri to count it*)  
>(Robin: She probably got taken to Impel Down to be tortured with a-!)<br>(Usopp: *covers his ears* LALALALALLALLALALALA! PLEASEDON'TCONTINUE!)  
>(Luffy: *eyebrow twitches* N-No… No…! Yes…? *grins evilly*)<br>(Usopp: *pales* Luffy, you're not-!)  
>(Luffy: *starts running like a fangirl towards Usopp* LEMMEKISSTHATADORABLENOSEOFYOURSALLOVER!)<br>(Everyone: WAT?! D: )  
>(Me: *laughing my butt off*)<br>(Zoro/Sanji/Robin: *restrains Luffy and ties him to the mast*)  
>(Chopper: *gives him the newly found yaoi disease cure*)<br>(Usopp: *sighs in relief* That was scary.)**

* * *

><p>Dear Strawhats,<br>What would you guys do if all of a sudden a bunch of teens came out of nowhere claiming that they're your future kid/kids?

from kid

**Dear kid,  
>(Luffy: That would be weird!)<br>(Nami: Well, I think it'd be easier to believe if it actually happened, but I really don't think that would happen.)  
>(Zoro: I don't have time for kids.)<br>(Sanji: A little blonde Nami-swan~!)  
>(Nami: Eh?!)<br>(Me: *cries* Why not a little blonde Author-san? … *imagines it* Actually, that would be really weird. I would make a terrible blonde…)  
>(Robin: I'd be more interested in finding out who I had the child or children of mine with.)<br>(Franky: Maybe me? Eh? Eh eh? *wiggles eyebrow suggestively*)  
>(Robin: No.)<br>(Franky: Relax! It was just a joke!)  
>(Brook: I don't believe I'd be having any children! Yohohohohoho!)<br>(Me: Do I count? Cause I don't plan on having kids. I'd be a terrible mother.)  
>(Usopp: I wonder… *starts thinking about something with an intense thinking face*)<br>(Chopper: Hmmm…. I don't really know what I would do… It sounds like it would be interesting, though.)**

* * *

><p>From: Chopper's cousin Loon-I mean Luna,<br>Dear Straw Hats,  
>I've noticed that there are a lot of relatives like Sanji's siblings and Zoro' aunt that you don't remember. That is wrong. Luckily, dear Chopper obviously remembers me otherwise I'd have to maul him to death. Tee-hee-hee-hee<p>

Dear Nami,  
>I love your tattoo. I cut the same kind in my arm. The dried blood makes it look so pretty. Tee-hee-hee<p>

Dear Chopper,  
>I wish I could visit you but the dozen psychiatrists say I'm too dangerous for the outside world. But don't worry, I'll just kill them all. Tee-hee-hee<p>

Dear Brook,  
>You have such a nice skeletal structure, it makes me want to crush them into pretty dust. I hope you don't mind. Tee-hee-hee<p>

Dear Luffy,  
>I hope you'll let me join your crew, otherwise I would be sad and then I'll have to hurt people. Tee-hee-hee.<p>

Dear Usopp,  
>I SEEEEEE YOOOOUUU. Tee-hee-hee.<p>

**Dear Chopper's cousin Luna,  
>(Luffy: Hey! That's the same name as my sister!)<br>(Me: *le gasp* He's acknowledged it! :OOOOO!)  
>(Chopper: Ah, y-yeah! Uh, yeah! She's, eh, totally my cousin that I totally <strong>_**totally **_**remember! Ehehehe…! *sweating nervously*)  
>(Nami: *pales* W-Wha…?!)<br>(Chopper: O-O Uh… I miss you too, I guess?)  
>(Brook: Well, I'd just come back together, anyhow! Yohoho! *not picking up on the weird atmosphere*)<br>(Luffy: Uh… No.)  
>(Usopp: *faints*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Strawhats, besides Zoro, I never see you train, so do you train at all?<p>

Dear Luffy, are you going to kill Akainu and Blackbeard when you fight them?

Dear Zoro, have you ever licked your sword while holding it?

Dear Nami, would you fight Buggy?

Dear Usopp, would you fight Kuro if you ever see him?

Dear Sanji, how did you make Diablo Jambe, like how did it start?

Dear Chopper, would you fight Wapol?

Dear Robin, who do you think is the strongest non monster trio member?

Dear Franky, here's videos with proof you cry alot. What do you think?

Dear Brook, can you see the dead? Also, it your illusion different ever time you use your fantasia?

From Alexander

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Nami: We all do our own types of training when we feel like it.)<br>(Luffy: *face gets all serious n' stuffs* Yes.)  
>(Zoro: Yes, in fact, I have.)<br>(Me: *remembering Thriller Bark with an evil smile*)  
>(Nami: No. Not if I can help it, I won't.)<br>(Usopp: Same as Nami. I'd rather not, unless he attacks me O-O)  
>(Sanji: … It's magical.)<br>(Chopper: I'm not really sure… Luffy already beat him, so I don't think I would need to.)  
>(Robin: Nami-san, for sure.)<br>(Me: Yeah, she can make all three of them drop to their knees with one fist only! :D)  
>(Franky: O.O …. What should I think…? :I)<br>(Brook: No, I cannot. And the music creates the fantasy! :D Yohoho!)**

* * *

><p>From: DS<p>

Hmm so Zoro, you like mysterious characteristic katana don't you? *cough*

For Robin, book about samurai with few word of "Demon" inside is cute, right?

And Sanji, you got say hi from...uhh I forget his name..Duv..Duva..Dartboard... Maybe?, oi Zoro do you remember who he is?

For Author, you did great fic here *4tumbsup*

**Dear DS,  
>(Zoro: Ah… Yeah, sure.)<br>(Robin: Yes, very. *giggles*)  
>(Me: *whispers* We all know Robin secretly loves cute old ladies in frilly dresses and kittens~!)<br>(Robin: *glares at me* Stop telling my secrets!)  
>(Me: *squeaks* I'm sorry! *hides in a corner*)<br>(Sanji: Duval? Uh.. Hi?)  
>(Zoro: Heh.)<br>(Me: THANK YEW~! *comes twirling from my hiding place when Robin glares me back into it*)**

* * *

><p>From: hetaliafan98<br>{ Drops off a portable dvd player playing the 4 kids dub version of One Piece}  
>Do with it what you will.<p>

{Ya Yo Ya yo

Keep dreaming  
>don't give it up Luffy<br>Dreaming  
>don't give it up Zoro<br>Dreaming  
>DON'T GIVE IT UP NAMI<br>Dreaming  
>don't give give give give give it up<p>

His name is Luffy  
>that's monkey d luffy<br>he's gonna be king of the pirates  
>i'm gonna be king<p>

he's made of rubber  
>how did that happen<br>yohoho he took a bite of gum gum

theres zoro who's like a samuri  
>as a Nami's not shy<br>Usopps doin his marksman thing  
>Sanji's cooking<br>Choppers doctoring}

{Insertevillaugh} Man I haven't heard that opening since I was six.

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
>NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO! *beats the portable dvd player until it doesn't exist* HOW COULD YOU?! THIS TERRIBLE, <strong>_**TERRIBLE**_** TORTURE! *pulls at my hair***

* * *

><p>From: Ikaros Light<p>

Dear Ashlielle, contrugulations for the great amounts of reviews that you received. Also, can you draw a character for me?  
>Dear Chopper, you are not interesting in human females. But reindeers?<br>Dear Robin, Have you gone all Four Blues? Also, I found a great story about you. You should, no you must read it!  
>( Life's Chapters)<br>Dear Franky, what is your favourite hair style? And if it is the original one, why did you stop wearing it like that?  
>Dear Sanji, if your name wasn't Sanji, What it would be? Jason or Jeremy? (or something unknown j suits you)<br>Dear Nami, It stopped raining. Not thanks to you. Also, what is your favourite weather?

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
>(Me: Thank you! :D What character are you thinking of? I can draw it, if it's not too complicated.)<br>(Chopper: … :3 *blushes*)  
>(Robin: No, I have not been to all of them, though I would like to someday, if it's possible.)<br>(Me: *writing down le fic name* Who's the author…?)  
>(Franky: Hehehe… *shapes his hair like cola* How ya like this one? Eh? Eh?)<br>(Sanji: Naruto.)  
>(Me: *laughs* Hehehe… Ya know, Oda was actually gonna name him that XD)<br>(Sanji: God was? What?)  
>(Me: XD XD XD)<br>(Nami: I prefer sunny weather -.-;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Now ta post!<strong>_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**RACE FOR ONE PIECE! :D XD TERUUL-SAMA, I ADMIRE YEE! *flails***_


	27. I'm A Lazy Sack Of Potatoes

_**~ Yo! 'M really, reeeeeeaaaallllly sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been unmotivated lately, and haven't been working on any of my fics like I should be. Lately I've been cooped up in the house, and then when I went to visit some family this last weekend, I got really upset about something that happened and trapped myself in my room for two days straight when I got home. And from there, I was just really lazy.  
>So, anyways, now I'm gonna open my email and get this done! Finally!<strong>_

**Soundtrack: None today. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I've added a disclaimer to this story yet, so I'll leave one here in this ask chapter. One Piece and its characters do not belong to me. Though, I do own this fic. This fic is **_**mine**_**.**

* * *

><p>From: AikahisakatuHogo-sha<p>

Dear Usopp, & Author,  
>Why would I go through the trouble of caring about your innocence?! :p<br>Dear Luffy,  
>I still want you to ask Zoro andor Sanji what sex is! Be successful this time! Oh, and ask for the male on male version!  
>Dear, Zoro, and Sanji,<br>Endure. Or do you want to preserve your captains innocence? I'll take that as a sign of you loving him romantically, and want to teach him during your first time together. Either that or tell him! Tell. Him. Or don't. Oh well. Here's the good news. I don't ship ZoSan, or SanZo! Luffy can be sandwiched in between!  
>I. DON'T. CARE. I SHIP IT!<p>

**Dear AikahisakatuHogo-sha,  
>(Me: Nope, nope, nope, NOPE! *rips up the ask and lets it float away*)<br>(Luffy: *tackles me* I WANTED TO READ THAT! D: )  
>(ZoroSanji: *shudders*)  
>(Sanji: I… Don't think I want to see it.)<br>(Zoro: Nope.)**

* * *

><p>*Stops running and turns around* Luffy, you called me your sister. YAY! *hugs Luffy* You are the best brother ever, here. *gives Luffy box of meat*<p>

Dear Zoro  
>What was it like having the world's greatest swordsmen teach you?<p>

Dear Sanji  
>How do you feel about Mr. 2 after all he did help you guys and was not a bad guy.<p>

Dear Nami  
>How are you able to hurt Luffy when he is made out of rubber?<p>

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luna-chan,  
>(Luffy: *drools at the box of meat* YAAAAY! :D)<br>(Zoro: Uh… Really hard? And being sober was horrible!)  
>(Everyone: *jaws drop* ZORO WAS SOBER?!)<br>(Zoro: IT'S NOT THAT SURPRISING!)  
>(Sanji: Eh… He was okay. A good guy…)<br>(Usopp/Chopper: *cries loudly*)  
>(Me: Bon Clay was alive after the Alabasta incident, ya know?)<br>(Usopp/Chopper: *faces lighten up*)  
>(Me: But I think he ended up dying in Impel Down.)<br>(Luffy: *sobs loudly while eating his meat*)  
>(UsoppChopper: *starts crying again*)  
>(Nami: It's… Eh… I don't really know.)<br>(Me: IT'S THE FIST OF LOVE!)  
>(Nami: *frowns* What?)<br>(Luffy: *pales and pauses eating to look at Nami's hands* BUT…! SHE CAN'T HAVE GRAMPS'S PUNCH! THAT'S SCARY! D: )**

* * *

><p>Dear Zoro,<br>Who would you rather sleep with,  
>the idiot cook or the sea witch?<br>(If neither would you sleep with all of your fan girls?)

From: Pikasa

**Dear Pikasa,  
>… None of them.<br>(Me: They asked who would you rather! You can't say 'none of them'!)  
><strong>_**None. Of. Them.**_

* * *

><p>From: pipi96<p>

Dear Robin  
>I dare you to kiss zoro in front of your nakama ( in the lips )<p>

Dear zoro  
>I dare you to kiss Robin in the lips too and HARD( and you can't ran away with it if you are man )<p>

SUNJI  
>You can't beat ,kick ,shout OR stop zoro from doing it Beacouse I'm GIRL who want to see her dream came true I LOVE THOSE TWO<p>

Dear Nami  
>I love you and luffy too so I dare you give every nakama of yours 2,000 b NOW<p>

**Dear pipi96,  
>(Everyone: NO.)<br>(Me: This just got awkward. *starts munching on a Slim Jim and writing something in a notebook before grinning evilly* But, nobody can resist my amazing author powers.)  
>(Everyone: *stands there and stares at me awkwardly*)<br>(Me: …)  
>(Everyone: …)<br>(Me: Eh, or, uh… Maybe they can? Hehehe…)**

* * *

><p>From: The Utterly Fabulous Z<br>HAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP SHMEEEEEEEEEE! I have a five-paragraph-two-page essay to do on a topic I know nothing about! And I only have nine vague documents to work with!

Anyways, enough ranting.

Ashlielle! Don't worry! I'll be your friend! In Go Fish, you have to make pairs of cards. Ex. Two threes. Whoever has the most pairs in the end wins. I sweeped havarti2 with 18-8 yesterday. What's your favorite card game?

Sanji! Hi! I've got a serious question… why don't you wear sanitary gloves while you cook?

Chopper! *picks up and spins around* Hi! *shows Ashlielle* HE'S SO FLUFFY!

Luffy! I won't tell you, you need to figure it out on your own. Just make a list of famous pirates in your head and go from there.

Zoro. *stares* Why? Why is it green? SON OF THE LEPRECHAUN KING!

Usopp: Imagine a finger on someone's face instead of a nose. If you can't imagine that, ask Robin to demonstrate.

Robin: Have you ever thought of using hardcover books as a weapon. (I've used the Odyssey to smack havarti2).

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
>(Me: … I hardly do my schoolwork, and I'm failing in school. I'm, like, the LAST person you should ask for help with that XD and YAY! That sounds fun… My favorite card game… *makes a smart face* Memory.)<br>(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)  
>(Sanji: I wash my hands well enough before I cook, and my kitchen is always sanitary.)<br>(Me: And he cooks really super fast.)  
>(Sanji: Yeah, my gloves could catch on fire if they got too close to something cooking.)<br>(Chopper: O-O …)  
>(Me: YUS! *feels Chopper's fur and then snuggles him* He's so soft~)<br>(Chopper: O-O …)  
>(Luffy: Uh… Big Mom, Kaido, Kidd, Law, Mingo, and, uh…. Umm…. Ahhhhh… I don't know.)<br>(Everyone: *face palms*)  
>(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches* I am NOT.)<br>(Usopp: …)  
>(Robin: *smiles and makes a finger grow on Chopper's nose*)<br>(Usopp: NO! STOP! You've destroyed his adorable-ness!)  
>(Robin: I have not. But… That is an interesting idea, though slightly disrespectful to the books.)<br>(Me: I've smacked myself in the face with a book before. I was extremely bored, and I was reading some random manga from the middle school's crappy selection.)**

* * *

><p>Dear... Usopp, I suppose,<p>

What would you do if a bunch of crazed, rabid fangirls attacked the Thousand Sunny?

Sincerely,  
>Catflower Queen<p>

P.S. Sorry I've missed the last few updates... blame it on Real Life issues.

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
>(Usopp: Hide in the Crows' Nest, definitely.)<br>(Me: I know how ya feel. Real Life issues have been preventing me from writing, as well.)**

* * *

><p>From: Sanji's fabulous brother,<br>Dear Luffy,  
>Imma gonna need to borrow Zoro again. In return, have this fabled ham sandwich of awesomeness.<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>Don't worry, I made sure my sister isn't here this time so no revelation of embarrassing incidents this time.<p>

Dear Nami-san,  
>Have you ever wanted a gay best friend? Because I can be yours. My qualifications are sassiness, snarkiness and bitchiness, what more can you want? I also have much gold (jingles the bag), you can feel the much.<p>

Dear Franky,  
>What is the sound of one hand clapping?<p>

Dear Chopper-kun,  
>The only possible explanation to you being so d*mn adorable is voodoo. If this is true, teach me!<p>

Dear Author-something-chan,  
>You claim to be fabulous, well prove it b*tch! Right here, right now, dance battle!<p>

P.S: I am SO more fabulous than my sister and my brother-whom-didn't-even-know-I-existed Sanji

**Dear Sanji's-fabulouser-than-Sanji-himself-brother,  
>(Sanji: OI!)<br>(Luffy: *takes the sandwich* Sure!)  
>(Zoro: NOOOOOOO~!)<br>(Nami: What? Okay! *eyes have turned to beri*)  
>(Franky: *makes his tiny hand come out of his hand and clap his big hand it came out of* Does this count?)<br>(Chopper: I-It's not…)  
>(Me: D-Dancing?! How could you ask me to do the one thing I'm terrible at?! D: I can't dance! At all! Unless waving my hands around awkwardly counts….)<br>(Sanji: *growls like a dog at you*)**

* * *

><p>Dear Sanji,<br>Green hair would look weird on you, you look just fine being blonde.  
>It's not just the green hair that makes Zoro attractive, it's his personality, swords, and thick, well-proportioned muscles. *3* (At least for me.)<p>

Plus those earrings look amazing.

Dear Chopper,  
>What's your helmet made out of?<p>

Dear Zoro,  
>How does a bite from you compare to one from a hyena?<p>

Dear Author,  
>I put "female" after my name because you can't really tell I'm a girl with "Spacegoodra", and I didn't want the straw hats to worry if I was a weird male stalker or something. I'm just a normal, teenaged female admirer. (Which may or may not be worse)<p>

From,  
>Spacegoodra<p>

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
>(Sanji: Thank you T^T …. And wait, what?!)<br>(Zoro: Heh. You heard her, I'm better.)  
>(Sanji: No, she didn't say you're a better person, she just said you look better, and she's only one pretty beautiful goddess, so I'm sure there is someone who thinks I look two million times better than you!)<br>(Me: *flails around* I think you're **_**both**_** hot!)  
>(Chopper: My helmet? Eh… I don't know. The people I was with before made it for me…)<br>(Zoro: Mine is much worse.)  
>(Me: Yeah, his bite would hurt more than one from my pitbull.) <strong>_**Yes, I have a pitbull. But he is stupid. He's afraid of the screen door, for Pete's sake!  
><strong>_**(Zoro: *nods*)  
>(Me: Ahhhhhhh~! Well, even if you were a male stalker, we wouldn't really be worried. Mainly because we've had some pretty weird people here, if ya can't tell…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Brook,<br>*hands you back a now blood-covered pencil* Sorry about the pencil. I literally made it disappear...IN A PERSON'S SKULL.

Nami,  
>As for the tangerine question, I meant if that tangerines gained consciousness and and started saying annoying things. Now will that affect your love of them?<p>

Everyone else,  
>Play the lying down game (Author-san: Watch Truth or Dare 2 by danisnotonfire)<p>

- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
>(Brook: *pales and drops the pencil*)<br>(Usopp: *lets out an unmanly shriek of terror*)  
>(Nami: Uh… Maybe? Probably? If I couldn't turn them back to normal, it would.)<br>(Me: … :3 YAY! I GET TO WATCH DAN! :D)  
>(Nami: *watching Dan play the lying down game* … We'll have to do this at the next island.)<br>(Me: If you remind me next ask, maybe we'll play…? :D)**

* * *

><p>kid: Dear Chopper,<br>Do you eat meat?

**Dear kid,  
>Uh… Yes?<strong>

* * *

><p>From: Sanji's wife<br>Hello I'm Akira, Sanji's wife. Of course Sanji should have told you about me by now, other wise I would have to personally give him a vasectomy while he's sleeping tonight.

Nami  
>I just want to apologize on behave of my husbands behavior towards you, and pretty much every woman.<p>

Robin  
>I would like to apologize to you too.<p>

Sanji  
>WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? LITTLE ZEFF, AND TSUBAKI ARE ASKING FOR THEIR FATHER! AND WHATS THIS I HEAR ABOUT ZOSAN, ARE YOU CHANGING TEAMS ON ME? WE ARE HAVING A TALK, DO YOU HEAR ME?<p>

Luffy  
>{Gives 10 pounds of meat to him} Just let me borrow him for a couple of hours ok?<p>

Chopper  
>After this talk, he is definitely going to need some medical attention. Depending on how far it goes, so will Zoro.<p>

Zoro  
>THATS RIGHT, IF YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU STEAL SANJI FROM ME WITHOUT A FIGHT YOUR DEAD WRONG YOU LITTLE HOMEWRECKER!<p>

That is all, thank you! {Grabs Sanji by the ear} Oh Franky your brother wanted to tell you something.

From :Franky's bro

Franky  
>Yo bro what's up, it's been a while bro!<p>

**Dear Sanji's wife and Franky's bro,  
>(Me: … I'm so confused.)<br>(Nami: *shrugs* I didn't know Sanji was actually married, but I will accept your apology. It's not really that annoying until he starts acting like an idiot in a serious situation anyways. I mean, I get free delicious food all the time without even having to ask.)  
>(Robin: I also accept your apology, Akira-san.)<br>(Sanji: *hiding in a corner* I-I would be happy to have a lovely wife, but I'm afraid I have no clue who you are, or who 'Little Zeff' and 'Tsubaki' are.)  
>(Me: *grins evilly* Or maybe you're just in denial.)<br>(Sanji: I wouldn't lieeee~ T^T)  
>(Luffy: Sure! :D)<br>(Chopper: *pales*)  
>(Zoro: Do whatever you want with him. I had no plans in the first place. *grabs Sanji's arm, pulls him from his hiding corner, and pushes him over to you*)<br>(Franky: Wat.)**

* * *

><p>Dear Ashlielle ,<br>Author's name is Sarcasticles. Also character is an OC who I'm planning to use in a story. How can I describe him?  
>Dear Zoro, can you use onla katana, or other types as well?<br>Dear Nami and Robin,  
>Wouldn't it be great if Robin met with Bell-mère Whenever she was younger? By this way, you could be sisters.<br>Dear Usopp, do you have a favourite Pop Green?  
>Dear Brook, do you have a favourite dance rhythm?<br>Dear Luffy, Do you have any interest in martial arts of our world? If yes, which ones?  
>Dear Chopper, have you ever tried to tell Sanji about the damage that smoking causes?<br>Dear Sanji, also, most woman finds it unattractive, do you know?  
>Dear Franky, are you really pervert, or you just trying to look like one? Cause you have no signs of pervertness<br>( except your lack of pants)  
>Stop. That's it. See you. Have a good week.<br>From: Ikaros Light

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
>(Me: Yay! I'll probably go and read it after I finish writing out this ask chapter XD And to describe? Eh… The way they look – if you have even a really cruddy sketch you could show me, that would help – and their basic personality, so that I know how to 'pose' them, so to speak. You can PM it to me, if you want to.)<br>(Zoro: I can use other types, but I prefer katana.)  
>(Me: *holds up a finger and props up my glasses like I'm smart*) <strong>_**Which I'm not**_** (Actually, back in the Arlong Park arc or whatever it was called, Zoro used Johnny and Yosaku's swords, which were not katana.)  
>(Nami: Eh, that would be interesting, I guess.)<br>(Robin: It would be interesting, but I believe I would remember meeting someone named the same as Nami-chan's adoptive mother.)  
>(Usopp: Hmm… I really like-!)<br>(Luffy: THE TRAMPOLINE ONE! :D It's really fun to jump on!)  
>(Usopp: Yeah, actually.)<br>(Brook: Dance rhythm?)  
>(Luffy: Uh… What? No, not really! … I'm hungry!)<br>(Me: *eyebrow twitches*)  
>(Chopper: *sighs* I have, but he doesn't seem to care.)<br>(Sanji: … *throws his currently lit cigarette overboard along with his new pack of cigarettes he got after Chopper threw his other pack overboard* …)  
>~Five Minutes Later~<br>(Sanji: *shaking back and forth in a corner and crying* I can't do it anymore!)  
>(Me: *makes a magical pack of cigs appear and hands them to Sanji*)<br>(Sanji: *smokes one happily*)  
>(Franky: Of course I am! D: Why would you ask that?! Totally not <strong>_**super**_**!)  
>(Me: Well, you don't exactly peek in the girl's bathroom or anything… *thinks for a few before paling and eyes widen* Wait… You don't….!)<br>(Franky: *looking at me weird*)  
>(Me: … *gets up and whispers something to Franky before going to sit back down again*)<br>(Franky: …. No.)  
>(Me: *sighs in relief* Good. That would be really weird.)<br>(Franky: Of course, that doesn't mean that I don't-!)  
>(Me: *gets up and walks away while covering my ears* Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop! Nononononononono! You are NOT going to finish that sentence!)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: DS<p>

Oi Zoro, your newest Pound Cannon(1080 I think) with Sunny Gaon Cannon, who the most powerful if it clashed..?, and someday are your Pound Cannon make it up to 3600? Your battle against Pica is awesome

For Chopper, what you thinking at that time when see Zoro wound on Thriller Bark 2 years ago?

For Robin, I saw your ear when Sanji talk to Lola underling *chough*

And Sanji, are you and Duval is related..?, you and him like a twins, right Zoro..? XD

**Dear DS,  
>(Zoro: … I would like to say mine, but that Gaon Cannon quite literally destroyed an entire base, and I don't even know if Franky has made any upgrades to it since then. Were you in Dressrosa? How do you all know so much about us, anyways?)<br>(Me: *sighs* I've already **_**explained**_** this!)  
>(Zoro: I wasn't listening.)<br>(Me: OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T! AUGH! *starts crying in a corner*)  
>(Chopper: O-O … I thought he was dead.)<br>(Zoro: Oi!)  
>(Chopper: Buuuut I fixed him! :D)<br>(Robin: And?)  
>(Sanji: *turns blue and drops to his knees*)<br>(Zoro: *laughs*)**

* * *

><p>Dear Strawhats, watch the one piece soccer and baseball special and tell me who dreamed the baseball special and what do you think of them?<p>

Dear Luffy, do you think you could beat Whitebeard alone or would you need your crew to win if he was alive?

Dear Zoro, have given a glade so dark and demonic you gave someone a heart attack?

Dear Nami, have you ever try to use a fire or ice attack?

Dear Usopp, how do you which of your star is which?

Dear Sanji, could you kick a ball around the world if you wanted to and how are you liking the magazine and posters I gave you?

Dear Chopper, could you fight a even fight with one of the monster trio in monster point?

Dear Robin, how exactly did you train yourself during the time skip?

Dear Franky, how did you come up with your weapons when you turned yourself into a cyborg?

Dear Brook, how can you see, hear, smell, taste, and fart?

From Alexander

P.s. Restrain Luffy a little for what's next.

P.p.s. Here's a barbeque buffet but be sure Luffy gets some too.

**Dear Alexander,  
>(Usopp: *glaring at Luffy* So THAT'S why you kicked me, huh?)<br>(Sanji: Why was I the best player in Luffy's dream?)  
>(Luffy: I dreamed the baseball one, too.)<br>(Nami: Well, it seems like you have an unhealthy interest in sports and balls then, huh?)  
>(SanjiZoro: *gags* Do NOT say that again!)  
>(Nami: *looks at them confusedly before shrugging*)<br>(Usopp: It's not unhealthy!)  
>(Chopper: Yeah, it's perfectly normal!)<br>(Luffy: I could beat him!)  
>(Me: *replays a video of him displaying his powers*)<br>(Zoro: *has an eyebrow raised at Luffy* Alone, huh? You could beat that alone?)  
>(Luffy: Yup!)<br>(Zoro: … *nods* Okay.)  
>(Me: *jaw drops* How can you be so serious?!)<br>(Zoro: One old guy started coughing once, but I've never given anyone a **_**heart attack**_**. Do you think I'm an actual demon?)  
>(Nami: Well, I've frozen things before, but I'm still a little unsure about fire attacks at the time, so I haven't used any.)<br>(Usopp: Different colors, shapes, the way they feel, marks on them… Yeah, and I know where to grab in my bag for my ammo.)  
>(Sanji: Of course I can! *gives you a thumbs up* The magazines and posters…? *nosebleeds* I'm doing wonderful~!)<br>(Chopper: *shoves some tissue up Sanji's nose* I'm not really sure… They're really strong, and though it would still be a bit harder to fight me in Monster Point, I don't think I would win.)  
>(Robin: That is a secret. I assume you already know where I generally was or who I was with, correct? So then, you should know I cannot divulge that information to you.)<br>(Franky: Some of Vegapunk's ideas, some of my own, and just upgrading what I already had.)  
>(Brook: The same way I poop.)<br>(Nami: *ties Luffy's hands and feet together*)  
>(Everyone: YAY! FOOD! *eats*)<br>(Me: *putting food by Luffy so he can have some too*)**

* * *

><p>Author-san! I have been reading a bit of Race for One Piece,<p>

Hey guys, this is Evanthecrafty, trying out my new hologram communication device over here in Raftal!

*switches everyone's body*

Dear Sanji  
>Get the camera! Send me photos through the little slot there! Also, you're Nami, again<p>

Dear Everyone else  
>Good luck finding out who's who (Ussop don't you dare label anyone), also, recently, I've eaten a devil fruit, Akuma-Akuma no mi;Model;Demon pretty cool huh?<p>

*transforms into a giant demon and scares everyone*

Now, I'm gonna ask questions, and stuff, yes

Hey Luffy!  
>What did you feel like after...what was it? 10 years of your life? Something like that<p>

Oi! Franky  
>Do you ever spaz out? Cyborgs are here perfect with glitches...<p>

This is to Chopper  
>Here is the ingredients and I have this spray medicine for getting back to your bodies, use it after this, also, it's side-effects are:<p>

Intense Insomnia  
>Loss of appetite<br>30% chance of rash  
>Sore throat<br>Temporary Blindness and/or Deaf/Mute  
>don't forget a Migraine<br>Oh, the beauty of medicine, and what you must sacrifice to do things  
>All of these items should materialize right in front of you...right now<p>

Last question, Nami  
>TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE ONE OF THOSE WIND-KNOTS! :D<p>

Alright Kids! Be waiting for you in Raftal! I might be your enemy, yes, I use Haki, all kinds, but mainly Armament

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
>(Me: That's awesome! *uses my magical author powers to switch everyone back* Do you even KNOW how hard answering this ask would be without even knowing who was in who's body? XD)<br>(Sanji: *cries*)  
>(UsoppChopper/Brook/Nami: *shrieks when they see your terrifying demon-ness*)  
>(Me: Cool!)<br>(Luffy: What? I don't get it. Will someone untie me now?)  
>(Franky: No, I'm <strong>_**super**_** at what I do, so I don't have to worry about things like that!)  
>(Chopper: *throws the spray in a medicine cabinet with some of his older medicines*)<br>(Nami: *shows you* Do you understand it?)  
>(Luffy: Someone pleeease untie me now~)<br>(Me: *eats Luffy's rope*)  
>(Everyone: *staring at me* O-O … Wat.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Zoro, what if someone took your swords, do you have feels for Tashigi, GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!<br>Dear Brook, why you so funny with the skull jokes of your's.  
>Dear Luffy, *gives him 1ton of meat* take this, please<br>Dear Food God named Sanji, Why you so hot and can you make me a sunday, please  
>Dear Usopp, *bows down* teach me your ways of the snipper<br>Dubz-

**Dear Dubz,  
>(Zoro: I would kill them, no I don't, and NO. I share a room, and that idiot cook keeps it clean, along with the skeleton.)<br>(Brook: Yohohoho! *somehow blushes*)  
>(Luffy: *drools an ocean of Luffy drool and eats the meat*)<br>(Sanji: *brings you a sundae*)  
>(Usopp: Uh… *hands you a rubber band*)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: Ralman23<br>Dear Author-san  
>Nice story and congrats on 300 reviews! (High fives)!<br>Dear straw hats,  
>Have you guys ever watched shrek is love shrek is life?<br>If you haven't (Shows Video)

**Dear Ralman23,  
>(Me: Thank you! … *watches the video until… eh… ya know… uh… and then throws it in the water before throwing up* That was disgusting! I'm not finishing that, EVER.)<strong>

* * *

><p>gamelover41592<br>couldn't think of one but now I do

Dear author and nami,

In most fanfics where Nojiko joins the straw hats or a crew that will eventually ally with them her fighting style is mostly gunslinger do you agree this would be her fighting style in the anime?

**Dear gamelover41592,  
>(Me: Maybe. It sounds pretty cool.)<br>(Nami: I think it does sound like Nojiko. I don't really see her joining pirates in the first place, though.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ And, done! Okay, now to post.<strong>_


End file.
